Journey to winning you back
by jalex1
Summary: Based on GLEE 100 (Finn is still alive in this story) After their loss at Nationals The New Directions learn about their disbanding they have one more week left together as The New Directions and Finn decides to teach the very last lesson for the Glee Club so he invites All the Former Glee Clubbers. *Season 5 AU.*
1. Chapter 1

**~ I dont own Glee, All stories I write are dedicated to Cory Monteith ~ READ AND REVIEW **

**~Authors note!~**

**Hi Guys i stupidly accidentally regretfully..Deleted Justify my Love...and Im so sad and so so so sorry to all the followers that followed that story but...I've been getting request to do a season 5 featured Fic with Finn and Rachel and I know I always turn down those request. But In the spirit of Glee 100...IM GONNA DO IT! Just for you guys and for Cory and For Finn I'm going to be writing a story based in the Fifth season. Im all about happy endings and FINCHEL WILL GET ONE! Although it is a FINCHEL Based Fic there will be other people involved I will not say who but Im excited to get started! Enjoy this story guys! Here's Chapter 1 and here's to Cory Monteith our favorite Canadian! **

~In the hotel room at Nationals in LA~ Finn is sitting on top of a crate and Mister Shuester walks over to him. "Why are you so down? I mean Second place isn't that bad...remember your Junior year we got 12th place."He says nudging him. Finn nods

"Yeah because I kissed Rachel in front of a full auditorium stupid decision on my part."Finn says

"You kissed her because you were so into your emotions, and you felt every word you sang...to a song you wrote come on Finn."Mr. Shuester says Finn shakes his head and sees the younger kids of The New Directions hugging each other especially Tina Blaine Sam and Artie this was their last Nationals ever.

"I promised them I would lead them to victory like I did last year, I fell short...again Im sorry..I dont even know how to console them..and I want to be a teacher?."Finn says

"You're going to become an amazing Teacher Finn...look at the group of people...You managed to bring in Ryder who is an amazing addition to this group, you convinced Blaine to stay in McKinley after he wanted to transfer back to Dalton...you brought back Sam last year..you made Tina less of a Drama Diva, you let Artie become more comfortable in his own skin...and you didn't let Marley or Unique give up on their dreams. Being a teacher isn't always about winning it's about making a difference and you did that with them."He says Finn nods and slightly smiles then frowns again.

"You know this means we have to face the wrath of Principal Sue."Finn says

"Im not worried about her at all..actually..even she can't ruin my amazing joyous mood... I wanted to tell you something.."Will smiles brightly Finn looks at him and listens.

"The reason Emma didn't come with us is because she's taking care of a baby."Will smiles Finn gives him a confused look.

"Why would Emma need to baby sit?"Finn asked Will shakes his head "No Finn Emma is carrying my child she's pregnant Im finally going to become a father..to a real baby."He says Finn smiles and chuckles then pulls Will into a hug

"Congrats Mr. Shue!"Finn says

While walking around in the hotel Finn stops by the pool and sees Tina sitting down Finn walks over to her Tina smiles at him and he sits down. "You alright?"Finn asked

"We weren't that good...that's why we didn't win..."Tina says Finn shakes his head "You guys were incredible you did your best and you gave it your all that should have been more than enough to win but it wasn't..sometimes winning isn't always the big prize in the end."Finn says Tina looks down and sighs.

"I've been such a big Fame Diva...I was trying to fill in Rachel Berry's shoes and I couldn't do that because Im not special..Im just the token Asian in the group."Tina says

"You're very special Tina. Come on you're in the Drama club, you're the co captain of the glee club you're a Straight A student..and you have a big heart with big dreams you just have to be you...you know the Tina that everyone loves and who loves everyone..you're not snobby."Finn says

"You think it's too late to change my attitude?"Tina asked

"It's never too late for that."Finn chuckles Tina smiles and she hugs him "Thank you Finn I'm glad we're friends."She says

"Good friends...you still look upset whats up?"Finn asked Tina sighs and takes out an envelope Finn looks at it and raises his eyebrows.

"Brown University?"Finn asked

"This is ticket to get out of Lima...do you think I go in?"She asked

"Only one way to find out right..."Finn says Tina sighs and shakes her head "I can't open it just yet I want to be with my Mom and Dad when I know...and then after can I tell you?"Tina smiles

"I'l be waiting to hear the news."Finn says

~Back at McKinley~ Will is carrying the trophy to the display case and he sees Workers measuring the length of the entire room

"Whoa whats going on here?"Will asked

"We're measuring to see how many computers will fit in here excuse us."The man in the hard hat says Will makes his way to Sue's office and sees Sue on her computer playing a game that was based on the Cherrios. Will slams the door and looks at her with his hands on his hips.

"William I knew I would see you soon."She says taking off her glasses

"They're putting computers in the Choir room? We can't share that space Sue."Will says

"I don't intend on having you share the space...Will you lost at Nationals...and budget cuts are growing thinner and thinner...As Principal I need to make the right decisions...funding needs to be made smart around here...Im pulling the plug on Glee Club...this will be your last year having it."She says

"What about the Auditorium and...the instruments...Sue.."Will says

"You did good with that Glee club..you have a First place trophy from last year we can put that in the hallway along with your other lesser achievement trophies but...Glee club is over..I'll let you be the one to break it to them."Sue says

"I can't believe it...How do I tell the kids...how do I tell Finn.."Will says

"Finn has always been a leader...he'll lead these good into another path...you've done amazing things with Him William. You should be proud."Sue says

Will walks into the choir room and sees all of the members confused as to why everything was being packed away and why construction workers were in the room.

"Whats going on here.."Artie asked

"Are they rewaxing the floor again? Because last week I totally saw up Kitty's skirt they need to do the whole school."Sam laughs

"Guys...uhm..because of budget cuts...Glee club is not being renewed for the next year...or maybe ever.."Will says Finn looks at Will shocked then he looks over at Tina who grasps his arm in shock.

"We can't just let them do this we gotta fight."Jake says

"Sue's probably already rented out the space for whatever else the school needs right."Marley says

"They're turning this room into a computer lap putting the trophies in the display case..and that'll be it...next week will be our last lesson before graduation...we've had a long week in LA and Nationals we can just cancel rehearsal alright...see you guys tomorrow."Will says and leaves the choir room. Finn watches him leave and then scratches his head.

"I can't believe it...It's Over.."Unique says Everyone begins to get emotional and then they look to Finn who is not standing in front of them with his hands in his pockets speechless.

"Finn...what do we do now..I mean we have to do something.."Ryder says Finn gets an idea and then looks at Blaine Tina Artie and Sam. He smiles and signals the four of them to come up and they make a small circle.

"If we're going to go out we might as well go out with a big bang right."Finn smiles

"What do you have in mind?"Sam asked

"I need you guys to call in a few people."Finn says Tina and Blaine smile at each other and they all nod.

~The next day~

Will walks into the Choir room sighing he had to prepare for this weeks lesson...his 100th lesson with the glee club and it would be his final one ever..yet he had nothing he was just going to let Finn do the lesson Graduation they could do another good bye tribute right...for good..those words just broke his heart. He couldn't say goodbye to these kids...he couldn't say good bye to the glee club. Once Will entered the room he was shocked to see every seat in the choir room occupied...there was the combination of The Original New Direction and the Current he looked at everyone so confused they all smiled at him with welcoming smiles.

"What in the world is going on here."Will says

"Well We're waiting for glee club to start Mr. Shue except you're not the teacher today."Blaine smiles

"But I had a whole lesson plan set up."Will says

"Come on we all know you didn't have anything planned...with Sue cutting off the glee club we all figured it'd be nice to have all members of New Direction here...new and old."Artie laughs.

"This time this tribute is to you. We're going to show you what you've taught us over the years. How this room and the people in it changed us."Tina says

Will nods and smiles at his former students "Okay okay I approve Im still confused though because... if I cant teach this week who will?"Will smiles

"I Will."Finn says walking into the choir room with his brown button up shirt black tie and slacks on all of his friends hoot and holler at him as he makes his way into the room and towards the piano Finn smiles at his old friends places his book bag on the piano. Mike and Puck were banging on the chair yelling out "SEXY ASS" Quinn Mercedes and Brittany were and fake squealing.

"You're going to teach this week?..Alright Mr. Hudson show us what you got."Will smiles Finn chuckles and takes out his marker then makes his way to the and begins to write the words. "REUNION" Finn faces the choir room and smiles capping his word.

"Brittany whats that word on the board."Finn smiles Brittany "Reunion meaning ...coming together...well..almost everyone."She says

"Are we late for class?"Kurt smiles Blaine smiles and runs over to him hugging him tightly then Santana and Rachel follow him inside

"Brittany.."Santana says Brittany smiles and waves at her Rachel makes her way towards Mercedes and hugs her then turns her head to see Finn leaning on the piano and the 3 other former members returned.

"Just in time for the lesson Mr. Hudson was teaching."Quinn laughs Rachel looks over at him and Finn smiles as Kurt walks over to him and hugs his brother.

"Good to see you little brother."Finn says

"I missed you, you big lug now whats the lesson for this week."Kurt says as he takes his seat. Finn points to the board and smiles at everyone "This week is about all of us coming together one final time and remembering how much this room this club and everything that happened in here means to us..instead of one lesson this week..I'll put up a different word for the next 5 days...and in those five days you can express everything you've ever wanted to say to these people...whether you still have a grudge or...secret feelings for someone or just hate someone's guts and never had the balls to say so. Now is the time to say everything. Get everything out. Today our word is Reunion...we're all here together...and we're here to Say Thank you To Mister Shuester."Finn smiles

"I love this lesson plan."Mercedes says Finn smiles and nods at her

"And I'd love to go first if I may Finn."She says Finn moves over and sits on the stool in front of the piano "Floor's all yours Ms. Jones."Finn says

"Actually I need your help...you and I never got to sing a duet."Mercedes says Finn looks at her confused as she hands him a song sheet he chuckles and nods.

(Mercedes)

Oh, why you look so sad?  
Tears are in your eyes  
Come on and come to me now

(Finn)

Don't be ashamed to cry  
Let me see you through  
'Cause I've seen the dark side too

(Mercedes)

When the night falls on you

You don't know what to do  
Nothin' you confess, could make me love you less

(Both)

I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you

(Finn)

So, if you're mad, get mad  
Don't hold it all inside  
Come on and talk to me now

(Mercedes)

Hey, what you got to hide?  
I get angry too  
Well I'm a lot like you

(Finn)

When you're standing at the crossroads  
And don't know which path to choose  
Let me come along  
'Cause even if you're wrong

(Mercedes)

I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you

Take me in, into your darkest hour  
And I'll never desert you  
I'll stand by you

And when, when the night falls on you, baby  
You're feelin' all alone  
You won't be on your own

(Finn looks over and sees Rachel smiling at him he avoids her gaze and pats Mike on the shoulder then walks over to Quinn he smiles at her and Brittany then Santana sticks her tongue at him Puck gets up and hugs Finn tightly)

I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you  
Take me in, into your darkest hour  
And I'll never desert you

(Mercedes sings to Kurt and Blaine then squeezes Artie's cheeks)

I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you  
Yeah

(Finn and Mercedes smile and make their way back to the front and Mercedes lays her head on Finn's shoulder he smiles down at her as they reach the end of the song)

Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you

I'll stand by you  
No, no, no, no, no  
Take me in, into your darkest hour  
And I'll never desert you  
I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you

Everyone claps as they stand Finn and Mercedes high five and Will looks at them both "Perfect way to start the lesson Mr. Hudson."Will says.

During the rehearsal break Finn was saying his hello's to everyone as they all caught up he then made his way to the piano to get his book bag then Rachel got up from her seat and walked over to him.

"Hi."She says Finn nods at her "Welcome back. Fanny Brice."Finn says

"It's weird being back here with everyone..high school seems so long ago."Rachel says

"Almost a year it's crazy. So much has changed since then high school seems like another life time ago."Finn says

"Yeah everything changed...people moved..people drifted apart..we drifted apart.."Rachel says whispering the last words.

"A lot a change in a year who knew."Finn says

"Since Im here for the next week or two I was wondering if you and I could hang out...you know reconnect."Rachel says

"Maybe you know I've got things here with the lesson plan and I have finals at school."Finn says

"Finn we really should talk.."Rachel says

"I don't really see what we need to say to each other Rach. You're here for the Glee club and it means a lot that you took the time to come down here since you're so busy...I mean you were too busy to call me back right.."Finn says

"Finn I didn't mean to put you on the back burner things were just hectic with school and work and the show..."Rachel says

"Nothing personal I get it...you've moved on you made that clear and hey I have too...Im not worrying about US anymore Im focused on School and getting my teaching degree."Finn says

"I don't like that we're strangers now Finn.."Rachel says

"I didn't ask for it to be that way but it is now...We didn't try to save our friendship maybe we were never friends to begin with."Finn says

"How can you say that.."Rachel says shocked before Finn can answer The Unholy Trinity walks over to him and they all smile.

"Mr. Hudson. You looking really good in that tie...can I get some tutoring?"Santana laughs Finn laughs as they all circle him and pull him into a group hug..

"The Unholy Trinity...my favorite three for coming it means the world that you did..Especially you Brit MIT must be amazing for you." Finn says

"I feel so smart there Finn! Everyone loves Lord Tubbingtons! He misses you by the way!"Brittany smiles Finn chuckles and looks at Quinn who wraps her arms arund his neck.

"Welcome back Fabray."Finn says Quinn smiles "I think you as a teacher is a perfect fit Finn you finally found your calling."She says Finn pulls her into an hug and the four of them begin chatting away.

Rachel closes her eyes and then Puck walks over to her.

"I see you still have that look."Puck says Rachel looks at Puck confused

"What look?"She says

"That look of longing...and wanting to make Finn see that he's wrong that you two aren't as different as he thinks ..I know that look because I have the same one for Quinn."Puck says

"Seeing him again here..just made me realize he's the only thing Im missing right now in my life..and I just miss him so much.."Rachel says

"You've got less than a week to get Finn to fall in love with you again than Rach who knows maybe one of his lesson plans for the day is Rekindle...that would make things easier."Puck says Rachel laughs and looks over at Finn who is laughing and enjoying the company with his friends.

"Everything's so different now Noah..."Rachel says

"I know Finn still loves you Rachel...you just have to remind him you two are meant for each other. You're Rachel Berry you always get what you want. Make it happen."Puck says nudging her


	2. Chapter 2

**~ I dont own Glee, All stories I write are dedicated to Cory Monteith ~ READ AND REVIEW**

Everyone was in the choir room waiting for the next performances to begin then Quinn Santana and Brittany take center in their cherrios uniform.

"Oh my god.."Sam says

"Jesus Christ they're back..."Artie says

"Artie Christ has nothing to do with this...if you all remember correctly we are the Unholy Trinity and for you newbies if you don't know...we'll I guess it's time to show you."Quinn smirks The 3 beautiful ladies revive their performance of Toxic and they were definitely sexy about their performance almost all of the guys needed to cool off after watching them. Everyone claps once they finish, Finn shakes his head and sees Jake and Ryder look like they're about to burst in their pants he walks and holds in a laugh.

"Thank you Unholy Trinity for that very uhm entertaining performance how about we take five and let the two young boys in the back cool down.."Finn says Ryder and Jake both get up and run quickly out of the choir room. Everyone laughs.

"That was just Cruel you three.."Finn chuckled

"Like we always said it's all about the teasing never about the pleasing."Brittany says Quinn laughs and they all high five Finn shakes his head and goes into the office to check his class assignment he was doing online.

"Hey."Rachel says Finn looks up and looks at her confused.

"I just wanted to know if you were free tonight...for you know dinner."Rachel says Finn nods

"I have to head to school I have a paper to turn in I've got midterms so after Im done here I have to hit the books."Finn says

"Do you need any help? I was always a good study partner."Rachel says Finn shakes his head

"I think I'm good thanks though."Finn says

"Finn I'm trying here...You have to let me in eventually.."Rachel says

"Let you in for what exactly?"Finn asked

"To be friends."Rachel says

"We are friends Rach, just because we're friends doesn't mean we have to hang out the entire time while you're here does it? I mean you have other friends here too like Tina, Artie, Mercedes they're you're friends too and yet I dont see you offering them a dinner invitation."Finn says

"Finn please.."Rachel says

"What exactly did you expect to happen this week Rach?..you and I spend time together fall back in love then what? We get back together only to be ripped apart again?"Finn asked

"I don't know exactly..just seeing you and being near you and not getting to hold you...it doesn't seem like it's enough for me."Rachel says Finn looks at her.

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't feel the same way."Finn says

"Then since you do why are you being so cold...Finn I want us to be together I know you want that too."Rachel says

"Rachel hasn't this whole year taught you anything?"Finn says Rachel looks at him confused

"It's taught me that I got lost along the way in New York...but I found myself...I found a combination of the old and new me.."Rachel says

"That's good...I'm glad you found yourself but Im still in the process of finding myself. You got to experience a different life in New York and those experiences and lessons helped you find out who you are...Im still trying to process everything...and I don't think I should be in a relationship right now.."Finn says

"Is there someone else?"Rachel says looking down

"I've been dating yes I've met some girls on campus at parties and you know we hang out..."Finn says

"You've been dating...have you kissed or slept with any of these girls.."Rachel says slightly upset Finn raises his eyebrow

"I don't think that's your place to know...plus unlike you I'm not ready to I dont know move in with someone."Finn says Rachel nods

"Okay I deserved that.."Rachel says Finn shrugs.

"Look I appreciate that you want us to be together but now just isn't the time for that...you're busy with Funny Girl I've got school and Im not changing my plans just for a relationship."Finn says

"You're forgetting who you're talking to Finn...I don't give up that easy."Rachel smiles and walks away Finn watches her leave and he sighs sitting in his seat.

Later on that night. Rachel Santana Mercedes Brittany Quinn and Kurt were all at Breadsticks catching up.

"Where is Finn tonight?"Rachel asked

"He's out with a classmate studying for his midterm.."Kurt says looking at his menu.

"I think it's more than that.."Santana says under her breath only Kurt hears her and he elbows her in the ribs.

"So Ms. Fabray how is Yale?"Mercedes asked Quinn smiles

"I've got top Honors in all my classes and the campus is just incredible I love it there but being home just made me miss you guys so much..it's weird it's like everythings changed so much here."Quinn says

"It's very bizarre I went to see Lord Tubbingtons last night and he lost 40 pounds I think he's upset that I couldn't bring him to MIT."Brittany says Santana laughs

"Not everything changes."Kurt says Mercedes turns her head and sees Rachel just messing around with the greens on her plate.

"Whats up with you Berry?"Santana asked

"She's got the hopelessly missing Finn Hudson look."Kurt says

"What happened?"Quinn asked

"Im trying to get closer to him again and he shot me down..."Rachel says

"Because you're pressuring him. Look Hudson is actually in a good place right now he's doing well in school he's found something he's passionate in and he's not mopey about you anymore I say just let him be."Santana says

Rachel looks at her confused "Have you been keeping in touch with Finn?...and you didn't tell me. Santana we live together how could you not tell me?"Rachel says

"Why it had nothing to do with you, plus you're pissed at me for becoming your Understudy for Funny Girl."Santana says

"Ladies retract the claws. Rachel San has a point it didn't involve you plus she and Finn have a weird friendship and they are entitled to their own conversations."Kurt says rubbing his head.

"You're her understudy great job San!"Brittany smiles Santana smiles at her and Rachel rolls her eyes and crosses her arms.

~The next day in glee club everyone is waiting for Finn to show up Will looks up at his watch and texts Finn.~

"He's getting his grade for his first midterm right now Mr. Shue he's gonna be about a few minutes late."Puck says

"I guess I can write on the board for him then.."Will says looking at his phone and writing the words REWIND

"Rewind?...has Finn lost it?"Tina asked

"I think I see where he's going with this.."Artie smiles

"Do explain because he's not here to do that."Mike chuckles

"Rewind...we've had so much drama that now is the time to put those burned bridges to rest...you know..at least I think.."Artie says Suddenly Finn runs into the room and smiles at everyone.

"Sorry guys but traffic was a Bioootch."Finn says everyone laughs and sees the word on the board.

"How was your midterm?"Kurt smiles curiously Finn smiles widely and holds out his paper to his step brother.

"A+!? Finn that's amazing!"Kurt says and gets up to hug him Finn pats his brother on the back and then turns and faces the board.

"Alright Teach I think Artie covered the reason for the word but we need a little more info..Why Rewind?"Mike asked

"Now You may think Im crazy for picking this word for the day but it's necessary...Today we're going to rewind to every bad moment we've all ever had in here with each other...and even though we moved on from them..we're gonna actually focus on what we should have said before...Today we're going to OWN Up to everything."Finn says

"I'd like to go first..."Santana says Finn nods and takes the empty seat next to Rachel looks at him and holds his hand

"Congrats on your A+"Rachel whispers Finn smiles

"Thank you."Finn says Rachel smiles back and blushes Finn looks at her then turns his attention to Santana.

"I want to apologize to all of you I know in High school I was a Bitch and you all tolerated me for it but without you guys I would have never accepted who I really am and because of you guys Im living in New York and enjoying my life with great people...without you guys I wouldn't be happy...so Im sorry for not being as nice as I should be...you guys are always there for me and I just think this song expresses my gratitude...Hit it Brad."Santana smiles

Wait 'til you're announced  
We've not yet lost all our graces  
The hounds will stay in chains  
Look upon your greatness  
That you'll send the call out  
(Send the call out _[15x]_)

(Everyone begins dancing Brittany smiles and danced around Santana as she sings and Quinn pull Puck to the center of the choir room Rachel smiles and pulls Finn up he laughs and sways with her while Mercedes and Kurt sing backup for Santana)

Call all the ladies out  
They're in their finery  
A hundred jewels on throats  
A hundred jewels between teeth  
Now bring my boys in  
Their skin in craters like the moon  
The moon we love like a brother, while he glows through the room

Dancin' around the lies we tell  
Dancin' around big eyes as well  
Even the comatose they don't dance and tell

We live in cities you'll never see on screen  
Not very pretty, but we sure know how to run things  
Living in ruins of a palace within my dreams  
And you know, we're on each other's team

I'm kind of over getting told to throw my hands up in the air, so there  
So all the cups got broke shards beneath our feet but it wasn't my fault  
And everyone's competing for a love they won't receive  
'Cause what this palace wants is release

(Santana walks over to Marley and wraps her arm around her shoulder as they sing together she then stops and rolls Artie towards the Center)

We live in cities you'll never see on screen  
Not very pretty, but we sure know how to run things  
Living in ruins of a palace within my dreams  
And you know, we're on each other's team

(Mike Sam Ryder Jake and Mr. Shuester are all dancing in their seats)

I'm kind of over getting told to throw my hands up in the air  
So there  
I'm kinda older than I was when I revelled without a care  
So there

We live in cities you'll never see on screen  
Not very pretty, but we sure know how to run things  
Living in ruins of a palace within my dreams  
And you know, we're on each other's team  
We're on each other's team  
And you know, we're on each other's team  
We're on each other's team  
And you know, and you know, and you know

Everyone claps as Santana takes a bow Finn smiles at her and she hugs him. "Alright who's next?"Finn asked

"Finn..can we talk for a sec?"Quinn says Finn nods "Alright guys take 15 okay.."He says Quinn grabs his hand and they walk out of the choir room and into the hallway

"What the heck.."Puck says to Rachel "I don't know either.."Rachel says

"You don't think Quinn wants to get back together with Finn right?"Puck asked

"I don't know..."Rachel says concerned. She considered Quinn a friend a close friend actually so to think she still had feelings for Finn...Quinn would have said something to her right?

"Since the theme for the day is Rewind...I just uhm.."Quinn says looking down at her hand

"I never apologized for Sophomore year.."Quinn says Finn looks at her and listens. "You were my first boyfriend and I cheated on you with your best friend...I mean we were actually happy before I screwed it up..I dont even know why I didn't bring it up when we got back together our Junior Year...but I mean...we were pretty good together huh.."Quinn says Finn looks at his watch then holds out his hand.

"Will you come somewhere with me we only have like 12 minutes left so we have to be fast."Finn says Quinn nods and takes his hand and they run outside (Rachel and Puck were peaking out the door watching them once they leave the building they both give each other concerned looks)

Finn pulls Quinn out to the football field and walks to the goal post.

"What are we doing here?"She laughs Finn smiles at her and points to the post "You see that big dent in the goal post?"Finn asked Quinn nods and touches it.

"Yeah why?"She asked "Every time you and I got into a fight..I would come out here and kick the crap out of this goal post..."Finn says Quinn looks at it and sees the very large dent.

"One time I broke my toe..."Finn says

"Is that why you're a bad dancer?"Quinn says Finn chuckles

"Probably...Quinn you and I were terrible together..I mean yeah it was fun and you're an amazing kisser but we nearly tore each other's heads off."Finn says

"I know...that was mainly my fault..."Quinn says looking down Finn cups her cheek and smiles at her.

"I forgave you along time ago Q...I was hurt and yeah you were the first girl to ever break my heart...but if not for you I wouldn't have had someone amazing put me back together...you know...for a while."Finn says

"Rachel loves you Finn I hope you know that.."Quinn says

"Im not saying she doesn't...but right now I need to be by myself."Finn says

"Im glad we can be friends Finn...and Since we got our Rewind out of the way..will you sing with me?"Quinn says

"We'll always be friend Q..and YES I'd love to."Finn smiles

~Back in the choir room Brad begins playing the piano and Finn and Quinn are standing opposite side of the piano facing each other~

(Quinn looks up at Finn and begins singing)

I'd like to say we gave it a try

I'd like to blame it all on life

Maybe we just weren't right,

But that's a lie

That's a lie

(She looks over at Puck and sees him crossing his arms then she sends him a small smile Puck uncrosses his arms and winks at her)

And we can deny it as much as we want,

But in time our feelings will show,

'Cause sooner or later

We'll wonder why we gave up

But truth is, everyone knows

(Rachel looks over at Finn who is listening to Quinn sing to him she closes her eyes quickly stopping any tears that may fall Kurt looks over at her and places his hand on hers to comfort her)

Oh, almost, almost is never enough

So close to being in love,

If I would have known that you wanted me,

The way I wanted you

Maybe we wouldn't be two worlds apart,

But right here in each other's arms

Well we almost, we almost knew what love was,

But almost is never enough

(Finn faces Quinn and smiles slightly then he walks forward seeing Rachel tearing up he moves his eyes to somewhere else wondering why Rachel was crying)

If I could change the world overnight,

There'd be no such thing as goodbye

You'll be standing right where you were

And we'd get the chance we deserve

Try to deny it as much as you want

But in time our feelings will show

(Quinn and Finn walk towards each other and she holds his hand and smiles)

'Cause sooner or later,

We'll wonder why we gave up

The truth is everyone knows

Almost, almost is never enough,

So close to being in love,

If I would have known that you wanted me,

The way I wanted you,

Then maybe we wouldn't be two worlds apart

But right here in each other's arms

Well we almost, we almost knew what love was,

But almost is never enough

As they finish the song they take a bow Finn kisses Quinn's cheek and she smiles at him Rachel sees this and can't take it anymore she gets up and storms out of the choir room.

"The Classic Rachel Berry walk out...I knew it would only take two days Pay up ya'll."Artie says Everyone sighs and takes out 5 dollars handing it to Artie. Finn quickly runs after her and finds Rachel on the bleachers.

"Classic Walk out...it wouldn't be Glee club without it."Finn says sitting next to her.

"Shouldn't you be with Quinn.."Rachel says wiping her tears.

"What?"Finn asked

"I get it you don't want me because you want her...you could have just told me you still had feelings for her."Rachel says

"I would... if I did...Rach I don't have feelings for Q anymore."Finn says

"You guys sang a romantic duet together and you kissed her on the cheek."Rachel says glaring at him.

"Were you not listening to the words of the song?"Finn asked

"I was listening excuse me."Rachel says

"IF you really were then you'd know Quinn and I are accepting the fact that we're never going to be together...that we had our chance and it wasn't enough."Finn says Rachel looks at him and he wipes her tears.

"You dont love Quinn?"She asked

"I'll always love Quinn as a friend."Finn says

"Does that mean you love me?"Rachel asked Finn sighs "With you it's never easy...I'll always love you because you're Rachel...you're my epic love and probably always will be."Finn says

"IF that's true then why are you giving me crap reasons for us not to be together."Rachel says Finn looks at her and then sighs

"Rachel Im dating someone.."Finn says Rachel looks at him

"Is it serious?"She asked

"I dont know...I mean she's not like anyone I've ever met before..and I enjoy her company..I want to see where things go with her."Finn asked

"And what about us?"Rachel asked

"Rach there is no more us..you broke up with me remember.."Finn says

"What's her name?"Rachel asked Finn sighs

"Does it matter..you don't know her...she goes to Lima U with me.."Finn says

"Please tell me her name."Rachel says Finn looks at her and then shrugs

"Kimberly Snider.."Finn says

"Excuse me...I have to go.."Rachel says getting up Finn closes his eyes as he watches Rachel run down the bleachers in tears.

Once Rachel gets home she goes on Facebook looking up Kimberly Snider she was a slender woman with dark red hair she was beautiful it's not wonder Finn is dating her...but was he in love with her...how is it possible Finn was dating someone and she didn't know about it her roommate is his brother...unless..Kurt knew...and didn't tell her. Rachel wipes her tears shakes her head. How could Kurt have not said anything to her. Could it be possible that Finn was actually moving on from her...this was the first time in years that Rachel felt hopeless again. And whats worse...is Finn and Kimberly actually make a lovely couple she hated herself for thinking that.

**:) Hope you guys enjoyed it. Little Author note Kimberly Snider in my head would be Ashley Greene. Please Review and Comment :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**~ I dont own Glee, All stories I write are dedicated to Cory Monteith ~ READ AND REVIEW**

**Very dramatic chapter. Viewer Discretion advised**

Kurt walks into Finn's room and finds him studying for his next midterm. "Hi brother."Kurt says Finn smiles and nods at him and Kurt sits down.

"Rachel called me...with interesting news she was upset that I didn't tell her that you were seeing someone..which is news to me because I didn't even know you were seeing someone. So Explain to me something how could my brother not share that he's dating someone.."Kurt says Finn stays quiet and flips the page of his book.

"Finn do you want to know what I think..."Kurt says

"Im sure either way you'll tell me."Finn says

"I think you're scared to feel vulnerable the way you do when you're with Rachel. You've been through a tough time this year and so has she, but dont forget you're the reason why her dreams are officially coming true now..you let her go before she did...you had all the best intentions for her and now that you two are finally in a stable place individually you're scared to get back together in fear that you may lose yourself again. Am I right."Kurt says

"You make it sound very complicated..."Finn says

"Simplify it for me then."Kurt says

"We get back together then what? She goes back to New York gets to be the biggest star in the world and Im here in Lima. Im okay with the fact that Im just good enough to be in Lima I've made my peace with that.."Finn says

"Im trying to understand your logic here."Kurt says

"I wouldn't want to hold Rachel back while Im here and she's in New York...I know we'll end up together one day. I just dont see that day being anytime soon."Finn says

"And the girl that you're dating how does she fit into this?"Kurt asked Finn looks at him. "You have to promise to keep your mouth shut this time Im serious."Finn says

"You have my word.."Kurt says Finn nods "There is no girl...Kimberly is just a friend of mine in school she tutors me in Sociology and we're study partners."Finn says

"So you thought that telling Rachel you had a girlfriend would get her to drop the idea of getting back together?"Kurt says Finn nods

"But you love her."Kurt says

"I love Rachel with every fiber of my being Kurt. But her dreams aren't dreams anymore they're reality now and I would just distract her from that. She needs to focus on nothing but Funny Girl. And I need to focus on School."Finn says

"You are something else Finn Christopher Hudson."Kurt says

"You gave me your word. Don't tell her anything."Finn says Kurt nods

"I won't say anything to her. Just so you know...I think if you two were to give it another shot that you'd be able to make it work..."Kurt says Finn looks at him then back at his book he sighs and gets up closing his book needing a break.

Finn grabs his jacket and walks around the town shoving his hands in his pockets he decides to stop by the creek he sits down and looks at the water taking in the peace and quiet.

"Finn?.."He hears Finn turns around and sees Rachel there with a lantern and blanket.

"Hey what are you doing here?"Finn asked

"I remember how peaceful it is here so I decided why not stop by."Rachel says Finn nods and faces the water again. Rachel clears her throat and then Finn feels her staring at him

"You can sit over here if you want."Finn says

"Thanks."Rachel says Finn doesnt say anything and then he watches Rachel place the blanket on the ground and sits on it. Finn notices her rubbing her arms to keep her warm. Finn takes off his jacket and hands it to her.

"You should know the weather here by now."Finn says Rachel smiles slightly "I forget when it looks warm its actually nearly freezing."Rachel says

"I miss you.."Rachel whispers Finn closes his eyes and doesnt look at her.

"Look I know I messed up but you did too...you just let me go."Rachel says

"I let you go because it was the right thing to do..and it obviously worked out in your favor look at where you are now you're head lining a Broadway play. You're favorite one actually."Finn says

"And it's more than a dream come true but...you're not there with me..I feel like something is always missing and you can't deny that you miss me too."Rachel says on the verge of tears.

"Rach.."Finn says Rachel pulls his face towards her "Tell me right now you don't love me anymore and I'll stop I'll manage to some how let you go..."Rachel whispers against him Finn opens his eyes and sees her tears falling down Finn wipes her tears and he sighs "Rach I.." before he can manage to say anything his cellphone rings.

"Kurt now isn't the best time okay..go ahead arrange my closet I don't care."Finn says

"Finn I just got a call from Dad...it's your Mom.."Kurt says Finn listens and Rachel sees his jaw clench and tears swell up in his eyes.

"I'll be right there.."Finn says and hangs up he quickly stands up and runs his fingers through his hair.

"Hey..what is it?"Rachel says holding his arm. "I'm sorry Rach..I gotta go..Im sorry."Finn says

"Finn.."Rachel calls after him as he runs to his car.

~In the hospital~ Finn walks towards the front desk and sees Kurt and Burt pacing back and forth

"What happened?"Finn asked

"I have no idea...she was getting off work and then one of her coworkers said she just face planted on the floor out of no where."Burt says Finn rubs the back of his neck and looks around the hospital nervously.

"Family Of Carol Hudson Hummel?"The Doctor says Finn and Burt walk over to him.

"Your Mother has a malignant neoplasm in her brain.."The Doctor says

"Doc english come on."Burt says

"She has a brain tumor..she's actually had it for the past year...it grew at an incredible pace it's gotten so big it's blocking space in the intracranial cavity.."The Doctor says

"What are you saying seriously Doc."Burt says

"This tumor has gotten so big it's starting to create pressure in her brain...we need to operate now to cut down the tumor to a smaller size or possibly eliminate it."The Doctor says Finn quickly turns away and covers his mouth Burt looks over at Finn and then nods at the doctor.

"Operate..save my wife you got it."He says The Doctor nods and goes back into the ER

"Hey You're Mom is going to be okay."Burt says Finn nods and Burt pulls him into a hug. Kurt watches as his father and brother hug he takes out his cellphone and texts Rachel and the New Directions "Get to Scared Heart Hospital Now."

Everyone begins to meet up after school for Glee Rehearsal Puck smiles at Quinn and he wraps his arm around her "Hi" She smiles at him Puck kisses her cheek. Will and Mike are doing silly dance moves Santana Mercedes and Rachel are all listening to Tina's dramatic monologue for Graduation and Sam is copying off Blaine's History homework Suddenly everyone's cellphone goes off. They all check their phone's at the same time.

"What's going on?"Santana asked

"Something's wrong.."Blaine says Will looks at everyone and then looks at the clock.

"We'll just have to see whats going on..come on guys."Will says everyone gets up and Will locks up the choir room.

All members of the New Directions walk into the hospital the Nurse looks at them confused

"You guys we aren't taking musical guests right now."she says

"We're here for someone a friend of ours...Hummel."Will says

"Oh yes...right through there please quiet in the waiting area."The Nurse says Will leads everyone to the waiting area and they see a very quiet Finn leaning against the wall, Burt pacing back and forth and Kurt who is sitting down in a seat.

"Hey.."Will says Kurt stands up and walks over to them.

"Kurt what's going on?"Will asked

"Finn's Mom is in surgery we just found out she has a dangerous tumor in her brain...they needed to operate as soon as possible.."Kurt says Everyone is in shock Puck makes his way over to Burt he slightly smiles at him

"He hasn't said anything in over 4 hours.."Burt says Puck nods and makes his way over to his bestfriend

"Hey Bro.."Puck says patting him on the back Finn takes his head away from the wall and looks at Puck

"It's gonna be alright, I mean when has your Mom ever let anything bring her down right? Mama Hudson is a Boss."Puck says Finn does say anything then Puck sees tears begin to fall down his best friend's face

"Come here man.."Puck says pulling him into a hug Finn still doesn't say anything then he hugs Puck back.

"Im here for you bro whatever you need."Puck says patting him on the back.

After a few minutes Puck walks back to the others and Will looks at him. "He won't talk to me I dont know how to help him."Puck says

"We should give him space..this is a difficult time for him."Will says

"Why do bad things always happen to Finn?"Brittany asked Everyone looks at Brittany.

"I mean he's a good guy...shouldn't good people have a good life? Why is his life so hard..I just dont understand."Brittany says

"That's why we're gonna be here for him you guys..we're his Family and he needs us now more than ever."Will says

"Mr. Shue is right Finn is always helping all of us out and we never even have to ask..now it's our turn to return the favor."Puck says

"You should talk to him."Quinn says

"And say what exactly..I mean if he hasn't said anything to Burt Kurt and Puck how will I make any difference?"Rachel asked

"Because you're the love of his life...some how seeing you should be enough."Quinn says

"I gotta get out of here Hospitals freak me out."Kurt says

"Kurt your brother needs you.."Santana says

"Im sure Carol will be fine I just I have to get out of here Im getting anxiety."Kurt says

"Follow him."Will says To Blaine. He nods and goes after Kurt.

A few hours pass and Finn runs his fingers through his hair as he finally takes a seat Mercedes nudges Rachel and Rachel looks at her.

"Bring Finn his food and talk to him!"She says Rachel takes the burger and fries from her then walks over to Finn.

"You should eat."Rachel says

"Not hungry."Finn says

"I find that hard to believe come on you always eat you're like a bottomless pit."Rachel smiles Finn doesn't laugh then Rachel sighs and holds his hand.

"I know you're scared but we're all here for you. Talk to me..tell me whats going on in your head.."Rachel says Finn squeezes her hand tightly.

"I can't lose my Mom Rachel...she's the only parent I have left...I mean Burt's my step dad but..it's always been Me and My Mom.."Finn says Rachel leans over and kisses his cheek Finn closes his eyes and rests his eyes on her neck.

"How long has it been?"Burt asked

"Since you got her 7 hours and 45 minutes."Quinn says Burt continues to pace Rachel looks down at Finn on her shoulder and she runs her fingers through his hair, whispering words on comfort in his ear.

After an hour passes The Doctor comes out taking off his mask and walks over to Burt

"Finn."Burt calls Finn lifts his head from Rachel's neck and he walks over to them. "We were able to minimize the tumor in her brain she's stable for now...there is a possibility of brain hemorrhaging these next 12 hours will be crucial we can't have any visitors for her so you can go home and we'll call you."The Doctor says

"I won't leave my mother."Finn says Burt places his hand on Finn's shoulder

"Thank you Doctor."He says Finn sighs and turns around facing the New Directions.

"You guys can all go home it's been a long day..Thanks for coming by."Finn says shoving his hands in his pocket Santana stands up and walks over to hug him.

"Stay Strong Hudson."She says to him Finn nods and then everyone says kind words to him and Burt as they leave. Finn turns and sees Rachel still sitting in the seat she was in.

"You should go home..you have to help with the glee club tomorrow.."Finn says

"What about you?"Rachel asked

"Im not leaving my mom here alone."Finn says

"And I won't leave you."Rachel says Finn doesn't say anything he just sits down next to her and Rachel laces their hands together.

"Im shocked Kimberly isn't here some girlfriend you have..not being here when her boyfriend needs her most."Rachel says Finn doesn't say anything he's to tired to bring it up suddenly his cellphone rings Rachel looks over and sees KIM pop up on his phone.

"Excuse me."Finn stands up

"Hey Kim...yeah..no it's alright Im just waiting until I hear something from the Doctor no I dont need anything...okay..See you."Finn hangs up and puts his phone into his pocket.

"Why didn't you ask her to come?"Rachel asked

"I think I'd rather just have you here if thats okay."Finn whispers as he looks at his hands Rachel leans over and kisses his forehead. Rachel gets an idea and runs her fingers through his hair.

I can't win, I can't reign  
I will never win this game  
Without you, without you  
I am lost, I am vain,  
I will never be the same  
Without you, without you

(Finn closes his eyes as Rachel sings into his ear, Rachel feels her heart beating faster as she sings each note)

I won't run, I won't fly  
I will never make it by  
Without you, without you  
I can't rest, I can't fight  
All I need is you and I  
Without you

Without you  
Woooooh!  
You! You! You!  
Without You

Can't erase, so I'll take blame  
But I can't accept that we're estranged  
Without you, without you

I can't quit now, this can't be right  
I can't take one more sleepless night  
Without you, without you

I won't soar, I won't climb  
If you're not here, I'm paralyzed  
Without you, without you

Finn looks at Rachel and she stops singing she cups his cheek and leans forward to kiss him she smiles softly when she sees Finn closing his eyes.

**_Im sorry...for so many reasons...and the next few chapters I guarantee you IT WILL MAKE YOU CRY. But Finchel will grow closer again. Next Chapter Glee club is rapidly reaching its demise and with Finn unfocused they change their sense of priority._**


	4. Chapter 4

**~ I dont own Glee, All stories I write are dedicated to Cory Monteith ~ READ AND REVIEW**

As they lean closer Rachel tries to close the distance to kiss Finn's lips but they are stopped by Burt's footsteps

"Finn the doctor says you can see your mother now..you go first."He says Finn nods and pulls away standing up and goes into the room. Burt looks over at Rachel who is now bright red.

"Finn is lucky to have a friend like you Rachel especially right now."Burt says

"How are you doing?"Rachel asked Burt shakes his head "My priority right now is Finn, he's already lost one parent and he was a baby when that happened..if anything were to happen to Carol now..who knows how Finn will take it.."Burt says

"Carol will be Fine Burt.."Rachel says

"Rachel I really wish that were true but the Doctors are saying Carol could suffer from brain hemorrhaging or brain failure..."Burt says

"Are you saying either way Carol could.."Rachel says Burt nods "There's a slim chance Carol will come out of this alive..."Burt says Rachel covers her mouth in shock.

~In the Hospital Room~ Finn is at the end of his mother's bed he takes a deep breath and sits down next to her he takes her hand and holds it tightly.

"Hi Mom...I know you can't probably hear me right now which is okay I mean you need your rest..but I want you to know I love you and Im sorry if I've been thick headed these past few months...but you know I finally found something that I want to do with my life..and that's all because of you...because of your love and guidance...Mom I really need you to wake up now okay. You're the only parent I have left..I can't lose you too."Finn says holding onto her hand tightly

Rachel is leaning against the door and she shakes her head she needed to be there for him to help him...she just didn't know how.

In the Choir Room Puck Quinn Mercedes and Mike were sitting around trying to think of a way to cheer Finn up Rachel walks inside

"You guys are probably thinking the same exact thing I am."Rachel says

"I've known Finn since we were in preschool Ive never seen him so torn."Puck says

"It's understandable his mother is dying."Quinn says

"She's not dying you don't know that."Mike says sternly

"Actually...I was talking to Burt last night...this isn't looking too good guys we have to be prepared.."Rachel says

"Prepared for what?"Puck asked

"For Finn to lose control Puck you know Finn as well as I do..you remember what happened Sophomore year he kicked and broke 13 chairs in one hour...and he quit glee club and slept with Santana."Quinn says

"He wouldn't lose control I know Finn he's stable.."Puck says

"Not when he's upset Puck...Finn's never really lost anyone before I mean there's his dad but he was a baby during that time. All he knows is being with his mother.."Mike says

"What the hell do we do then Berry?"Puck says

"I wish I knew.."Rachel says

~At the hospital Finn has yet to sleep he's been awake for more that 24 hours but he refuses to leave his mothers side she hasn't even moved once yet Burt walks into the room and offers Finn a hot sandwich.

"EAT."Burt says

"Im not hungry."Finn says

"It wasn't a request Finn you haven't eaten since yesterday afternoon."Burt says

"And Im telling you Im not hungry eat it yourself if you want or give it to the guy in room 10 he's starving."Finn says

"Finn.."Burt says

"I know what you're going to tell me...and I don't want to hear it. My Mom will get through this..she wouldn't leave me not like this."Finn says

"Son we have to prepare you for the worst."Burt says

"Nothing is worse than this right now Burt."Finn says Burt sighs and places his hand on Finn's shoulder.

Rachel and Kurt are in her room and she looks at him. "Are you alright..I mean this thing with Carol and everything must be hard on you too."Rachel asked

"I prefer not to think about it...look at this shirt lots of glittery and sparkles I love it."Kurt smiles Rachel raises her eyebrow and snatches the magazine from his hands.

"Kurt your step Mom is dying..it's not a possibility this is a fact and you're over here looking at over priced shirts?"Rachel asked

"What do you want me to say Rachel..it took me years to get over my Mother's death..if you want my advice..just let Finn lash out whatever emotions he has..if Carol is on her death bed..than Finn will definitely lash out in some way."Kurt says Rachel runs her hands through her hair and lays down on her bed facing the ceiling.

Puck walks into the hospital and sees Finn sitting down in the chair with his eyes closed Puck walks over to him and nudges him slightly Finn opens his eyes and sees his bestfriend standing before him.

"Hey man I was just resting my eyes.."Finn says stretching "You haven't left this seat all day bro come on lets go get a burger."Puck says

"No Im not hungry and Im not leaving until she wakes up."Finn says Suddenly Finn sees his Mother's Eyes open then he quickly stands up

"Mom...Mom?..Go get the doctor."Finn says Puck nods and quickly runs out of the room

"Mom hey..it's me."Finn says cupping her cheek Carol looks at Finn and suddenly her body starts shaking and her eyes roll back and shut as she continues to shake.

Puck comes back with the Doctors Nurses and Burt. Burt takes off his hat and watches through the window trying to hold back his tears but they end up falling anyways.

"MOM!"Finn screams trying to figure out what the do the Nurses and Doctor escort Finn out of the room and Finn grabs his hair and just watches at the doctors and Nurses try to help his Mother Finn hears the heart monitor go into a flat line.

"No no no Please..no"Finn says

The Doctors try to revive Carol but there was no use they couldn't save her...The Older man nods and looks at the clock. "Time of Death..2pm."He says The Nurses cover Carol's face and the doctor walks out of the room and faces Finn. "We lost her..the hemorrhaging was too much for her to take...I'm sorry there was just too much brain damage.."He says Finn shakes his head

"No you can still save her you have to be able to do something..please.."Finn says practically begging.

"Im Sorry son..."The Doctor says Puck quickly wipes his tear and looks over at Burt who is now looking down at the ground crying silently. Finn shakes his head and walks away.

"Finn.."Puck says

"No..let him be...could you call Kurt please.."Burt says Puck nods and takes out his cellphone.

Kurt and Rachel are still in her room as they watch a Broadway Documentary Kurt sees Puck calling him. "No Puckerman I will not buy you beer with my Fake Id."Kurt says

"Kurt...Carol's gone.."Puck says

"What.."Kurt says standing up Rachel pauses the movie and looks at Kurt confused

"Just get your ass to the hospital okay. Your family needs you."Puck says Kurt puts down the phone and looks at Rachel.

"What is it?"Rachel asked

"It's really bad Rachel...we have to go."Kurt says Rachel nods and they gather their things and head over to the hospital. Rachel calls Mike Quinn Santana Brittany and Mr. Shuester to the hospital

Kurt and Rachel arrive at the hospital and they see Puck waiting at the front he looks up and walks over to them.

"Where's my Dad?"Kurt asked

"In the hospital Morgue..you better talk to him.."Puck says Kurt nods and walks into the Morgue.

"Where is Finn.."Mr. Shuester says Puck turns and points "He on the other side of the hospital.."Puck says

"Lets go.."Mr. Shuester says everyone walks to the other side of the hospital and they see Finn in front of a wall punching it. Puck sees Finn's knuckles are bloody They all stand back and watch Finn pound his fist into the wall Mr. Shuester walks over to him. Finn doesn't stop punching the wall Mr. Shuester tries to get him to stop but it's no use.

"Rachel..help him.."Quinn whispers Rachel walks over to Finn and Mr. Shuester she pulls Shuester aside and walks in front of Finn and stands in front of him and the wall before Finn and hit the wall one more time he stops and sees Rachel in front of him.

"Move.."Finn says

"No..."Rachel says

"Rachel move the hell out of the way right now."Finn says

"How is breaking your hand going to solve anything?"Rachel asked

"Move I won't ask you again."Finn says Rachel sees rage in his eyes and shakes her head.

"Finn you need to calm down okay we're all here for you..."Rachel says

"MOVE THE FUCK OUT OF THE WAY!"Finn yells

"NO!"Rachel yells back Finn shakes his head and before he can walk away Rachel wraps her arms around him and Finn stops and drops his arms.

"Im not leaving you..not now not ever do you understand me..I love you and I'm here.."She says Finn closes his eyes and lays his head on her shoulder.

"Dad...Are you alright?"Kurt asked

"I lost her...I lost her..How do I even..I promised to love and protect her.."Burt cries

"Dad none of this is your fault..."Kurt says Burt shakes his head and puts his hat on then he looks at Kurt.

"Where were you Son..your family needed you.."Burt says

"i couldn't do this again..I couldn't be put through this again.."Kurt says Burt sighs and pulls his son into a hug.

"Your brother needs you Kurt we need to help him through this."Burt says

Rachel brings Finn into the ER to get his hand bandaged and put into a temporary cast Rachel drives Finn to his house and they enter inside.

"You've had a long couple of days you should just sleep.."Rachel says Finn sits on the couch and just looks at his hand.

"Call me if you need me okay."Rachel says and kisses his forehead then begins to walk out the door.

"Rachel..'Finn calls out Rachel turns around and listens.

"Will you stay with me tonight I don't want to be alone.."Finn says Rachel smiles slightly and nods she extends her hand and Finn takes it as they walk up to his room.

Finn shucks off his jeans and takes off his shirt and lays down on the bed handing his shirt to Rachel she takes his shirt and goes into his bathroom and changes into it. She lays down next to Finn and lays her head on his chest.

"Good Night Finn.."She whispers Finn wraps his arms around Rachel and closes his eyes Rachel kisses his hand and drifts off to sleep as well.


	5. Chapter 5

**~ I dont own Glee, All stories I write are dedicated to Cory Monteith ~ READ AND REVIEW**

Rachel turns her body to wrap her arms around Finn but she's awakened by an empty spot she opens her eyes and sees Finn is gone she sits up and looks around looking at the clock it was already 11am she gets out of the bed and walks down the stairs she's immediately greeted by Finn walking into the front door who is sweaty and has his ear phones in his ear he looks up and sees Rachel awake and smiling at him.

"Hey."Finn says putting his cellphone down and looking at her. Rachel walks over to him

"You must be hungry I think we have some yogurt and Fruit here."Finn says walking into the kitchen Rachel follows him.

"Don't you think we should talk?"Rachel asked Finn ignores her and take out the yogurt and fruit and begins preparing them for Rachel. She sighs and walks over to him.

"Finn stop I really think we need to talk."Rachel says

"No Rachel."Finn says not looking at her. "No? No you don't want to talk..Finn you really need to. Your mother just died..."Rachel says

"NO!"Finn yells Rachel steps back startled Finn closes his eyes and rubs his hand to his face.

"Maybe you should go back home."Finn says Rachel picks her head up and shakes her head.

"Finn I don't think it's best to leave you especially now."Rachel says

"Well I'm telling you I need to be left alone. I gotta arrange funeral stuff with Burt and Kurt today..Burt wants to just do this later in the afternoon.. I just need to be left alone please."Finn says Rachel walks over to him and places her hands on his cheeks and leans her forehead against his Finn sighs and closes his eyes.

"Call me. Whenever you need me I'll be here for you. Do you understand me. I'm not going away."Rachel says Finn nods Rachel kisses his forehead and walks out the door once Finn hears the door shut he walks into the living room to lock it then he picks up a picture of him and his mother he holds it close to his chest and drops to the floor crying.

Rachel enters her house and she sighs putting her hands on her face trying to collect herself. "Hi Baby."Leroy says Rachel looks at him and gives him a sad smile. "Come here Baby."Leroy says Rachel walks over to him and she hugs her father tightly.

"I love you Daddy."Rachel says Leroy kisses her head "I know Baby I love you too."He says

Will is putting on his blazer and Emma walks over to him. She holds up her pearls and Will places it around her neck and he smiles slightly at her.

"Emma the world is so uncertain...I want you to know I love you and our baby so much."Will says Emma nods and kisses his cheek.

"The important thing is you be there for Finn today..he's really gonna need you."Emma says

"This is just the worst week...Glee club is ending and Sue has agreed to extend our practices for the alumni and present students because of what happened..."Will says

"Maybe being in Glee club will help Finn..it always does right."Emma says

"I hope so."Will says

~At the Funeral service~ Finn Burt and Kurt are in their suits. Burt is greeting everyone that is walking into the funeral home Kurt turns his head and sees Finn standing in front of the coffin it looks like he's zoned out he hasn't said a word to neither Burt or Kurt since they arrived at the funeral home.

Kurt stands up and walks over to Finn. "Let's get some air brother you need it."Kurt says

"No I'm fine where I am."Finn says not bothering to look at his stepbrother "I think some air would do you good I mean come on you need the sunlight you're already paler than snow."Kurt chuckles Finn doesn't show any movement.

"I know you're hurting Finn but you have to let us in, keeping in your emotions will only hurt you more.."Kurt says

"Please go away Kurt.."Finn says

"But Finn.."Kurt says

"Now."Finn says without looking at him Kurt sighs and walks away from Finn.

A couple hours later everyone from the Glee club comes by Kurt smiles and hugs everyone "Thank for coming you guys.."Kurt says

"Where's Frankenteen?"Santana says

"He's went to his truck to get something..."Burt says Will pats his arm and he nods at everyone.

"Lets go pay our respects guys."Will says Puck walks out back and sees Finn sitting in the flatbed of his truck drinking a beer Puck sighs and walks in front of him.

"If you ask me if I'm going I'm going to have to throw this can at your head."Finn asked

"No I was just wondering if I could have one."Puck says Finn reaches behind him and hands Puck a beer Puck nods taking the beer and opening it looking at his best friend Finn looks at him and holds up his drink.

"To my Mom..."Finn says Puck nods and toasts their drinks together "To Mama Hudson."Puck says and they drink.

Back inside Rachel Quinn and Santana are standing together paying their respects to Carol and Quinn shakes her head. "I remember when Finn thought he was the father of my Baby and my parent's kicked me out, Carol took me in without a second thought. She would cook be breakfast and take care of me while Finn was at work..she was the best."Quinn says

"Yeah too bad the baby wasn't going to be her grand child since you slept with Puck."Santana says

"Everything's a damn joke to you! This is a funeral!"Quinn says

"Im just curious why bring up a bad memory Carol must have been upset when she found out you lied to her only son about to baby you told him was his."Santana says

'Both of you shut up! This is not the place! Take it outside Finn doesn't need to see you two arguing."Rachel says upset Quinn and Santana nod and both shut up and walk to their seats. Rachel shakes her head and looks down at Carol.

"I promise to take care of Finn Mrs. Hudson Hummel...I give you my word I won't leave him."Rachel says

"Hey guys the service is about to start take your seats please."Kurt says The Priest walks to the podium and begins his speech Burt looks around and doesn't see Finn anywhere

"I thought Puck was going to get Finn?"Tina asked

"Im sure they'll be in soon."Quinn says a few seconds later Finn and Puck walk inside and Puck covers his mouth and sits down next to Quinn and then Santana looks at him

"Puckerman are you wasted?"She says

"Shhh...The holy man is talking."Puck says slurring

"Oh my god he's wasted."Santana says Rachel turns around and sees Puck trying to hold in a laugh Quinn rolls her eyes and points to Puck mouthing Drunk.. Rachel faces forward and sees Finn who looks flushed obviously they all know he's drunk as well.

"We have a song here to be sung by Carol's only son Finn..Finn please come up."The Priest says Finn walks up to the podium and then hands Brad the music Brad nods and begins playing. Finn doesn't look at anyone he looks down at his hands and takes a deep breath

Proud of your boy  
I'll make you proud of your boy  
Believe me, bad as I've been, Ma  
You're in for a pleasant surprise

I've wasted time  
I've wasted me  
So say I'm slow for my age  
A late bloomer, Okay, I agree

(Everyone begins tearing up Will wraps his arms around Emma and she wipes her tears Rachel looks up at Finn and her heart breaks for him. Finn walks over to the coffin and looks down at his mother he closes his eyes then faces everyone else again.)

That I've been one rotten kid  
Some son, some pride and some joy  
But I'll get over these lousin' up  
Messin' up, screwin' up times

You'll see, Ma, now comes the better part  
Someone's gonna make good  
Cross his stupid heart  
Make good and finally make you  
Proud of your boy

(Kurt is in tears and Burt is putting on a brave face he knew how Carol felt about her son she was so proud of him...how could Finn not that. Quinn lays her head on Puck's shoulder he closes his eyes and holds her hand tightly trying to be strong for his best friend)

Tell me that I've been a louse and loafer  
You won't get a fight here, no ma'am  
Say I'm a goldbrick, a goof-off, no good  
But that couldn't be all that I am

(Blaine looks over and sees Kurt dabbing a tissue to his face he sighs as he watches Finn continue to sing. Santana is holding Brittany's hands and she begins to see Finn tearing up as he sings she turns her head and tries to keep it together,)

Water flows under the bridge  
Let it pass, let it go  
There's no good reason that you should believe me  
Not yet, I know, but

Someday and soon  
I'll make you proud of your boy  
Though I can't make myself taller  
Or smarter or handsome or wise

( Rachel wipes her tears and licks her lips taking a deep breath and letting it out she needed to be strong for the man she loved..she needed to be his safety net but seeing him cry as he sang just made every part of her ache..she hated seeing Finn in any pain..)

I'll do my best, what else can I do ?  
Since I wasn't born perfect like Dad or you  
Mom, I will try to  
Try hard to make you  
Proud of your boy.

As Finn finishes the song The Priest walks over to him and places a hand on his shoulder there wasn't a dry face in the room at all everyone was in tears Finn doesn't say anything then he sits down taking his place next to Kurt. Everyone then moves outside as they begin to lower the coffin The Priest nods at Finn he walks over and kneels down to place his rose and drop it down then he reaches over and and grabs the dirt and sprinkles it over the coffin.

"Today we lay to rest Carol Anne Hudson...she beloved Mother Wife and friend god please bless her and have her forever in your guidance amen."The Priest says Finn watches as the coffin is filled up with dirt. Rachel walks over to him and entwines their fingers together and looks up at him placing her free hand his chest Finn closes his eyes and Rachel tip toes and makes their foreheads touch.

"How do I help you Finn?..you have to let me in.."Rachel says

"Stop worrying about me. Im fine."Finn says

"No you're not..after that performance you're not alright you're not fine.."Rachel says Finn kisses her forehead.

"Im fine Rachel..I'll even see you tomorrow at Glee club."Finn says Rachel sighs and runs her fingers through her hair.

"Did he talk to you?"Santana asked

"No he didn't say anything expect he was fine."She says

"You know that's a lie."Santana says

"He's going to lose it Santana...he hasn't opened to anyone at all."Rachel says

"We're in def Con Mode now."Santana says

~At Glee club~ Everyone is listening to April Rhodes talk about her broadway career and how some guy bought her her own island something Rachel didn't really care about because it was already 35 minutes into Glee Club and...Finn was no where to be found he was suppose to be giving the lesson today she tried texting him but he never responded.

"So What should we even sing about today kids!." April smiles Finn and Puck are laughing they both stumble inside and they smile at everyone

"SUP BITCHERS!"Puck says and pushes the guy holding the guitar out of the way.

"They're wasted again.."Santana says to Rachel she sighs and just watches the two guys. Finn takes the marker and writes the wrote SEX on the board

"Uhm...Finn."Will says

"Let's talk about sex guys!"Finn says smiling the boys certainly cheer and the girls all cross their arms.

"I know we all say that we're all a family but you gotta admit we all managed to hook up some how."Finn says

"He's actually got a point...Finn dated Quinn who slept with Puck who slept with Brittany and Santana who had sex with Finn who had sex with Rachel who.."Tina says

"Okay we get it..you've all be friendlier than most people...but Finn I dont think this is appropriate."Will says

"Well you're not the teacher Will I am..SO lets talk about sex.. HIT IT!"Finn yells

(Puck smiles and dances over to Quinn who is glaring at him covering her face as he sings to her)

(Punch it, Hurb  
Yo, I don't think we should talk about this  
Come on, why not?  
People might misunderstand what we're tryin' to say, you know?  
No, but that's a part of life)

Come on

(Both Puck and Finn)  
Let's talk about sex, baby  
Let's talk about you and me  
Let's talk about all the good things  
And the bad things that may be  
Let's talk about sex  
Let's talk about sex  
Let's talk about sex  
Let's talk about sex

(Finn walks over and sees April smiling at him seductively he pulls her by the hand and she stand up dancing with him provocatively as he sings Rachel raises her eyebrow and shits in her seats uncomfortably watches as April Rhodes practically is dry humping Finn right now)

Let's talk about sex for now to the people at home or in the crowd  
It keeps coming up anyhow  
Don't decoy, avoid, or make void the topic  
Cuz that ain't gonna stop it  
Now we talk about sex on the radio and video shows  
Many will know anything goes  
Let's tell it how it is, and how it could be

(Puck jumps down and does his pelvic thrust as everyone actually begins to feel the music Artie rolls over and begins dancing with them taking Kitty with him who is twirling around)

How it was, and of course, how it should be  
Those who think it's dirty have a choice  
Pick up the needle, press pause, or turn the radio off  
Will that stop us, Pep? I doubt it  
All right then, come on, Spin

(Kurt watches as his brother has started a basic sex riot with the Newbies Tina Sam Artie Puck and April Rhode he sighs and shakes his head) Will watches everything going on and then stands up cutting off the band

"Oh Buzz kill!"Puck yells

"Quiet Puckerman...Finn this is suppose to be meaningful last few lessons and you're turning it well...into an orgy and You April you shouldn't encourage these students."Will says

"Willie Finny here isnt you're student he's a man now..you're 19 now right?"April says running her hand down his chest Finn smirks at her and the Rachel quickly stands up

"I think Glee club is over for the day don't you agree Mr. Shuester."She says Will nods "We'll all meet tomorrow in the auditorium...Students please help wrap up the rest of the awards and box up the music books."Will says Everyone begins to exit the choir room leaving Finn Rachel April Kurt and Will.

"What's the matter with you that wasn't a lesson plan that was a planned disaster."Kurt says

"They all had fun."Finn says shrugging.

"Finn you're drunk...you shouldn't have come like this and you're underage."Will says

"Hey Hottie give me a call if you really want to talk about sex."April smiles kissing his cheek Finn winks at her and Rachel pulls Finn's arm and they walk out to the hallway.

"What the hell were you thinking...and really you've been drinking again? And whats worse you can to a high school drunk?"Rachel says

"Just having fun."Finn says

"Finn this has gone far enough..and what the hell was that with April she was practically humping you in the center of the room! How do you think that makes me feel!"Rachel yells

"WHAT DO YOU CARE! You're not my girlfriend anymore remember. What I do is none of your business!"Finn yells back

"Im worried about you Finn...since you're mother's passing you've been so distant not just to me but to your family."Rachel says

"STOP WORRYING ABOUT ME I NEVER ASKED YOU TO! Just go back to New York where you belong because I don't want you here."Finn says Rachel shakes her head and slaps him across the face.

"Whether you think so or not I'm always going to worry about you because I love you. I thought that somehow through all the pain you're feeling you'd remember that. And for the record, your mother would be disappointed in you right now."Rachel says and walks away leaving Finn speechless and upset.

Will is in the auditorium taking down all the Glee Club flyers he hears footsteps and sees Finn walking towards him with his arms crossed he is looking down.

"Finn.."Will says Finn picks his head up and Will sees tears falling down the young man's face Will drops everything and walks over to Finn pulling him into a hug and holding him tight not saying anything but just letting Finn cry onto his shoulder.

**_Dont hate me!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**~ I dont own Glee, All stories I write are dedicated to Cory Monteith ~ READ AND REVIEW this chapter is very special to me I used a song here called Now and Forever by Richard Marx I thought it would have been perfect for Finn to sing to Rachel on Glee as a response to when she sang my man for him during season 2 but it never happened...BUT GUESS WHAT NOW IT WILL! Enjoy guys.~**

"So are you ready to talk now?"Mr. Shuester asked Finn as they were sitting in the Lima Bean together Finn looks at his mentor and sighs.

"I can't justify everything I did today the past two weeks I've been nothing but pissed off and sad..I guess drinking just took it all that pain away for a little bit."Finn says Will nods and sips his coffee.

"Losing your Mother, I mean just the thought of it sounds like hell especially since she was really your only family line left. But you do have Burt and Kurt who still are your family no matter what Finn..plus you still have one person who really loves you more than life itself."William says Finn looks up and Will smiles at him. Finn rubs his cheek.

"Yeah she sort of smacked the crap out of me earlier."Finn says Will can't help but laugh Finn chuckles "I messed up and said some things I shouldn't have said to her."Finn says

"It's obvious she still loves you Finn. She wouldn't have stuck around if she didn't..the question now is do you love her?"He asked "And by the look on your face you still do."Will smiles Finn stays quiet and just sips his water.

Finn walks to the Berry residence and stuffs his hands into his pocket as he rings the door bell Rachel's father Leroy answers the door he smiles as he sees Finn's face

"Finn how have you been son long time no see come in come in."He says Finn nods and takes a step inside

"Condolences son, Your Mother was a wonderful woman."Leroy says

"Thank you very much sir..uhm..is Rachel here by any chance?"Finn asked

"Yes she's in the basement gearing up for Funny girl go on down."Leroy says Finn nods and makes his way down

"Son your mother loves you and is proud of you..you do know that right?"Leroy says Finn clears his throat "Im not so sure about that but Thanks."Finn says

Finn makes his way down the stairs and hears Rachel singing he reaches the bottom and leans against the wall he turns his head and sees Tina Marley Kurt and Santana watching her sing. Kurt has a script in hand with a red marker and Santana is bored holding up a camera to record the performance while Tina and Marley watch in complete amazement. Marley looks up and smiles waving at Finn nods at her then turns his attention to the singing Starlet.

_Oh my man I love him so_  
_He'll never know_  
_All my life is just despair_  
_But I don't care_  
_When he takes me in his arms_  
_The world is bright, alright_

_What's the difference if I say_

_I'll go away_

_When I know I'll come back_

_(Rachel envisions her and Finn while on their dates talking as they hold hands around the park..Finn chasing her around lifting her up and spinning her around the laughter the kisses the fights the make ups everything tears fall down her face as she realizes how much she misses being with Finn.)_

_On my knees someday_  
_Oh whatever my man is_  
_I am his forever more_

_It cost me a lot_  
_But that's one thing that I've got_  
_It's my man_  
_Cold and wet_  
_Tired you bet_  
_But all that I soon forget_  
_With my man _

Rachel opens her eyes and sees Finn leaning against the way with his hand in his pockets as he watches her. "Finn.."she says Kurt Tina and Santana turn their heads.

"How about we take a break Berry I can only listen to so much Funny girl."Santana says.

"Lets get some drinks.."Marley smiles everyone gets and except for Santana Rachel looks over at her and she looks at her confused.

"What?..."She says

"Leave."Rachel says Santana rolls her eyes and puts the camera on the table smiling because it's still recording. She goes up the stairs and follows the others.

"You sounded amazing."Finn says Rachel smiles slightly.

"Im glad you think so my director wants me to get it perfect since Im missing time from rehearsals once I get back it has to be flawless."Rachel says Finn nods

"When do you leave?"Finn asked

"Why do you care it's not like you wanted me here anyway."Rachel says

"Okay I deserve that."Finn says

"You're not even going to blame it on the fact that you were drunk out of your mind?"Rachel asked

"No, because then that would be an excuse and I don't really have a reason for what I said to you.."Finn says

"So you're saying you meant it when you said you didn't want me here."Rachel says

"No I didn't mean it okay I can't take back what I said because I already said it, It's out there...do I feel horrible about it yes I do..I shouldn't have pushed you away because you're the only thing keeping me from losing my insanity right now and Im sorry I am..and you have to know Rachel that I do...uhm..I lo-"Finn says

"You?.."Rachel says turning and looking at him. "I appreciate everything you've done for me you didn't have to but you're trying to help me cope with it all and Im glad to have a friend like you."Finn says

"Some way of showing appreciation to your friends Finn."Rachel says

"Rach..Im sorry.."Finn says

"Look I know you're hurting but that shouldn't give you leeway to push away the people that love you..what you said to me really hurt Finn...and I'm trying to understand you I am but you won't let me in. I am pouring my heart out to you..I told you I loved you and you never said anything back."Rachel says

"Rach.."Finn says

"I get it..you're lost and hurt ...Once Glee club is officially over I'm just gonna go back to New York..you were right our lives were perfectly fine the way they were right..me In New York and you here..maybe our time has past."Rachel says and turns around closing her eyes. Finn doesn't say a word instead he just walks up the stairs when he opens the door Kurt and Tina stumble backwards obviously they were eaves dropping.

"She'll come around.."Kurt says holding his brothers arm

"Go talk to her.."Finn says Kurt nods and walks down into the basement Finn walks over to Marley. "I need you help with something.."Finn says Marley smiles and nods.

"Sure what's going on."Marley smiles.

"So what happened Exactly?"Santana asked

"Guys can we just not talk about it please.."Rachel says Santana nods and smiles walking over to the camera Rachel sits down and looks over her script

"What are you doing?"Kurt asked

"Nothing at all.."Santana says then presses play on the camera Rachel is writing in her script then she hears her voice along with Finn's then she drops everything and looks behind Santana's shoulder.

"YOU LEFT IT ON!"She yells

"I completely forgot really I did.."Santana says obviously lying.

"Ouch you said that to him.."Kurt says

"Well you should have heard what he said to me earlier."Rachel says

"Berry Finn's Mom just took a grave nap."Santana says Kurt pushes Santana.

"What Im saying is he has a right to spiral out of control right now say some screwed up stuff get drunk whatever he wants to do. This is his free pass to do it."Santana says

"Are you saying Im being unreasonable."Rachel says

"I'm saying you need to get over yourself. Finn is in a dark place right now and he needs a light guiding him through the darkness...and if I remember correctly that light was always you."Santana says Rachel turns her head and then remembers those were the words Finn said to her when he proposed.

"What do you think baby face."Santana says pointing to Kurt, Kurt rolls his eyes and looks at his best friend.

"You love him...and Yes I know he's been acting like an ass and not like himself but thats how he always acts when he's hurt you know this better than anyone. Finn needs you now more than ever Diva."Kurt says

"I tried being there for him okay..I even told him I love him but he didn't say anything back...it hurts when the person you are in love with just pushes you away and Im just over being hurt guys..."Rachel says

~In the Auditorium~ Everyone is sitting down in the auditorium waiting for Finn and Mr. Shuester to start the lesson plan. "Hey are you alright?"Marley asked Rachel she smiles at the younger woman and nods .

"I Just want to go back to New York already no offense to you guys but being here is just a downer."Rachel says

"You may feel differently about that."Marley smiles Rachel gives her a confused look and then Finn walks out and Puck smiles getting up to go on the stage he pulls up a chair and straps on his guitar.

Finn walks over to the chalk board and writes LOVE on the board. Finn turns around and points into the seats and points to Mike.

"Mike..what does this word mean to you."Finn asked

"Love to me means putting someone else's needs before your own, learning to accept a person for everything they are and everything they stand for...realizing that you can't be without that one person."Mike says Tina turns her head and smiles slightly at him.

"Unique what does love mean to you."Finn asked

"Love is what makes this life worth living."Unique smiles

"So Why is our lesson about love Mr. Hudson?"Will smiles as he crosses his arm Finn rubs the back of his neck and Puck nods at him.

"I never got to Thank you all being there for me these past few weeks..and I'm sorry for being an ass to you all none of you deserved it at all.."Finn says

"We understand Finn you had every right to lash out.."Kurt says

"No I didn't I dont know who that guy was but it wasn't me I have no excuse for my actions Im just really sorry guys..especially to you Kurt..I didn't mean it when I said you and Burt weren't my family..you guys are all I have left..and I love you."Finn says Kurt smiles and blows him a kiss.

"Water under the bridge Brother."Kurt says Finn smiles.

"So why is Puckerman up there with you holding his guitar?"Blaine asked

"Oh my god they're finally going to admit they're gay."Sam says Puck glares at Sam and throws his guitar pick at him.

"OW!"Sam cries.

"No I don't love Puck...sorry but you're not my type man."Finn says shrugging.

"Damn it and Here I was thinking I had a chance with your fine ass Hudson."Puck says The two boys laugh and so does everyone else.

"Im actually going to sing a song...For Rachel."Finn says Everyone looks over at Rachel and she looks at him with her arms crossed.

"Rachel Berry I'm completely sorry for the way I treated you specifically I never in a million years meant to hurt you the way I did and Im just sorry..if you don't know this now I don't mind telling you over and over again Im in love with you..I love you and If this is the last time that I'll ever get a chance to tell you that before you go to New York then I'll say it in any way shape or form that I can...first way is through song."Finn says as he waits for Puck to start strumming his guitar he turns his head and sees Puck tearing up beside him Finn rolls his eyes and hands him a handkerchief from his pocket Puck takes it and wipes his tears.

"Can you play now please."Finn says

"Sorry you just have a way with words man..."Puck says sobbing Finn shakes his head and Puck begins to play.

Whenever I'm weary  
From the battles that raged in my head  
You made sense of madness  
When my sanity hangs by a thread  
I lose my way, but still you  
Seem to understand  
Now & Forever,  
I will be your man

(Rachel looks up at him and tears begins to fall down her face, Santana smiles as she reaches into her purse and hands her a tissue Rachel takes it and then Kurt snatches it and dabs his eyes)

Sometimes I just hold you  
Too caught up in me to see  
I'm holding a fortune  
That Heaven has given to me  
I'll try to show you  
Each and every way I can  
Now & Forever,  
I will be your man

(Mike places his hand on Tina's lap and she lays her head on his shoulder Jake looks over at Marley and she smiles as Finn continues to sing to Rachel he reaches out and holds her hand Marley looks over at him and smiles)

Now I can rest my worries  
And always be sure  
That I won't be alone, anymore  
If I'd only known you were there  
All the time,  
All this time.

Until the day the ocean  
Doesn't touch the sand  
Now & Forever  
I will be your man

Now & Forever,  
I will be your man

As Finn finishes the song everyone looks over to Rachel waiting for her to say something.

"How about we take a break guys 10 minutes.."Will says everyone gets up and leaves the auditorium "Good luck."Puck says patting him on the back.

Finn shoves his hands in his pockets and shuffles his feet Rachel gets up from her seat and goes towards the stage walking to him

"So what did you plan on happening now with us?.."Rachel asked

"Honestly I was hoping to take you out on a date."Finn says

"Finn it's not that simple anymore..my whole life is in New York and you're going to school here...didn't you say you had a girlfriend?"Rachel says

"Ever heard of long distance?..and I lied..Kimberly is my school tutor she has a crush on me so it was pretty believeable when I told you she was my girlfriend."Finn says

"I want to be with you Finn but..it'll be hard on both of us..I don't want you to be hurt anymore than you already are.."Rachel says on the verge of tears Finn shakes his head and cups her face with his hands.

"Being with you has never once hurt me..Rach I love you I'd be an idiot to let you slip away again...I don't want to be stupid anymore...I Love you..and if you give me this chance I'll make sure that it's the best decision you've ever made."Finn says Rachel turns around and has her back facing him Finn clears his throat as he gets nervous then Rachel turns around and wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him Finn is taken by surprise and he sighs into the kiss holding her tightly he smiles and wraps his arms around her never wanting to let her go.

"I love you Finn..thank you for coming back to me"Rachel says

"Where else would I go...Im tethered to you."Finn whispers Rachel giggles and kisses him again Finn lifts her off of the ground and twirls her.


	7. Chapter 7

**~ I dont own Glee, All stories I write are dedicated to Cory Monteith ~ READ AND REVIEW **

Finn is in his dorm room doing homework and Rachel is beside him reading her script she turns her head and sighs it had been 2 days since they agreed to give their relationship another shot and since then, they haven't kissed! It ws driving Rachel crazy she knew Finn wanted to take her out on a date but with his classes and trying to end Glee club on the right note there was just no time for anything. Rachel drops her script and leans over and kisses Finn on the cheek he smiles and winks at her as he continues to write down on his homework. Rachel then kisses his cheek again and then licks his jaw and presses kisses behind his ear.

"Ahhh Rach..What are you doing."Finn asked

"Im bored."She says while biting his earlobe "You're suppose to be memorizing your script."Finn says closing his eyes forgetting how good Rachel was at this.

"Finn it's been days since we kissed..I know you want to wait until you take me out but...Im getting impatient."Rachel says

"Really now"Finn chuckles Rachel nods and faces him. "Do you even realize how sexy you are? This scruff just does things to me..."Rachel says Finn laughs and leaning forward making it seem like he was going to kiss her lips but he kisses her forehead.

"Finn...on the lips."Rachel pouts Finn nuzzles her nose. "Not until I take you out on that date beautiful."Finn whispers Rachel rolls her eyes playfully and kisses his nose.

While at the school Rachel and Kurt are helping everyone box of the music books and put away the valuable items in the choir room.

"Where should we even place this?"Rachel asked Mr. Shue he looks at the trophy and smiles, "I talked to Sue she said she'll place it in the front case in the hallway she everyone will know how incredible the class of 2012 was."He smiles proudly.

"We kissed ass that year man."Puck says wrapping his arm around Quinn she smiles and looks around at the almost empty choir room.

"Today is our last lesson.."Mike says sadly

"Finn will be here at around 4 and then that's it..."Will says sadly Kurt shakes his head "I can't believe it...this is our last day in this choir room...this is our last day as the New Directions.."Kurt says

"Come on guys lets just pack this all up okay I'll see you at 4."Will says and leaves the room.

"I've got an idea guys."Rachel smiles brightly.

Finn is walking out of his class room to the library and he takes a seat opens his text book. "Hi there handsome"Kimberly says Finn looks up and smiles

"Hi how's it going?"Finn asked

"I should be asking you that Im sorry about your Mom Finn you must be heart broken."Kim says Finn nods

"It's hurt everyday but I know she's in a better place but I'm not alone.."Finn says

"You really aren't ..look if you ever need anything please just call me..in fact why don't we go out tonight use our fake id's buy some alcohol."Kim says Finn clears his throat

"Im sorry Kim but I'm in love with someone else."Finn says

"I thought you said you and that New Yorker were done with."Kim says

"We're starting things up again...and Rachel in the only one I can see myself with Im sorry."Finn says

"You're not official yet so why not dabble into some fun."Kim says

"I'm not that type of guy if you'd excuse me I have to study."Finn smiles and looks at his book Kim gets up from her chair and walks away Finn smiles and takes out his phone and sees a text from Rachel

"I miss you, you better be planning something amazing tonight if you want me to kiss you"~R

"you'd end up kissing me anyway. I'm pretty Sexy Rach.~F

"Don't flatter yourself."R

"You haven't seen me naked lately gotta say I look smokin"~F

"Maybe if things go well I won't wait too long"~R Finn smiles widely and puts his phone down and picking up his textbook to read.

"Whats got you giggly over there."Mercedes asked "Nothing at all."Rachel says

"She's sexting Frankenteen."Santana says

"WHAT!"Puck laughs running over to grab Rachel's cellphone

"Excuse you I am not sexting anyone! Noah stop trying to take my phone!"Rachel says

Quinn grabs the phone from Rachel and looks at it "It's not a direct sext it's implied though."Quinn smirks

"Rachel gettin it in!"Puck says Mike laughs and Rachel rolls her eyes.

"Seriously Berry when was the last time you did have sex?"Puck asked

"None of your business!"Rachel yells

"Probably when she was seeing Brody that boy was made of straight plastic."Kurt says

"Okay I did some things with Brody but we never went all the way okay.."Rachel says

"Wait a second...you never slept with Brody.."Santana says

"No..can we drop it now."Rachel says

"Then who was...oh my god."Santana says widening her eyes Rachel sighs and nods

"Come on who cares if Rachel didn't sleep with Donkey ass or not she wasn't with Finn and anyways Finn hasn't been celibate either."Quinn says Puck and Mike both cough and and avoid everyone's eyes.

"Quinn I told you that in secrecy."Puck says pulling her arm.

"Whoops.."Quinn says looking down

"Finn slept with other girls...MiIKE AND...NOAH TALK"Rachel says crossing her arms Mike sighs

"I was in Chicago okay but they did tell me that Finn was playing the field when he started school at Lima U."Mike says

"Puckerman talk Before Rachel has a panic attack."Santana says

"Fine! We were at a college party okay and Finn was the new hot shot on campus all the girls thought he was hot so we met a few girls at this crazy party she was all over Finn and she took him back to her dorm..."Puck says

"Finn slept with another woman..I can't believe this"Rachel says pacing back and forth.

"Yeah he did because that's what guys in college do Finn slept with only one girl since he started college and since then he hasn't gone to any party or flirted with any other chick you know why? Because he loves you. Finn felt so guilty the next day he didnt want to talk to me because it was my idea to even go to that party. Finn loves you Rachel even when he's single and not attached to you in anyway he feels the need to be faithful."Puck says

"Puck has a point its not like Finn moved in with the girl."Santana laughs and Everyone laughs Rachel takes a deep breath and calms down.

Before the last glee club meeting Rachel was sitting alone in the choir room her hands her folded on her lap and she looked up when she heard footsteps Finn walks inside and smiles

"Hey beautiful."Finn says Rachel smiles at him slightly Finn puts his bookbag on the ground and walks over to her he kneels down in front of her takes both of her hands and kisses the back of each hand.

"Why are you in here alone?"Finn asked

"When glee club first started I always felt like I was alone..it just seemed fitting to sit here for a while think of how much this club has changed my life.."Rachel says

"Glee club has changed all of us in a way all for the good."Finn says

"One thing I'm particularly thankful for is that Glee Club led me to you..."Rachel says Finn smiles

"I would have never joined if Mr. Shue hadn't black mailed me into joining...I didnt even know I would stay in it until I graduated."Finn says

"Why did you stay?"Rachel asked

"Because of you, I wanted to get to know you and learn all I could about you.."Finn says

"I think you did a good job with that no one knows me better than you."Rachel says Finn chuckles and kisses her forehead and strokes her hair. Rachel sighs in contentment Finn smiles and looks down at her feet

"You didn't bring any socks today did you?"Finn asked Rachel looks at him in confusion

"Im wearing heels why would I wear socks?"She giggles

"Good thing I got you a pair, you're gonna need them for our date tonight."Finn says

"I need to be wearing socks? Why what are we going to be doing?"She asked

"Trust me."Finn winks at her then gets up starts to set up for the lesson plan Rachel smiles as she watches Finn fan out piano sheets for Brad and speaks to him about the music he was so in his element it was a major turn on for her right now.

Everyone begins filling up the choir room seats Finn and Brad are laughing and then Finn sees it's 4 oclock and he turns around smiling at his friends.

"Finn where's Mr. Shue?"Puck asked

"I told him we didn't start until 4:20 so that gives up 20 minutes to do something special for him."Finn says

"What do you mean?"Tina asked Finn smiles and writes on the board and writes out WILL

"On our last day here in this choir room, we're going to finally pay tribute to the man that brought us all together...Mr. Shuester has been more than a choir director he's been a father figure to us, a friend and someone who always had our backs no matter what...so I figured we do something special for him..and his soon to be child."Finn smiles

"MR. SHUE IS HAVING A BABY?"Brittany says

"No Brit but Emma is and this is where his new adventure begins."Finn smiles Brad hands Finn a camera and then he looks up at everyone

"So who's first?"Finn smiles

Will sees a note on his car to go to the auditorium he walks inside and sees a big turn on sign he turns on his small lamp and then sees the lights in the auditorium turn on the curtains are swung open every member past and present was on the risers Will smiles and then Brad begins playing the piano.

Finn steps out in front of the New Directions and begins conducting them.

(New Directions)

I'm nothing special, in fact I'm a bit of a bore  
If I tell a joke, you've probably heard it before  
But I have a talent, a wonderful thing  
'Cause everyone listens when I start to sing  
I'm so grateful and proud  
All I want is to sing it out loud

(Finn smiles at everyone then signals Kurt and Mercedes to walk down and sing together)

So I say  
Thank you for the music, the songs I'm singing  
Thanks for all the joy they're bringing  
Who can live without it, I ask in all honesty  
What would life be?  
Without a song or a dance what are we?  
So I say thank you for the music  
For giving it to me

(Mike smiles as He Puck and Sam walk down and all point over to Mr. Shuester)

Mother says I was a dancer before I could walk  
She says I began to sing long before I could talk  
And I've often wondered, how did it all start?  
Who found out that nothing can capture a heart  
Like a melody can?  
Well, whoever it was, I'm a fan

(Brittany and Santana walk down hand in hand and begin to sing)

So I say  
Thank you for the music, the songs I'm singing  
Thanks for all the joy they're bringing  
Who can live without it, I ask in all honesty  
What would life be?  
Without a song or a dance what are we?  
So I say thank you for the music  
For giving it to me

(Quinn smiles down and blows a kiss to Mr. Shue)

I've been so lucky, I am the girl with golden hair  
I wanna sing it out to everybody  
What a joy, what a life, what a chance!

(Everyone makes way for Rachel as she takes center stage she kisses Finn's cheek and finishes off the song)

So I say  
Thank you for the music, the songs I'm singing  
Thanks for all the joy they're bringing  
Who can live without it, I ask in all honesty  
What would life be?  
Without a song or a dance what are we?  
So I say thank you for the music  
For giving it to me

Finn nods over at Becky and a video begins to play above the young people.

"Hello Future Baby of Will Shuester..you may be wondering who we are..we'll believe it or not your dad was once the teacher of a glee club."Rachel says

"Mr. Shuester helped me embrace who I really am he stood up for me and even helped me try on a pair of gold pants."Kurt smiles

"Your your dad used to be able to dance across the stage with so much style and grace...Im much better at it though if you ask him to do it now he'll break a hip."Mike laughs

"Mr. Shue taught me to show others compassion and to have a heart.."Puck says then someone bumps into him Puck looks at the kid and makes him flinch "He taught me how I didn't say I was nice all the time."He shrugs.

"Your dad was the only cool adult who let people love who they wanted..thats whats so special about me."Santana says and Brittany kisses her. 'If this is in the future..Im sure Lord Tubbingtons has lost tons of weight by now."Brittany smiles

"Your dad was a role model for everyone..he taught us to dream and follow whatever ambitions we have..except if he's still rapping you better just throw a slushie at him because he needs to stop trying to be Vanilla Ice."Mercedes says

"One thing your dad was the best at was making sure we knew how much friendships mean in this world..you've got a great dad Kid..and he's given future generations no reason to be scared of the future."Blaine says.

"Your dad was more than a teacher to us at Mckinley high school he was a everything a teenager needed when we were trying to find out who were really were in this world and because of him he helped shape us into some decent human beings..your Father will always be there for you right or wrong...he's gonna help you through this tough world. And make sure that you Don't stop believing."Finn smiles and the camera fades into black.

Will smiles and is in tears he gets up and walks over to the stage and hugs every single one of the members the Bell rings as it hits 5:30.

"New Directions..class is dismissed."He says Ryder Jake Marley Kitty and Unique walk over to him and all group hug him.

"That sucks for them..."Puck says

"Yeah I know...we were lucky to have Mr. Shuester for 3 years they barely got him for one."Rachel says

"Thank you all so much...it's been truly an honor being your teacher and your friend."Mr. Shuester says in tear Finn walks over to him and Mr. Shuester smiles and pulls him into a hug.

"You're more than all of those things, you're part of our family always will be."Finn says after saying that everyone gathers together one last time for a New Directions group hug.

Rachel and Finn are driving in his car and she holds his hand "So what is Mr. Shuester's plan now?"She asked

"He's gonna be teaching Vocal Adrenaline's program permanently they even offered him tenure."Finn says

"And what about you...now that glee club is over what do you do now?"She asked

"Lets not worry about that for now lets have fun instead."Finn smiles Rachel realizes he's parking the car and she looks up seeing a familiar place.

"I hope you remember how to Bowl Ms. Broadway."Finn smirks Rachel laughs and kisses his cheek as they exit the car.

The bowling ball hits one pin at the end Rachel turns around and places her hands on her hips and looks at Finn who is trying his hardest not to laugh.

"You're being a jerk."Rachel says

"Baby you've been consistant! You hit one pin your last 5 turns."Finn chuckles Rachel walks over to him and pouts

"Help me!"She says Finn laughs and kisses her forehead then picks up her bowling ball he places her in the center of the lane and has his hands on her hips Rachel closes her eyes and inhales his cologne and enjoys his body close to hers.

"You need to actually aim the ball then release with the flick of your wrist you need alot a power but you need to be gently as well."Finn says close to Rachel's ear she looks up at him and then looks down at his lips she drops the ball and it rolls down the lane Finn looks over Rachel's shoulder and the ball knocks down all of the pins.

"Holy crap Rach great job."Finn says Rachel turns her head not knowing she even got a strike she was too focused on Finn right now. She smiles and Finn wraps his arms around her and lifts her up hugging her. Rachel pulls away and closes her eyes Finn cups her cheek and kisses her forehead then her nose.

"I know we agreed to start over completely but seriously you won't kiss me?"Rachel asked Finn gives her a mischievous smile and shakes his head.

"I'm gonna do this right Rach. We shouldn't rush into this, this time around. You and I have forever together and I plan on making you fall insanely in love with me."Finn says

"I already am insanely in love with you."Rachel says

"Rach I plan on spending the rest of my life with you, you deserve to be swept off your feet...I wasn't exactly the perfect boyfriend when we first started out and now I have a chance to be the guy you deserve..I can finally be the guy I know I can be when Im with you."Finn says Rachel smiles and has the strong urge to kiss him but she settles for wrapping her arms around him and hugging him tightly.

"You're such an amazing guy Finn...you don't have to do all of this but you want to and it all just makes you love you more than I do now. I didn't even think it was possible."Rachel says Finn chuckles and kisses the side of her head.

"No more games Rach..its you and me for the long haul."Finn whispers in her ear.


	8. Chapter 8

**~ I dont own Glee, All stories I write are dedicated to Cory Monteith ~ READ AND REVIEW **

Rachel wakes up the next morning with a bright smile on her face she turns and reaches for her phone and sees a voicemail from her Funny Girl director "Hello Ms. Berry just wondering about your trip, we do need you to come back in a few days we just received the costumes and need you to rehearse while wearing them see you soon"~Rupert

Rachel decides to answer back saying she should be back at the end of the week and can't wait to try on the costumes then she decides to call Finn and see how his early morning class was.

"Morning handsome."Rachel says

"Good Morning my shining star whats up."Finn asked

"I had a very interesting dream about you Mr. Hudson."Rachel says

"Oh really tell me more."Finn chuckles

"It involves you and I in Paris and we were on a romantic picnic date kind of like our very first date and it was all music and cheese and wine...very high class."Rachel says

"That sounds like a pretty amazing dream."Finn says

"And then it got very steamy."Rachel says Finn raises his eyebrow and picks up his books and walks out of the library.

"Im listening.."Finn says

"You sang me one of my favorite love songs of all time...I finally found someone and you made it known to everyone that you loved me and wanted us to share a life together..after that I pulled you into the hotel room and lets just say I had my way with you..for 5 rounds."Rachel says she then waits for Finn's response and she giggles

"Say something"She smiles

"You are tempting me right now Rach"Finn says Rachel laughs

"That wouldn't be a terrible thing now would it?...I mean I can't imagine how amazing it would be to have you so close to me.."Rachel says

"Mailman mailman.."Finn says

"What?"Rachel asked confused thinking he just said mailman

"I said nothing...look baby I have to go I've got a class to get to please keep those dreams to yourself if you don't I wont control myself."Finn says

"I've always loved it when you lost control Finny."Rachel says in a seductive voice Finn groans and hangs up Rachel laughs and places her phone down and lays down on her bed and smiles.

Finn closes his eyes and takes a deep breath "You wanted to take this slow Finn..it'll be worth it in the end...Remember that this with your head and heart not your penis."Finn says and nods to himself and walks to his next class.

Rachel Kurt and Mercedes are getting their nails done

"How did your date with my brother go?"Kurt asked

"It was fun a relaxing we went bowling and just talked for the whole night."Rachel says

"Did he kiss you?"Mercedes asked Rachel looks at her and shakes her head "He wants us to take things very slow...meaning we won't be kissing or doing anything else for a while.."Rachel says

"Good if i remember correctly you both had your first kiss when he was still with Quinn."Kurt says

"I forget that I tell you things.."Rachel glares

"I think this is a sweet gesture for Finn to do it shows he's really serious about this relationship he obviously wants it to last."Mercedes says

"I agree his gesture is very romantic but because of that I can't help but feel very impatient."Rachel says

"In other words..."Mercedes says confused

"She's a complete horn dog for my brother."Kurt says Mercedes laughs and Rachel turns bright red.

"Shut up Kurt."Rachel says and begins looking at the different nail polishes

"I give her about a week until she cracks and jumps Finn's bones."Mercedes whispers

"Please I know them both and I give it 4 days."Kurt says the two friends shake on it and giggle

After a few hours of getting their nails done shopping and walking around the mall the three friends finally get tired

"What should we do now?"Mercedes asked

"Lets go back to my house I brought my Divas collection we can watch Whitney, Barbara and Anne Hathaway in our favorite films."Kurt smiles

"How is Anne Hathaway a diva?"Rachel asked

"Have you seen her as Cat woman? She's fierce and she played Fantine in Les Mis I think that spells out hardcore Diva and everyone is an Anne Hathaway fan if you're not then you have no soul.."Kurt says Rachel laughs and they drive off to Kurt's house.

As they enter the house they hear loud rock music playing throughout the house

"Looks like Finn is home."Mercedes says Kurt laughs

"Yeah judging by the music he's working out in his room."Kurt says

"I'm gonna go pop some pop corn get the movies ready."Rachel says she pulls out a bag of popcorn and sticks it into the microwave silently waiting for it to finish

Finn is in his room lifting weights doing push up and arm lifts he's been working out for a good hour since he finished his class after that phone call with Rachel this morning he needed a distraction after finishing his 100 sit ups Finn takes off his sweaty shirt that's practically sticking to his body and wipes his face he still has turns off the music and makes his way down the stairs that lead into the kitchen so he can get a water bottle.

Finn quickly makes his way into the kitchen and pulls open the refrigerator door and pulls out a water bottle he opens it and drinks it. Rachel turns her head and sees a shirtless sweaty Finn in front of her she can only see his back and my oh my...all the muscles were tight and his broad shoulders were just a lovely view. Finn takes a deep breath and closes the door he turns and smiles seeing Rachel who is slightly out of it. Finn walks over to her and smirks Rachel sees Finn turn around and he was right he had been working out, his chest and arms..and god his abs were becoming more prominent then she remembered...

"Rach..Rach...RACH!"Finn says he cups her face and makes her look into his eyes.

"Huh what?.."Rachel says looking at him

"Are you okay?I've been calling your name for like 60 seconds and you're right in front of me."Finn chuckles

"S-sorry you just distracted me.."Rachel says Finn kisses her hand and she smiles at him.

"What are you doing here anyways?"Finn asked

"Diva's Movie marathon Kurt wanted to watch Whitney and Barbara and Anne Hathaway."Rachel says Finn is thrown off by the last one and raises his eyebrow

"She gives a very wonderful portrayal of Fantine in the Les Miserables Movie.."Rachel says

"I heard plus she's made a very sexy Cat Woman..seeing her in that out fit was hot."Finn says honestly Rachel looks at him and he chuckles

"Just sharing an opinion."Finn says Rachel nods

"Right keep those to yourself.."Rachel says Finn laughs runs his fingers through her hair and leans forward to kiss her forehead.

"I gotta go shower Im very sweaty but do you mind if i join you three."Finn asked

"You want to watch almost 6 hours of dramatic movies and romantic comedies? With myself Mercedes and your brother?"Rachel asked

"Actually I just wanted to sit and cuddle with you if that was okay and maybe share a box of vegan cookies I got you today."Finn says Rachel laughs as Finn reaches over her into the cabinet and holds up a box of Caramel Vegan cookies Rachel smiles and gets the cookies from him

"I will let them know you will be joining us."Rachel says Finn nods and kisses the top of her head and makes his way up the stairs.

Rachel sighs and runs her hands through her hair and sighs "Taking it slow is a good thing sex is not everything...remember that."She says and makes her way into the living room placing the pop corn on the table and sits down next to Mercedes who is starting the movie

Once Finn is done with his shower he makes his way downstairs and sees Kurt Mercedes and Rachel already very much into the movie he didn't want to disturb them so he took a seat on the bean bag chair and wrapped his arm behind his head and began watching the movie with Whitney Houston and Kevin Costner at least Kevin Costner was in this movie. Rachel turned her head and saw Finn on the bean bag chair she got up and took the box of cookies with her and she stood in front of Finn he smiles and she settles down next to him. Finn naturally wraps his arm around her shoulder and opens the cookies for Rachel and holds one close to her mouth Rachel smiles and bites into it. Finn winks at her and finishes the rest of the cookie and they snuggle together on the big bean bag chair.

After The third movie everyone was dosing off and falling asleep. "Why don't you guys sleep over tonight I'll get some pillows and blankets we can sleep here in the living room."Kurt says

"Good idea.."Mercedes says laying down Finn looks down at Rachel and sees her asleep in his arms he slowly gets up to help Kurt grabs extra blankets and pillows he covers Mercedes with a blanket and Kurt lays down on the other couch holding his Lady Gaga blanket and falls asleep Finn takes another blanket and covers Rachel with it he smiles and kisses her forehead

"Night pretty girl."Finn whisper before he can make his way upstairs Rachel grabs his arms and shakes her head. "Stay here cuddle with me."Rachel says Finn sighs and then smiles he sits down on the chair again and pulls Rachel close to his side Rachel wraps her arms around him and kisses his cheek.

"Good Night.."She whispers and falls back asleep Finn watches her sleep and he kisses her nose.

"I love you.."He says in a mere whisper "I don't know why you're stalling..if you love her so much just be with her."Kurt says Sleepily Finn looks up at his brother

"Taking it slow is whats best for us right now Kurt..unlike you and Blaine who just got engaged immediately..you two weren't even together when he proposed."Finn says Kurt looks down at his finger and nods

"But I know in my heart I love him...and you love her ...why punish yourself more?"Kurt asked

"She's going back to New York Kurt in 2 days and I'll be here in school..I don't want to tie her down when shes about to be a big star..In my heart I know she and I will be endgame but...right now Im just enjoying being with her again..and its simple things like this that' makes me see why I love her so much."Finn says

"Who knew Finn Hudson was such a romantic goof ball."Kurt says Finn rolls his eyes and Kurt falls asleep. Finn looks down at Rachel and kisses her head before he falls asleep.

The next morning Mercedes wakes up and sees Rachel and Finn curled up together on the bean bag she smiles and takes out her cellphone and posts it in instagram

"Looks Like things are heating up for Finchel 3" She writes and smiles shaking her head

Rachel opens her eyes and feels strong arms around her body she looks up and sees Finn's face she smiles and strokes his face and kisses his forehead.

"You seem very at peace.."Mercedes says Rachel sighs and gets up walking out of the house Mercedes follows her

"Whats wrong?"She asked

"Being with him like this shouldn't make me feel this way.."Rachel says

"What way?"Mercedes asked

"Like I want to stay here in Lima ...like I could give up everything I have in New York and just be here with him..and that would be enough...I shouldn't feel that way but thats exactly how I feel."Rachel says

"You love him and you just got him back your entitled to feel like this."Mercedes says

"I don't know if I can leave him again Mercedes...not having him near me just isn't the same..."Rachel says

"Have you ever thought to ask Finn to come with you to New York?"Mercedes asked

"I did before we broke up...and he couldn't see himself in New York.. plus he has so much going for him here.."Rachel says

"You should ask him again Rachel..Finn's changed..and maybe his thoughts about New York have changed too."Mercedes says

" I dont want to leave him..I love him so much."Rachel says

"I know baby girl I know."Mercedes say and pulls her into a hug.

Finn drives Rachel to her house and he notices she's been extremely quiet since they woke up. "Are you mad or something did I do something wrong?"Finn asked

"No its nothing you did...its just...i love how things are with us..I mean taking things slow is frustrating but Im happy but Finn I go back to New York in 2 days.."Rachel says Finn nods

"Where does that leave us I mean..we're not exactly official yet."Rachel says

"Rach I told you how I feel and I just really think we need to put a label on it you know...especially now since you will be in New York.."Finn says

"How are we going to keep dating when we're thousands of miles apart?.."Rachel asked

"I don't know okay...I don't have all the answers for you right now Rach..."Finn says

"Finn Im leaving okay...we have to decide what we are now...I know it may seem like Im rushing things but..I can't stand being apart from you...yeah people do the long distance thing and it work for kurt and Blaine but it physically hurts me when Im not around you and I know you feel the same."Rachel says

"I do feel the same way Rachel you know I do...but what if theres someone better for you in New York and you're stuck in a long distance relationship with me..would you be tempted to cheat?"Finn asked

"Wait what...are you saying you don't trust me?"Rachel asked Finn sighs and runs his hands through his hair "I know I let you go the first time..but I guess I didnt expect you to move on so fast..I mean we were engaged Rachel..and the first guy you see who has an interest in you you swoon over..."Finn says

"You left me on my own you didn't exactly keep contact with me Finn for four months and then when I do see you, you get up and leave without word!"Rachel yells

"Is that why you left me in the hotel room during Mr. Shuester's almost wedding."Finn says Rachel stops and closes her eyes.

"I admit that it was wrong to sneak out the way I did..but I was with Brody.."Rachel says

"And yet you cheated on him with me..."Finn says

"At least you knew about my relationship with Brody by the way we never slept together..and yet you said nothing to me about the girl you hooked up with your first week at Lima U."Rachel says crossing her arms Finn looks at her and tilts his head.

"Hooked up?...who said I hooked up with someone?"Finn asked

"Quinn...Puck told her and Mike about your little one night stand."Rachel says Finn thinks for a seconds and shakes his head slightly laughing

"IF you're going to laugh at me I'm going inside."Rachel says Finn quickly holds her hand and then she looks at him

"Let me explain.."Finn says

"No I don't need to here the raunchy details please spare me."Rachel says

"I didn't sleep with anyone..the last person I slept with was you."Finn says Rachel looks at him not sure if he's being honest or not. Finn sighs and faces her "Puck and I got invited to a frat party and their music system broke because Puck spilled his beer on it..so we offered to play life until the party settled down...I met a girl yes..her name was Carla and she was drunk and basically all over me that night she wouldn't leave me alone."Finn says

"If you're trying to make me believe that you two didn't do the dirty tango it's not working."Rachel says

"Just listen okay she was very drunk and since she wouldn't leave me alone I decided to walk her to her dorm so no one would take advantage of her drunkenness when we got to her dorm...she kissed me and I let her.."Finn says Rachel's expression changes from angry to sad she shakes her head and begins to turn her body and open the door she quickly gets out and slams the door Finn unbuckles his seat belt and jumps out of the car and runs in front of her.

"Rach.."Finn says

"NO let me go I don't want to hear the rest."Rachel begins to cry.

"She kissed me and yes I kissed her back but I pushed her away."Finn says holding her shoulders Rachel looks up at him and shakes her head

"I dont believe you.."She says slightly sobbing "I pushed her away because I didn't want to kiss someone who was completely wasted..then I just stayed in her dorm to take care of her the rest of the night I didn't have sex with her..but you want to know the real reason I pushed her away was because..she wasn't you...I could never kiss someone who wasn't you...because whether I admit it to myself or not...I was made to only kiss you Rachel Berry..every part of me was made for you. You're my soulmate. You don't have to believe me but thats my side of the story."Finn says

"Why did Puck say you slept with her?"Rachel asked

"He asked me if I slept in her dorm..I said yes because I did sleep there. He just thought it was something else."Finn says

"And it never crossed your mind to tell him that you didn't? Why did he say you felt guilty?"Rachel asked

"I didn't need to elaborate much. He asked if I slept in her door and I did sleep there I just slept on the floor. And I felt guilty because I kissed someone else who wasn't you..that hurt every fiber of my being knowing I wasn't kissing you.."Finn says he sighs and clears his throat.

"Look we said a lot today..and maybe we just need some space for a few hours..I'll call you later.."Finn says turning around and heading to his car Rachel watches him walk away from her she closes her eyes and runs her hand through her hair.

"FINN!"She calls out Finn turns around and sees Rachel running towards she jumps and clings onto him Finn catches her a little taken by surprise and Rachel pulls him into a passionate kiss. Finn kisses her back and his hand comes up and cups her cheek.

"I want to be with you Rachel...thats the only thing I've ever been certain of in my life...but I don't want to stand in the way of something that could be great for you."Finn whispers

"Don't you get it?..you are my something great and the only way your standing in the of that is by not being with me right now...Finn I've wanted you I was crazy over dramatic sophomore...and guess...I still want you now more than ever.."Rachel says Finn leans down and lifts her chin so he can kiss her lips

"We're really doing this again?"Finn asked Rachel giggles and nods "You have to ask me first."Rachel asked

"Will you be my girlfriend again?"Finn asked bringing his head against her Rachel smiles and rubs their forehead together

"Yes, you're my forever."Rachel whispers Finn smiles and pulls her up off the ground and kisses her lips

~Inside the house Leroy and Hiram are looking out the window and they smile~ "I told you it would only take 3 days for them to get back together."Leroy says Hiram takes out of wallet and hands his husband his ATM card. 

"Darn it they couldn't wait another week...don't get too crazy the last time we bet on these two it was their Senior year during Valentines day and that fight only lasted 2 hours...and you went on a Dancing with the Stars attire shopping spree."Hiram says

"Which is why you never bet against true love my dearest."Leroy smiles

"Look how happy they are."He says Hiram nods and crosses his arms seeing Rachel practically sucking on Finn's lips like he life depended on it.

"We should have sent her to catholic school...they need to stop eating each other's faces on my front yard."Hiram says Leroy grabs his arm

"Let them be. They're in love."Leroy says watching the lovely couple.


	9. Chapter 9

**~ I dont own Glee, All stories I write are dedicated to Cory Monteith ~ READ AND REVIEW **

Rachel and Finn walk into her house and as she opens the door they walk in and see her fathers looking out the window

"Evening Sirs."Finn says greeting them Rachel raises her eyebrows and then looks at the window and her fathers.

"Did you two watch us from here?"Rachel says

"What of course not."Hiram says acting Leroy shakes his head "Our own daughter doesn't trust us."Leroy says

"OH my gosh you did! You saw everything didn't you!"Rachel says Finn clears his throat and turns bright red

"Okay yes we saw everything but we are very happy for you both."Leroy smiles Hiram walks over to Finn and pats him on the back.

"You make her happy alright...she's done being sad and lonely."Hiram says

"Daddy!"Rachel says Finn chuckles and nods "I'll do my best to make her happy sirs."Finn says

"Good boy lets have dinner shall we."Hiram says

During Dinner Finn and Hiram are talking about sports while Rachel snuggles close to Finn's arm and he kisses her head Leroy smiles and looks over at Rachel

"Baby you leave for New York soon..what will you two do?"He asked Rachel looks up at Finn and he smiles at her

"We're just gonna make sure this works..skype and when he has time he'll visit and I'll visit when I have free time from Funny Girl..Daddy Papa I know Im meant to be with Finn. This time it's just gonna last."Rachel says

Hiram looks over at Finn who is stroking Rachel's hair and he nods "I think you two have been apart long enough to know that this is where you both want to be and if you're happy we stand by it."Hiram says

"Thank you Sir."Finn says smiling.

"So What do you have planned on my last day here tomorrow?"Rachel asked as she walks Finn to his truck

"Well Since you Santana Kurt Mercedes Brittany AND Quinn are all leaving Mike Puck and I are planning something at breadstix for you guys"Finn says Rachel smiles and kisses his lips

"I've missed your lips so much."She says against him Finn laughs "I have to go I have online homework that must be turned in."Finn says

"Do it here and spend the night.."Rachel wiggles her eyebrows

"Tempting offer very tempting but I can't plus your dads are home and I would like to have all body parts to myself."Finn says Rachel laughs and he kisses her again

"Sweet dreams Babe'Finn says Rachel blows him a kiss and watches him pull out of the driveway she smiles and walks back into her house.

"Look at that face not even Barbara herself could make Rachel smile this big."Leroy says

"Love is in the air...but no marriage or babies okay!"Hiram says Rachel laughs "Im going to be Fanny Brice first"Rachel says.

Finn walks into his room and lays down on his bed he sighs and kicks off his shoes and then turns his head opening a drawer and pulling out a folder of papers he smiles as he takes them out and then nods to himself.

"CUNY..."Kurt smiles over his shoulder Finn looks at him and raises his eyebrow

"Mom told me about it earlier. So are you going to accept?"Kurt asked

"I don't know yet, I'd be able to transfer the credits I have from school to there so it's convenient and helpful..plus they have a directorial internship with major companies where you can help Directors with shows and stuff so that would be cool.."Finn says

"Have you told Rachel?"Kurt asked

"No not yet I don't want to say anything that'll distract her from Funny girl."Finn says

"OR you could be making all of her dream come true if you just go to New York...think about it brother we could use some muscle in our loft."Kurt smiles and nudges his brother Finn chuckles and looks at the papers.

~At Kurt's house Rachel Santana Mercedes Brittany and Quinn are all waiting for Kurt to spill what the boys have planned for them~

"Lady Lips just tell us what is happening tonight I could be out having a date night with Brits but you said not to plan a thing."Santana says

"The boys are planning something I don't know why they didn't tell me but Im suppose to just bring us all there tonight at 6 pm."Kurt says tossing each of them a candy bag.

"You look a little down whats wrong?"Quinn asked Rachel

"I leave tomorrow morning and that sucks because Finn and I just got back together."Rachel says

"I WIN!"Santana yells and jumps everyone groans and reaches into their purses to get cash out

"What?"Rachel says confused Kurt sighs and digs into his wallet and pulls out a 20 Santana smiles and goes into a circle to collect money from her friends

"We all bet on how long it would take you and Finn to get back together and Santana won because it took you guys 6 days..."Mercedes says shaking her head

"Thank you for not being able to control your Frankenteen urges."Santana smiles as she counts her money

"We didn't sleep together it that helps.."Rachel says Santana frowns and groans giving half of the money back to each person.

"So what did happen?"Kurt asked

"We hashed everything out...he explained some things to me...we finally got the Brody situation out of the way and we're just starting things off together...we're both agreed to just try and make this work."Rachel says

"You do realize Finn is actually a good looking guy right?"Santana asked Rachel raises her eyebrow and looks at her with a confused look.

"Whats your point?"Quinn asked

"Well Rachel has to be realistic here she and Finn may be happy and lovey dovey again but the reality is Finn is hot guy in college and college girls drunk or not will be throwing themselves at him...Rachel has always been insecure when it comes to Finn being with other girls so she has to face facts that this is what her relationship with Finn will be like until she and Finn are together in the same state."Santana says

Rachel begins to think about what Santana has said and then she begins to panic what if Finn got tired of a long distance relationship...what if he got tempted to be with other girls..She got tempted in New York when she met Brody..if she wasn't worried before she was definitely worried now.

"Rachel hey you alright?"Brittany asked Rachel looks over at her "Do you guys really think Finn would be tempted to be with other girls?"She asked

"Come on Rachel Finn's never been a cheater."Mercedes says

"Are we not counting the time with Quinn Junior year?"Santana says Quinn glares at her best friend

"First of all Finn didn't cheat he was single I was the one that cheated on Sam but I do see your point..Rachel would never cheat on you..okay your his soul mate and he knows that I mean by what Puck tells me girls at Lima U are throwing themselves at him already and he's not paying them any attention. WHY because he only sees you."Quinn says Rachel smiles and Kurt sits next to her.

"Finn loves you Rachel just remember that."Kurt says

~At breadstix Mike and Puck are setting up the streamers while Sam and Blaine are inhaling the helium from the balloons~

"Sam I am your father"Blaine says in a high pitched voice

"I still want a hula hoop"Sam sings in his high voice

"Will you two idiots knock it off! Start setting up we gotta get this done before 5."Puck says looking at the clock

"Why are we doing this for the girls again?"Artie asked

"Because I would like to get laid before Quinn goes back to Yale and Mike just wants to do his magic Mike thing."Puck laughs

"It's just a Token of appreciation for the girls..."Mike says

Finn walks inside with red roses he nods at the boys and Puck walks over to him Finn hands him the roses

"I knew you two were in love."Sam laughs Finn rolls his eyes

"These aren't for Puck you moron. Give these to Quinn and then finally grow some balls and tell her you love her."Finn says Puck sighs and nods

"Red roses though?...thats a little too serious dont you think."Puck asked

"Do you want Quinn to be your girlfriend or not?"Finn asked Puck takes the roses and walks away with them.

"So you and Rachel."Mike smiles Finn looks at him "Can you keep secret?"Finn asked Mike nods and Finn whispers something in his ear.

"WHAT! Thats awesome bro!"Mike says and hugs him Finn laughs and pats him on the back

"You're gonna do great out there dude."Mike whispers Finn nods and smiles brightly.

~Later on that night The girls along with Kurt walk into breadstix and the waiter seats them at the front where the stage is~

"Seriously what the hell is up."Santana says she looks around and sees mostly women in the restaurant the lights dim down and Artie rolls out onto the stage and smiles tapping on the microphone.

"Ladies and Gentlemen thank you for coming out to Breadstix. Some of our McKinley Alumni would like to do a performance for you ladies would you like to see that!"Artie yells Almost everyone screams and Artie nods over at Blaine who presses play on the sound system.

(Sam walks out and does an uncoordinated body roll and stands behind Mercedes who is laughing)

Sittin' here eatin' my heart out waitin'  
Waitin' for some lover to call  
Dialed about a thousand numbers lately  
Almost rang the phone off the wall

(Puck struts over to Quinn and sits on her lap handing her the roses she shakes her head and covers her eyes as she giggles)

Lookin' for some hot stuff baby this evenin'  
I need some hot stuff baby tonight  
I want some hot stuff baby this evenin'  
Gotta have some hot stuff  
Gotta have some love tonight  
I need hot stuff  
I want some hot stuff  
I need some hot stuff

(Mike walks over to Santana and Brittany and dances around them the two girls laugh and take pictures of him as he dances around them)

Lookin' for a lover who needs another  
Don't want another night on my own  
Wanna share my love with a warm blooded lover  
Wanna bring a wild man back home

(Finn smiles and dances towards Rachel he lifts her up from her seat and kisses her on the lips she laughs and covers her face as Finn dances in front of her)

Gotta have some hot love baby this evenin'  
I need some hot stuff baby tonight  
I want some hot stuff baby this evenin'  
Gotta have some lovin'  
Gotta have love tonight  
I need hot stuff  
Hot love  
Lookin' for hot love

(All of the boys get on the stage and shred off their jackets and they all wait for the signal and start ripping off their white shirts..every girls begins to scream and yell as the boys laugh and start dancing on stage)

How's about some hot stuff baby this evenin'

I need some hot stuff baby tonight  
Lookin' for my hot stuff baby this evenin'  
I need some hot stuff baby tonight, yeah-yeah  
I want some hot stuff this evenin'  
I want some hot stuff baby tonight

Everyone cheers as Finn looks over at Rachel and he jumps down and wraps his arms around her Rachel laughs and kisses his cheek.

"You guys are nuts look at this place it's a mad house."Santana laughs

"We wanted to show you ladies a good time before we all went our separate ways for a little while.."Mike says Rachel looks over at Finn who is laughing with Artie as they take down the sound system.

"Hey Quinn..I was wondering I know you're going back to Yale but I was hoping I could take you there myself...and uhm you could show me around..as my girlfriend."Puck asked Quinn smiles and pulls Puck into a kiss.

"Sure Puckerman. I will be your girlfriend."Quinn says Puck smiles widely and jumps in the air and kisses her back then runs on stage and hugs Finn

"FINN SHE SAID YES!"Puck yells Finn laughs and pats him on the back "Congrats dude!"Finn chuckles

"You realize you're gonna be Mr. Fabray right Quinn isn't changing her last name."Artie laughs

"Shut up Artie..Im happy."Puck says Finn shakes his head and catches Rachel's eyes she smiles at him and he walks towards her and extends his hand she takes it and they walk outside.

"Are you having a good time?"Finn asked "Im having a lovely time I'm here with you."Rachel says Finn smiles and kisses her Rachel kisses back as he begins to pull away he feels Rachel's hands tighten around his arms

"What is it?"Finn asked concerned

"Are you sure about this long distance thing? I mean...what if you meet someone super pretty and you're a man you have needs and I'll be far in New York with Funny Girl it's hard for me to believe that you won't have temptations with other college girls at scho-"Before Rachel can finish her sentence Finn grabs her face with both of his hands and kisses her with all of the love and passion he can muster into one kiss. When they finally pull away Rachel looks into his eyes and Finn strokes her cheek.

"If you haven't realized this now..I don't want any one else except you."Finn whispers

"You say that now..but..."Rachel says Finn shakes his head "No buts..no nothing...this is going to work because of how much we care about one another...I love you Rachel..no one has ever made me feel the way I feel for you right now and no one ever will. Im crazy about you."Finn says Rachel smiles and wraps her arms around his neck and holds him tight.

"I just hate the thought of not being with you.."She says Finn smiles and holds her. "You won't be too long without me okay..I'm always here with you."Finn says calming her down.

"I love you."Rachel says against his chest Finn kisses her forehead and strokes her hair.

"Soon baby...soon"Finn says in his head.


	10. Chapter 10

**~ I dont own Glee, All stories I write are dedicated to Cory Monteith ~ READ AND REVIEW **

The Berry's and Finn are at the Airport saying their good byes..Rachel finally steps away from her fathers and looks at Finn who smiles at her he walks over to her and wipes her tears with his thumbs.

"Stop crying your ruining your eye make up."Finn jokes Rachel giggles and lays her head on his chest.

"I hate saying good bye."Rachel says

"It's not good bye Rach it's just a see you soon."Finn says stroking her hair.

"I probably won't see you for another 6 months.."Rachel pouts Finn looks down at her and kisses her lips

"I'll visit as soon and Im on semester break."Finn whispers Rachel wipes her eyes and wraps her arms around his neck and closes her eyes Finn smiles and kisses her nose.

"Come with me?"She says out of no where Finn sighs and nuzzles her nose. "You know I can't baby girl."Finn says

"It was worth a shot.."Rachel says

"Flight 09817 to New York City now boarding." Finn looks up and then back down at the love of his life

"I don't want to be away from you..I can't do it.."Rachel says

"Hey hey hey..I'm gonna face time with you once you're back safe in your loft okay...listen to me nothing is going to change Im still gonna be here madly in love with you...okay..come on being in New York has always been your dream and your about 4 months away from being a Broadway Mega star...don't lose cite of that now I wont let you."Finn says Rachel nods and Finn leans down and kisses her lips Rachel pulls away and begins walking to the terminal. Finn sighs and actually feels his heart aching as he watched her walk away.

"You're doing a great thing for her Son."Hiram says Finn nods

"So when are you going to tell her."Leroy smiles Finn looks at them both.

"I was actually thinking of surprising her instead."Finn says Leroy smiles "Is there anyway we can help you?"He asked

"No Sirs I think I've got it all covered."Finn says

~In New York~ Rachel is in the taxi cab going back to the loft she sighs and reads her text messages her dads were telling her to carry her rape whistle and pepper spray with her at all times, Kurt was reminding her that the loft needed to be fully aired out meaning open all of the windows and Finn was texting her how much he already missed her so much she sighed and sent him a message saying she just landed got off the plane and is headed to the loft.

"You look a little down."The Taxi driver says

"I sort of am...I just left my boyfriend and he lives in Ohio it just feels terrible being so far away from him especially since we just got back together."Rachel says

"By the looks of it seems like this man is your epic love."The old man says

"Epic love?.."She asked

"In every persons life they will have 3 stages of love...Puppy love which is the first person you've ever had a crush on probably when you were a child..."true love" where you finally understand the meaning and what it feels like to have someone love you and then there's epic love...now epic love is the type of love that you can not see yourself without that person..that after everything you and this person have been through whatever trials you both have faced whether together or apart you managed to some how beat the odds and find a way to be reunited."The Man says Rachel begins to think about it and she smiles

"Is it possible for your true love to become your epic love?"Rachel asked The Man smiles widely

"Sweetie if you think your true love is your epic love then you may have struck gold with this one...never let that person go because it's rare to find a relationship like the one you've got."He says Rachel nods and smiles widely

"So who's the lucky man?"He asked Rachel laughs "Im more of the lucky woman actually but his name is Finn Hudson...he's so amazing and wonderful he's my everything."Rachel says The Man looks at the photo of the tall young man and he nods

"I wish you both the best of luck."He says Rachel smiles "Thank you what is your name?"Rachel says as they reach her loft.

"Name is Wilson McGray if you ever need a cab give me call."He says Rachel gives him the cab fare and tips him a little extra

"Thank you sir."She says and leaves The man looks at the tip and shakes his head "One dollar tip? God Bless her."Wilson laughs.

Finn is in his room packing up his clothes and important belongings and his Step Dad walks into his room "The last time you were packing up this much stuff you were going to Boot camp."He smiles Finn rubs his neck and walks over to him he sits on the bed and pats the spot next to him Burt sits down and hands him an envelope Finn raises his eyebrow

"Something to help you get started while you're in New York plus I already threw in your next 3 paychecks." He smiles Finn smiles

"When I was in boot camp they would have us go to the children's shelter and do arts and crafts with the kids it kind of gave me the idea to do this...I wanted to give it to my Mom..but uhm.."Finn says picking up something wrapped in colored gift wrap tissue paper and hands it to Burt.

Burt opens it "With love" it said in bold print and it was photos of the both of Finn and Carol during his football games, glee club concerts, The Wedding, Graduation. Burt nods and pats Finn on the back.

"She's proud of you Finn...you do realize this right?"Burt asked

"Proud that I failed?.."Finn asked

"No you didn't fail at anything you were in a bad place last year we all have our bad days but you picked up your life and you put it back together and I think you and I can agree that that wasn't easy right."He says Finn nods

"Your Mother loves you...and she would be so happy that you're going out on your own to New York."Burt says

"She wanted to give you this...but never got a chance to.."Burt says Finn looks down and opens the box it was a beautiful vintage diamond ring Finn already knew what his Mom's engagement ring looked like when Burt proposed to her but this wasn't the same ring.

"Wait a second..is this.."Finn asked Burt nods "Thats the ring your father gave your mother...she always thought that it would be fitting if you gave it to your future spouse."Burt says Finn holds the box with the ring in it with his hands he looks down at it and tears begin to fall down his face.

"I miss her.."Finn sobs

"It's okay son..let it out..let it all out.."Burt says pulling Finn into a hug

"I love you son I want you to know that...no matter what happens you are my son got that."Burt says

"I love you Dad.."Finn says into his shoulder. Kurt is on the side of the room he smiles and the two men look up

"Get in here family hug."Burt says Kurt laughs and hugs them.

"Hummel Hudson Family Moment..very rare that its a group hug I need to capture this moment" Kurt says taking out his cellphone and taking a picture he posts it on instagram and tags. "Hudmmel family moments."

Rachel sits down in her bed and calls Finn missing everything about him and its only been 12 hours.

"Hi Baby."Finn says

"I miss you so much. Can we face time instead."Rachel says and begin to pout

"I can't right now baby Im about to go into the shower."Finn says

"Shower huh?..face timing in the shower wouldn't be a bad thing Finn."Rachel laughs Finn chuckles

"You miss me that much huh."Finn says

"You have no idea this whole taking it slow thing is kind of weird and my whole body isn't used to the slow pace relationship style considering how intense our relationship was before."Rachel says

"Yea the sex was pretty awesome huh."Finn says

"It was worth a standing ovation."Rachel says Finn laughs

"I just wish you were here with me holding me in your arms..I dont like being alone."Rachel says

"I know I wish I was there too but don't worry okay I'll see you sooner than you think. Plus Kurt comes back tomorrow anyways"Finn says

"Kurts not the one I want to see naked."Rachel says

"Rach...come on now"Finn groans

"Sorry sorry.I love you Finn..."Rachel says

"I love you too Babe..I'll call you after my shower."Finn says and put down the phone he smiles and shakes his head.

~Two week later~

Rachel has been swamped with rehearsals and she's been doing poorly at NYADA her frequent absences were starting to add up and she knew she needed to make a decision Broadway or NYADA...she didn't want to think about it anymore she needed Finn but lately he's been super busy as well she knew it would end up this way but...she was starting to worry for the sake of the relationship they would text all the time but when it came to face timing and phone conversations Finn never had enough time.

"Hi Babe whats up."Finn asked

"I just really needed to hear your voice..I miss you so much Finn.."Rachel says

"I know Rach I miss you too talk to me."Finn says

"Rehearsals are crazy and My Nyada teachers are considering failing me because of my not being able to attend class...I just I dont know what to do.."Rachel begins to panic

"Baby relax Im right here okay.."Finn says

"But you're not here..you're not next to me to hold me as I have a panic attack you're not here to kiss away my tears you're just not here.."Rachel says

"Hey I know this is hard on you..but Rachel everything is going to be fine you have to believe that thinking other wise won't help anything...okay Babe I gotta go something came up."Finn says

"Seriously Finn this is like the 10th time this week that you couldn't talk to me please just hold off whatever you're doing for an hour and talk to me."Rachel says

"Rach I really can't Im sorry..this is really important."Finn says

"More important me than me?"Rachel asked

"Rach..."Finn says

"Whatever Finn go do what you have to do."Rachel hangs up and tosses her phone on the bed. Kurt knocks on the wall and walks into the curtain. "You okay?"He asked

"Your brother is annoying me..he couldn't take an hour to just talk to me.."Rachel says upset

"Rachel Finn has thing to take care of in Lima..you can't expect him to constantly be on the phone with you."Kurt says

"Kurt get out."Rachel says

"what?"Kurt asked

"I dont need anyone not siding with me right now okay I can't handle it at the moment Im mad at Finn just say okay and be a friend..but since you wont do that get out."Rachel says pointing to the curtain

"You're being unreasonable Rachel."Kurt says

"Go Now."She says Kurt shakes his head and walks out the curtain

~With Finn...he was outside of JFK airport with his bags on the cart he raises his eyebrow and looks at the phone..after Rachel hung up on him~

"Well that didn't go very well."Finn says shaking his head

"You need a lift kid?"The Taxi man says Finn nods and they begin putting his suitcases in the cab

"The Names Wilson McGray.."He says

"Hey man Im Finn."Finn says The Driver looks at him "You look familiar.."He says

"I dont know how I would be...I havent been to New York in about a year...Im here to surprise my girlfriend...who may dump me after the phone conversation we just had"Finn says

"If you're coming out here to surprise her with bags she must be real special."Wilson says Finn nods

"She's incredible..she's kind of the best thing thats ever happened to me really."Finn says

"You seem like you're happy with her."Wilson says

"Happy doesn't describe what I feel for her..Im at my best..and I want to be the best for her...I love her a lot...I know Im young and its weird for me to say this now but...I will marry her one day..no matter what happens..shes who I will end up with."Finn says The pull up to the hotel and Wilson smiles

"They call that epic love Kid."Wilson says Finn smiles "Yeah I guess some would call it that..but I'd rather just think that it's destiny."Finn smiles he reaches into his wallet and hands him the cab fare then tips him an extra 20 dollars

"Thanks a lot Man take care."Finn says and gets out of the car.

"Don't ever let that lady of yours go Kid she loves you more than you know."Wilson says Finn nods and walks into the hotel.

Rachel is in the loft watching a western movie and it just so happens to be the shoot out part of the movie she sighs and runs her fingers through her hair waiting for her order of pizza to come. She hears a knock at the door and she gets her wallet ready she opens the door and is fishing through her wallet.

"$15 dollars right?"Rachel says not looking up

"Actually it's on the house...I heard your boyfriend was being a bit of a douche bag."Finn says Rachel shakes her head still not looking up.

"You know for a second there you sounded exactly like him.."Rachel says handing over the money and looks up at Finn who is smiling at her.

"Finn?"She says in shock "One Vegan pizza...extra cheese."Finn says handing her the box

"And you keep your money I don't take cash I do however take kisses."Finn smirks Rachel shakes her head and places the pizza box on the table and jumps into his arms.

"Oh..Hi Baby."Finn says holding her and kisses her cheek.

"What are you doing here?"Rachel asked looking at him

"I'm home."Finn says stroking her cheek. Rachel smiles and kisses his lips. The two sit down on the couch as they eat the pizza Rachel sits on his lap as she enjoys her slice.

"I got into CUNY which is about 7 blocks from where you are and I was able to transfer my Lima U credits at the end of the Winter Semester so now here I am..the reason Ive been so busy is because I had to go to the admissions office in Lima then get all my transcripts buy the flight tickets..book a hotel room Im sorry for keeping it from you."Finn says

"Now it all makes sense...to be honest I was starting to think you were cheating on me."Rachel says ashamed Finn shakes his head and takes her face and kisses her.

"Rach I'd be a complete idiot if I even thought of doing that..you're the love of my life."Finn says Rachel pulls him into and kiss and Finn kisses her back they both stand up and Rachel pull him into her side of the room and shuts the curtain. Rachel turns back around and Finn pulls her by the waist and kisses her as they fall back on her bed. Finn moans as she kisses his neck and begins to unzip his jacket she smiles and pulls the jacket off and tosses it on the ground Finn lifts her tank top up and places in on the floor. Their kisses become more hot and heavy and they're stripping each other of each piece of clothing covering their body until they're just left in their underwear.

"Wait wait wait.."Finn says sitting up Rachel looks at him confused.

"I dont want to do this now.."Finn says

"What..Finn Im half way naked and that tent in your boxers doesn't exactly say you don't want to do this now."Rachel says

"I know I just...I told you I wanted everything with us to be special..and I meant that."Finn says cupping her cheek

"It will be special everything with you has been special."Rachel says

"Please Rach...I had it all planned out and if you just wait a few more days.."Finn says Rachel smiles and kisses his lips

"You're the best boyfriend in the world."Rachel says

"No Im the lucky one.."Finn says Rachel sighs and they lay down on the bed Rachel lays on his chest and kisses over his heart.

"Thank you for coming here..I just really needed my boyfriend."Rachel says Finn smiles

"I'm here now holding you.. so lay it all on me."Finn says Rachel smiles and looks up at him and begins to vent about everything every now an then Finn would kiss her cheek and squeeze her as a sign of reassurance. Rachel smiled and felt so much better.


	11. Chapter 11

**~ I dont own Glee, All stories I write are dedicated to Cory Monteith ~ READ AND REVIEW **

Finn wakes up and sees Rachel sleeping in his arms he strokes her hair and kisses her forehead he gets up and walks into the kitchen opening the fridge and getting started on making Rachel breakfast.

"Hey hot stuff bow chika wow wow."Santana says Finn laughs and smiles then she hugs him.

"Seriously cover up you can't just walk around here in your boxers with no clothes if it were Rachel you'd probably be having sex on our table."Santana says

"Not that it's any of your business we didn't do anything last night we just slept..could you toss me a shirt."Finn says Santana nods and picks up his shirt that was on the couch and throws it at him,

"Do you plan on staying here with us?"Santana asked Finn shakes his head "No I have a room at the Raddisson I'll be there for a while until I can get my own place."Finn says

"You're not staying here with us?R"Rachel says Before Santana says anything Finn turns his head.

"Morning."Finn says

"Why aren't you staying with us?"Rachel asked

"Well I don't want to intrude plus there's already 3 people living here."Finn says

"You wouldn't be intruding at all I want you to live with me.."Rachel says

"Rach I just dont know if thats a good idea..I mean we shouldn't rush things you know and living together is a big step."Finn says

"We'd be living together with your brother and Santana...I don't think you should be in another apartment Finn..."Rachel says

"Im sorry Baby but Ive made my decision Im going to get my own place."Finn smiles Rachel pouts and then Finn kisses her lips to make her happy. Santana rolls her eyes

"Its a good thing too because I dont want to see you too being sickeningly sweet everyday."Santana says Finn laughs and Rachel glares at her.

"Im gonna make pancakes you want some?"Finn asked Santana nods and they take their seats as they wait for the food.

Rachel smiles as Finn flips the pancake he tosses one over his shoulder and Santana catches it on her plate

Santana takes a bite and nods "Where did you learn to cook Hudson this is awesome!"Santana says Finn chuckles

"When I was in bootcamp they taught me daily skills so I sort of caught on quickly."Finn smiles handing Rachel a pancake she smiles and kisses his cheek

"I was wondering if I could sit in on your rehearsal?"Finn smiles

"YES I'd love that and you can meet Rupert and the cast"Rachel says Finn smiles and kisses her forehead

"I'm gonna go shower back to the hotel and change..you ladies enjoy and if Kurt wakes up tell him theres extra pancakes in the oven."Finn says and walks to the bathroom to shower.

"So why haven't you and Finn done the dirty yet? You guys are back together."Santana says Rachel rolls her eyes

"We're taking it slow.."Rachel says

"Like Old people slow?..come on we're in our early 20's you two should be going at it like rabbits."Santana says

"Finn's been through a lot okay...I wont rush him."Rachel says

"But you want to be in that place in your relationship already?"Santana says Rachel sighs "Yes I do...I want nothing more than to have Finn make love to me every night ..."Rachel says Santana cringes and then continues to listen.

"I don't ever want to lose Finn again you saw how lost I've been lately without him and now that he's here I feel so safe and complete...We're going to do everything to make this work."Rachel says

"Even if it means you turn into a complete horn dog?"Santana says Rachel glares at her and gets up to go to her room

"What? I was joking!"Santana laughs.

Rachel and Finn walk to Finn's hotel and she waits for him to get dressed she smiles as she sees the brochures from CUNY college she flips through them and sees a book mark in the directoral internship page...any Broadway or Off broadway show counts as credit toward this class. Please note this internship needs to be 110 hours completed to count as credit toward the curriculum.

"You set to go Ms. Brice?"Finn smiles Rachel nods and he holds her hand and kisses the back of it.

"Are you thinking of taking Director classes?"Rachel asked Finn nods "Maybe when I did Grease at McKinley it was super fun putting it all together and putting my own spin on it..so I might."Finn smiles

"I can't wait to see what you decide to do..it'll be fantastic either direction you choose to go in."Rachel says Finn kisses her lips "Thank you Baby come on you don't want to be late."Finn says

"Please Im the Star of this whole production."Rachel says Finn laughs and she wraps her arm around his and leans into his chest as they walk to the Theater.

When they get there Rachel kisses Finn's lips and gets ready to take her place on stage Finn looks around and smiles getting a feeling of pride his girl had made it she made all of her dreams come true and in one week her dream would be a reality.

Rupert smiles "You must be the love of her life."He says Finn turns his head and smiles slightly "Why would you say that?"Finn asked

"You have that look of love in your eyes I can almost see hearts when you look up there."He says Finn chuckles

"So you're the man who's making all of this happen..how does it feel to make a production like this?"Finn asked

"I mainly do it for the talent search..you see getting a script and a theater is the easy part but to find that one special star...the diamond in the rough is what pushes me to constantly make shows like this..."He says Finn nods

"You found a very bright diamond Sir..Rachel has been waiting her entire life for this moment and you giving her this chance means the world to her."Finn says

"Actually...I haven't seen her this focused and happy since we started rehearsals."He says

"I don't understand.."Finn asked

"Rachel has the professional attitude which is nice to have but today..look at her..she's glowing and smiling and is just joyous..that must have something to do with you."He says Finn turns around and sees Rachel laughing and smiling at the production crew and her costars.

"You're the reason why she's happy kid so whatever you're doing keep doing it."The older man smiles and pats Finn on the back Finn looks up at the stage Rachel smiles and looks down and blows him a kiss.

"I love you."Finn mouths Rachel smiles and holds her heart then pays attention to what the director has to say.

After a couple hours Finn is walking around time square he has his hand in his pockets as he enjoys the city his junior year he never really got to look around in Time Square he smiled as he passed by a billboard with Rachel's face on it he took out his phone and took a photo sending it to her dads. Finn walks along the sidewalk when someone in a black coat drops all of her boxes Finn being the nice guy that he is sees this and runs over to help the middle aged woman.

"Excuse me looks like you need some help."Finn smiles and helps the woman with her boxes The woman looks up and smiles

"Thank you young man."She says Finn looks at her and smiles "Wow you're...you're.."Finn says

"Please don't say my name..I dont want to cause a riot we are in New York the Broadway capital of the world"She says Finn chuckles

"How about I help you lug the rest of these boxes."Finn says

"Okay but what do I give you in return for helping me young man?"She asked

"My girlfriend is the lead in that production that opens in about 2 days...and I was wondering if you would be my special guest."Finn says The Woman nods and smiles

"Okay so where do I bring these boxes."Finn smiles politely

Rachel Kurt and Santana are in the loft and Rachel is reading everything the bloggers are saying about the Funny Girl opening night most of it was nice and sweet but a lot of what stuck with Rachel was the bashers...she hated reading that people thought she would choke and be a big joke on that stage...the pressure and insecurity was getting to her and with 2 days until production..it scared her.

"Rachel I swear if you're reading that Broadway blogger forum again I'm gonna break your ipad."Santana says

"Why are you even reading those?"Kurt asked

"Because I need to know what people think about this stuff..I always read blogs about celebrities reprising precious roles that we all love and it's only fair that I see what other people think too.."Rachel says

"What does it matter to you anyways..you don't care about what people think or say about you remember. You're Rachel Berry."Santana says

"Yes but this matters...I don't want to fail.."Rachel says curling up on the bed.

"Okay I'm taking your phone, and ipad. This is an electronic sweep you're not gonna do this two days before your big day. You'll just stress out more."Kurt says The three hear a knock on the door and it's Finn with Mercedes and a box of pizza

"Hey guys!"Mercedes smiles

"I brought dinner and I ran into Mercedes on the way here."Finn says putting the pizza box on the table Rachel gets up and quickly makes her way over to Finn he looks at her as he's setting up the plates. Rachel pouts and wraps her arms around his waist and lays her head on his chest Finn looks down confused but places a kiss on top of her head and wraps his arm around her.

"What's going on?"Mercedes asked

"Rachel's been reading the Broadway blog sites."Kurt says Finn looks down at Rachel and raises his eyebrow "Baby i told you not to listen or read those things these guys they're just people who have no social life who can't do anything else with their spare time so they tear down people who are successful."Finn says

"Most of what they're saying is true though..they think I have a Wicked Witch of the West nose."Rachel says Finn rolls his eyes

"I love your nose."Finn says cupping her cheek. Rachel smiles and kisses his lips the couple walks over to the couch and Rachel sits on Finn's lap as he tries to comfort her.

"Hows the apartment search coming Finn?"Mercedes asked Finn shrugs "It's harder than I thought but I think I found a place here actually.."Finn says Kurt Rachel and Santana look at him confused

"Not here in this loft per say but you're neighbor a few doors down is leaving and moving to Germany for good something about wanting to be back in his roots..so he's looking to turn over his lease to someone and I gave him my number he's willing to work out something with me."Finn smiles

"Oh my god this will be exactly like FRIENDS!"Kurt smiles Rachel laughs and kisses Finn's lip he smiles and nuzzles his nose against hers.

Later that night Rachel and Finn are laying down on her bed handing intertwined and her head on his chest and he tells her about his day roaming around New York. but he can tell she's still distracted.

"You're still worrying about those comments."Finn says Rachel sighs "What if this is a disaster..what if I ruin Funny girl.."Rachel says

Finn turns on his side and Rachel looks into his eyes and Finn shakes his head "How is it possible that you don't see how fantastic you are."Finn asked "It's hard to see that right now Babe."Rachel says

"Wheres the girl who told everyone in high school that she would end up being a famous star one day..Rachel in two day you're gonna be that big star...you just have to believe that."Finn says

"Okay lets say I go out there..what if people walk out what if I Choke forget my lines, forget my words to the songs...there's so many what ifs Finn..I'm scared."Rachel says

"Come with me."Finn says getting up Rachel looks at him confused "It's almost 1am Finn where are we going."She asked Finn grabs her jacket and puts it on her and holds her hand pulling her out of the loft. Finn hails a taxi and they drive all the way to the Funny Girl Theater.

"Finn we can't be in here this late."Rachel whispers "Why not you're the lead star...now sit."Finn says and they walk on stage he pulls up a stool and Rachel sits down worried a security guard will see them.

"Babe what are we doing here."Rachel asked

"This is a pep talk Baby...you're going to shine so bright on this stage come opening night.."Finn says

"Finn..you have to say that you're my boyfriend."Rachel smiles

"Yeah but Im also your biggest fan...Rach I've seen you perform when you were sad...in love...happy...pissed off at me..and no matter what emotion you felt you still gave every performance your best..why? because you're a performer Rach its what you were born to do. You being a star is what you are meant to be forget about all the haters and all the skeptics...Just do what you love to do..and if you get scared just look out there in the audience...and I'll be right there front and center loving you and supporting you."Finn says Rachel smiles and then Finn picks up a guitar.

"You didn't think we would come to an auditorium and one of us not sing did you?"Finn asked Rachel laughs and Finn begins playing and he smiles at Rachel

(Rachel smiles up at him and places her hand on her heart)

You know I'd fall apart without you  
I don't know how you do what you do  
'Cause everything that don't make sense about me  
Makes sense when I'm with you

Like everything that's green, girl, I need you  
But it's more than one and one makes two  
Put aside the math and the logic of it  
You gotta know you're wanted too

'Cause I wanna wrap you up  
Wanna kiss your lips  
I wanna make you feel wanted  
And I wanna call you mine  
Wanna hold your hand forever  
And never let you forget it  
Yeah, I, I wanna make you feel wanted

(Rachel begins tearing up and she smiles as Finn serenades her, he always knew how to make her feel better and secure about herself)

Anyone can tell you you're pretty, yeah  
And you get that all the time, I know you do  
But your beauty's deeper than the make-up  
And I wanna show you what I see tonight...

When I wrap you up  
When I kiss your lips.  
I wanna make you feel wanted  
And I wanna call you mine  
Wanna hold your hand forever  
And never let you forget it  
'Cause, baby, I, I wanna make you feel wanted

(Finn walks over to her with guitar in hand still playing as he circles around her chair Rachel giggles and turns in her stool trying not to break eye contact with him)

As good as you make me feel  
I wanna make you feel better  
Better than your fairy tales  
Better than your best dreams  
You're more than everything I need  
You're all I ever wanted  
All I ever wanted

(Rachel stands up and stands beside him and places her hands on his face and smiles up at him)

And I just wanna wrap you up  
Wanna kiss your lips  
I wanna make you feel wanted  
And I wanna call you mine  
Wanna hold your hand forever  
And never let you forget it  
Yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted  
Baby, I wanna make you feel wanted

You'll always be wanted

Finn put the guitar down and looks at Rachel she wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him deeply. "Thank you.."She says against his lips Finn kisses her back

"I have another surprise for you."Finn says Rachel nods and Finn reaches in his pocket "Even though I'll be in the audience I thought you should wear this as well."Finn says holding up the FINN necklace Rachel gasps.

"How did you..."Rachel says

"Your dads said it was in Lima..and you forgot it there when you were visiting...so I had them give it to me before I left..since your my girl again I figured you'd want to wear it for good luck."Finn says Rachel smiles and Finn puts the necklace on her and smiles.

"Perfect Fit."Finn says

"Anything that has to do with you is a perfect fit for me. Thank you I love you so much."Rachel says Finn smiles and pulls her back into a kiss.


	12. Chapter 12

**~ I dont own Glee, All stories I write are dedicated to Cory Monteith ~ READ AND REVIEW**

**For this chapter Im gonna combine...the Basher episode along with the opening night one enjoy! **

Rachel wakes up and in curled up on her bed in her pajamas.

"She's still not getting up?"Santana asked

"No I tried telling her to get up and eat but she doesn't want to budge she wont leave her room."Kurt says

"Where the hell is Finn? Call him! This is Def Con one!"Santana says

"Im aware of that but Finn is actually at CUNY today he's registering for classes and he's got an interview at the bar across the street."Kurt says

"A bar? Finn's not even 21..."Santana says confused

"Yes I know but he's a 6 foot 3 attractive male in New York city..so he's gonna attract young customers."Kurt says

"Well we need back up because Berry won't get up out of her room, and her show is opening tomorrow!"Santana says

Mercedes walks into the apartment with Blaine in tow and they all smile "Whats going on here why is she panicking Rachel is going to do amazing tomorrow."Blaine says

"She thinks she's gonna choke...and make a fool of herself also shaming her idol."Kurt whispers

"And Finn's not here because..."Mercedes asked

"Frankenteen is taking care of some his own business for a few hours which is why we need to get Rachel out of bed and prepped up for her big night tomorrow."Santana says

"Guys Rachel needs to be comforted and she needs to know she's capable of being the amazing star we were all annoyed with in high school..so let's all get to work."Kurt says

~Everyone walks into the room giving Rachel a pep talk, Blaine tries to make her do yoga, Mercedes offers to sing one of her favorite songs, Santana tried to threaten her to get out of bed Kurt even forged a note and goodie basket trying to make it seem like it was from Barbara Streisand nothing worked...Rachel was scared of failing tomorrow night and it seemed impossible to get her out of her funk~

Finn knocks on the door and lets himself in when he sees its unlocked he walks inside and sees Mercedes Blaine Santana and Kurt all laid out on the living room floor

"What the hell happened to you guys?"Finn chuckles

"Your girlfriend is still not out of Bed."Mercedes says Finn looks at his watch "It's almost 4 o clock she stayed in bed all day?"Finn asked

"She's scared about tomorrow night..."Kurt says Finn sighs and before he can walk through Rachel's curtain the loft door slides open revealing Sue Sylvester.

"What.."Santana says

"The.."Mercedes says

"HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?"Kurt asked Finn and Blaine turn around and they're all confused.

"Im here to see Rachel Berry Choke during her opening up"Sue smiles

"I CAN HEAR YOU THESE CURTAINS ARENT SOUND PROOF!"Rachel yells Finn sighs and looks at Sue

"Sue why are you even in this apartment?.."Finn asked

"I needed a place to crash since Will Shuester is a pervert who wants to get me into bed...and I must reiterate I really wanted to see Ms. Berry Choke on stage I mean I even brought my own film equipment and everything."Sue laughs

"I CAN STILL HEAR YOU! FINN! GET IN HERE!"Rachel yells Finn rubs his eyes in frustration "Handle this."He says to Santana while he walks to Rachel's room

"You can't honestly think we're going to let you stay here. There's no room.."Santana says

"I'll sleep in Kurt's bed..."She smiles Kurt closes his eyes and shakes his head "I guess it's clear now she's sleeping in my room."Kurt says

"This is gonna be one hell of a weekend. Im glad Im not you guys.."Mercedes says

"Good thing I have booze...let's get to drinking."Santana says taking out the liquor

"It's 4:00 in the afternoon Santana.."Blaine says

"Meaning it's 5 oclock somewhere. Now Drink."Santana says pouring shots.

Finn walks into Rachel's room and he sees her on her side of the bed still in her pajamas holding a pink teddy bear she named Barbara. Finn climbs into her bed and wraps his arms around her Rachel sighs in content and turns around to face him.

"Why are you still in bed."Finn smiles Rachel looks at him and he strokes her face with his thumb. "Im going to fail...I know it."Rachel says

"Didn't we have this talk last night?"Finn says Rachel nods "Yes but I had a nightmare that just confirmed everything for me.."Rachel says

"You're not going to fail, you'll be amazing up there."Finn whispers

"Sue is here to watch me fail she took a plane all the way from Lima to see it happen."Rachel says

"Forget about Sue okay forget about every critic..you're not doing this for anyone else but yourself."Finn smiles Rachel sits up and shakes her head Finn gives her a confused look.

"Im doing this for you as well...because no one has ever believed in me as much as you have...and I want to make you proud of me..I wanted to show you that all the hell we went through last year wasn't for nothing."Rachel says Finn smiles and kisses her lips

"Baby I've always been proud of you..I love you so much."Finn says Rachel pulls him into another kiss and as their kisses intensify Finn lays Rachel back down on the bed and he begins to unbutton her pajama top.

"Finn.."Rachel moans bringing her lower body as close to his as she can. Rachel reaches down and slides her hand down into his jeans Finn groans against her lips.

"I love you."Rachel whispers in his ear Finn closes his eyes enjoying the feeling of Rachel's hand around him.

"HEY LOSERS I WAS WONDERING IF.. Oh my God my eyes!" Sue barges in and opens the curtain

"SUE! OH MY GOD PRIVACY!"Rachel yells Finn sits up and cover's Rachel's body with the blanket Finn quickly fixes his jeans.

"Seriously you two horn dogs get a room."Sue says shaking her head "This is my room now get out!"Rachel yells Finn sighs and runs his fingers through his hair Rachel looks over at him and she pouts Finn chuckles a little.

"Maybe we should spend the night at my apartment...for the next few days"Finn says Rachel smiles as he sees her holding up a key

"You got it?!"Rachel smiles and jumping into his lap "Yeah just this morning actually I checked out of the hotel and put them in the apartment...I gotta get some furniture but it's all mine."Finn says Rachel smiles

"Once I get a bed though we'll have to continue what happened before we got barged in on."Finn says seductively Rachel looks down at his lips and kisses him slightly grinding into his lap Finn groans and rests his forehead against hers and Rachel moves in his lap.

"Im open minded you know...the couch...kitchen counter or wall will do."Rachel says Finn groans again and Rachel giggles and kisses his lips

The young couple walks into the living room and they hear their friends laughing Mercedes and Kurt were laughing Blaine was shaking his head at his tipsy fiance and Santana was going through her phone since she was missing Brittany.

Finn picks up the bottle of grey goose and he laughs "Seriously guys?"Finn says as he sits on the couch Rachel laughs as Kurt and Mercedes dance around her then she takes a spot on Finn's lap Finn smiles and kisses the back of her head.

"What are we gonna do about the all mighty dictator being in the house."Kurt says

"IM going to stay at Finn's place."Rachel giggles Finn smiles and nods

"You got a place?"Blaine says Finn nods "Rents a little steep but I got a bar tending job down a few blocks I'd love to have a room mate though."Finn says

"You could just live here for free with me."Rachel says again Finn laughs and whispers in her ear "IF you expect continue what happened in your room..I can't be 2 feet near my brother's room he'll kill us."Finn says Rachel nods

"Okay now I understand."Rachel says

"How about I be your room mate? I dont wanna dorm at NYADA and my parents wire me money every month.."Blaine says Finn nods "Sure man that'd be awesome."Finn says

"Both of our boyfriends live across the hall interesting."Kurt smiles Rachel winks at him and lays down against Finn.

"How about we go out to dinner? We can go to the diner grab a bite to eat then walk around town?"Blaine smiles at Kurt and he nods in excitement.

Finn and Rachel decide to go for a walk around central park Rachel is cuddling up to Finn's arm and he is admiring how romantic Central park is.

"I love you."Rachel smiles up at him Finn smiles and kisses her forehead he sees a rose stand on the side and decides to buy a couple for Rachel she squeals in excitement and kisses Finn.

"Did you ever think we would end up here?..."Rachel says as they sit down on the bench Finn takes her hand and kisses the back of it while he twitches his foot **(Monchele reference when they were in battery park )**

"You mean..me being in New York with you?"Finn asked Rachel nods "The way things ended up last year its just hard to believe we're here together sometimes.."She says

"I know it's weird but it wasn't our time then.."Finn says Rachel looks into his eyes "Do you think it's our time now? Because I dont think I could survive losing you again Finn...I love you so much and I just want to be happy with you."Rachel says Finn turns and sees a tear fall down her face.

"I'm not going anywhere Babe..this is going to work because I love you more than anything in this whole world and i know I screwed up and I can't promise you that I wont screw up again while we're together...but I can say that I will work harder than I have ever worked to make you happy."Finn says Rachel smiles and leans to kiss him.

"How about you help me pick out a couch now?"Finn says Rachel laughs and nods "Im ready when you are."Rachel says Finn cups her face and kisses her passionately Rachel moans then Finn's phone starts ringing.

"Sorry it's Blaine.."Finn says answering the phone Rachel groans and snatches it from his hands then quickly kisses his lips Finn smiles and then attaches his lips to her neck.

"Blaine we're really busy..right now.."Rachel closes her eye as she pulls Finn up so she can kiss him again

"Rachel..it's Kurt.."Blaine says sobbing Rachel pulls away from Finn, he looks at her and sees a change in demeanor

"Finn.."Rachel says holding out the phone to him Finn takes it.

"Blaine whats going on.."Finn says

"Kurt and I were walking down an alley on 7th street and I went into a store to get some snacks for the movie we were going to see...Kurt wanted to wait outside..then a group of guys Jump him...we're in the hospital."Blaine sobs.

"We'll meet you in the lobby."Finn says hanging up "What happened?"Rachel asked

"Kurt's been attacked..come on we gotta go."Finn says taking Rachel's hand as he hails a Taxi.

~In the hospital Finn Rachel Blaine Santana Mercedes and Sue were all in the waiting room Finn is pacing up and down running his hand through his hair~

"Hudson if you keep pacing you're gonna make a hole in the ground. I mean you're built like a Yeti.."Sue says

"Now isn't the time to talk down on Finn Sue..."Santana says defensively

"Finn Kurt's gonna be alright.."Mercedes says Finn nods doesn't say anything Mercedes turns to Rachel and nods her head over in Finn's direction

Rachel stands up and takes his face in her hands. "You alright.."She asked

"Being in a hospital this soon after what happened with Mom..is just a lot to take in.."Finn says

"Burt is in Washington right now he's on the way...he said it'll be a few hours...Finn Im sorry."Blaine says Finn looks at Blaine

"I should have protected him...I shouldn't have left him.."He says Finn sighs

"We'll talk about that later...I just want Kurt to be alright.."Finn says

"For Kurt Hummel?"The Doctor says Finn walks over to him "Im his brother.."Finn says

"He's got a concussion a minor bruising on his ribs he'll have to be in bed rest."He says

"Can we see him?"Rachel says

"Sure go ahead."The Doctor says

"Come on guys.."Santana says as they all go into the room except for Finn..

"Babe..come on..Kurt's awake now Babe he's safe..you're not gonna lose another family member."Rachel says Finn nods and she wraps her arms around him.

Everyone in the room is trying to make Kurt laughs then Finn and Rachel walk inside. Kurt looks up and sees Finn standing in the corner with his hands in his pockets.

"Could you give us a minute."Kurt says everyone gets up and leaves the room Finn watches the door close.

"Hi Big Brother.."Kurt says holds out his hand and Finn takes it "You scared the crap out of me"Finn says sitting down in the seat

"I was scared myself...they beat me up called me a fag...they nearly killed me Finn.."Kurt begins to cry Finn feels anger boil up inside of him and he tightens his hold on Kurt's hand.

"No one is ever going to lay another hand on you..I swear on my life."Finn says sternly

"I feel safer now that you're here..Thank you, you big Lug."Kurt chuckles Finn nods and pulls him into a hug. Whoever did this to Kurt was going to pay..Finn would make sure of it.


	13. Chapter 13

**~ I dont own Glee, All stories I write are dedicated to Cory Monteith ~ READ AND REVIEW**

Rachel wakes up and smiles shes gets up and walks to the bathroom she looks at the mirror and smiles

Rachel's POV

"Barbra Streisand once said these wise words "I don't care what you say about me. Just be sure not to spell my name wrong" the past few days have been a little nerve wracking for me but with the support from my friends and the love of my life I feel invincible, I can't wait to finally make myself known to all of New York. Tonight I will shine my brightest." After brushing her teeth Rachel ties her hair in a bun and makes her way through the living room

"Morning Rudolph the big nose reindeer. Are you ready to make a fool of yourself tonight"Sue smiles Rachel rolls her eyes

"Im blocking you out completely ...are you drinking my chai tea?"Rachel groans

"Is that what this nasty thing is...well its terrible."Sue says Rachel rolls her eyes and walks out of the loft and goes across the hall she knocks on the door and Finn opens it smiling at her sleepily Rachel's mouth drops as Finn is shirtless and only in his boxers.

"H-Hi."Rachel says

"Morning Babe."Finn says leaning down to kiss her cheek Rachel smiles and they walk inside Rachel smiles and looks around Finn had gotten a couch and futon in the corner of the room and Blaine's mattress is on the other side of the loft and they but two closet frames to separate the rooms. The place wasn't even close to being done but they had a couch, Tv and gaming system for Finn and Blaine that was all they needed.

Rachel and Finn walk through Finn's room and they lay down on the futon. "Are you still worried about later tonight?"Finn asked

"Not at all, Im so ready for it...plus Ive got you there front row right."Rachel smiles

"Yes you do..although I may need to find someone to take the empty seat next to me since Kurt needs to rest."Finn smiles

"Bring whoever you want."Rachel smiles Finn runs his hand through her hair and kisses her forehead then her nose and lips

"Are you wearing minimal clothing for a reason?"Rachel smiles Finn laughs

"It gets super hot in this place..Im working on fixing the AC it may take another day.."Finn says

"I prefer you sleeping this way...its' a treat for me."Rachel says Finn chuckles and she kisses him

"I was thinking maybe you could give me a pre show treat?"Rachel says as she runs her hands up and down his chest

"And what treat were you thinking about"Finn asked

"I think you can come up with something very special."Rachel says Finn groans and pulls her up for a kiss Rachel moans and pulls him closer to him he tugs the rope on her robe and runs his hands up and down her body.

"I want you.."Rachel moans softly Finn smiles he slides his hand into her underwear "Finn.."She cries Finn then kisses down her neck then stops. Rachel feels him stopping

"What?..what's wrong."Rachel asked Finn closes his eyes and licks his lips "Blaine is here...and asleep..and you know.."Finn says

"Are you telling me you got me riled up and now you're not going to do anything about it because your room mate is here..Finn kick him out."Rachel says Finn chuckles and kisses her.

"Tonight...after your first show."Finn says cupping her cheek. Rachel smiles and laces their fingers together. "I love you."She says Finn smiles and nuzzles her nose with his.

As everyone gets ready for The Opening night performance Finn is fixing his tie he hears a knock at the door he goes over to open it and It's Mister Shuester

"MR. SHUE!"Finn smiles Will smiles and hugs him tightly

"You should be at the theater. I know for a fact Rach is expecting you."Finn smiles

"I'm headed there I just wanted to see how you were settling in New York City this is your bachelor pad huh."Will says Finn chuckles and rubs the back of his head

"It's hard to call it that when your girlfriend is across the hall..but you know so far ...so amazing ..how about you? Where's the Mrs.?"Finn says

"She's in Lima she's 9 months along and is about to Pop so she didn't want to risk getting on the plane."Mr. Shue says

"You don't know the gender of the Baby yet?"Finn asked

"Not until she gives birth will we find out..and Im okay with that as long as he or she is healthy."He says

"You'er gonna be a kick ass Dad man, I mean...you've been a stand in for me for a while...and well lets just say I'm glad you're in my life."Finn says Will smiles

"You look nervous you okay."Will says

"After tonight Rachel is going to be the biggest star to headline Broadway...I mean there's no reason why she wouldn't be she's amazing and has always meant to be seen as a star."Finn says looking down at his hand "So what if she gets all this fame..and everything changes for us.."Finn says

"You're worried?"Will says Finn takes a deep breath and nods ."When she came out here to New York she wanted to experience everything there was because she was starting in a new town..new school new people..so she changed a little bit..and we broke up...Now she's going to be one of the biggest performers in New York and where will I be?..In class taking notes..or at the bar serving drinks. You saw me at my worst when Rachel and I broke up..I guess I'm just scared to be that vulnerable again..Rachel is the only person who makes me feel that way."Finn says

"Have you told her that you're worried?"Will says Finn shakes his head.

"I didnt want to freak her out more than she already was."Finn says

"You two have been through a lot in your relationship...and you have every right to be worried of course. Rachel's life will change after this..but one thing I know and Im sure everyone else knows..is the love she has for you is never ending..talk to her at the end of the night."Will says Finn nods and smiles slightly.

~At the theater~ Rachel is in her dressing room doing her vocal warm ups she takes a deep breath and then she hears a knock. "Mr. Shuester!"She smiles Will smiles and hugs her "Wow this is what it's like to be in the presence of a star."He says Rachel laughs

"You don't look nervous.."He says

"Because I'm not..everyone that loves me is here tonight..Finn will be front and center and I know I can do this..."Rachel says

"Im so proud of you Rachel..this is a teacher's greatest achievement seeing their students achieve their dreams..proving to everyone that ever doubted you that..you've over come all the skeptics and negativity in your life..."He says Rachel smiles as they hug then William's Phone rings..  
"Emma?"He says Rachel looks at him curiously

"You're water broke..but it's..okay okay I'll uhm..I'll be on the flight back right now..I love you...She's having the baby..I gotta go break a leg!"Will yells and runs out the door Rachel smiles and turns in the mirror and touches her finn necklace and smiles to herself.

Finn is in the audience in the front row holding the bouquet of flowers for Rachel someone sits next to Finn and he smiles "You made it.."Finn says surprised

"Of Course I made it young man..you helped me unpack my boxes in my pent house this is the least I can do..."She smiles

"Well Ms. Streisand I know you won't be disappointed..Rachel is beyond words."Finn says

"I'll be the judge of that Handsome."She says Finn chuckles and the lights begin to dim prompting the show to start.

As the show goes on Rachel takes a glance in the audience and sees Finn looking handsome in his suit she smiles at him. Finn is watching Rachel and feels very nervous...he knew she would be a big hit, everyone is taking pictures of her and smiling at her as she sings. What if he lost her again because she was going to be a big star and he just wanted to be a teacher.

"You're right..she's a true star."Barbra whispers to Finn he nods and smiles slightly getting the very nervous feeling again in his stomach.

After the show Rachel takes a bow and walks back to her dressing room everyone is clapping for her and cheering her name Rachel squeals when she sees Mercedes Santana and Sue

"Rachel you were awesome up there!"Mercedes says Santana nods "I gotta admit you were flawless up there Berry."She says

"Thanks you guys."Rachel smiles and hugs them then Sue walks over to them and then slowly claps her hands .

"What..are you going to comment about my performance? Say you fell asleep you wanted to walk out?"Rachel says

"Congratulations Ms. Berry you're officially in the big leagues now..you made it kiddo."Sue says everyone's mouth drops and Sue smiles

"I threw everything I could at you when you were in High school and that didn't phase you..you have guts kids and you have the potential the be one of the biggest stars Hell you were even greater than Streisand herself."Sue says

"I wouldn't say that.."Rachel says

"I certainly would."Another voice says They all turn around and Rachel's mouth hangs open.

"You-you're...Barbra Streisand...The Funny Girl.."She says

"It's nice to meet you Rachel Berry."Barbra smiles hugging her Mercedes and Santana take out their phones and take pictures as many as they can for full proof of this moment.

"How did you even know about the shows opening night all the Streisand blog sites say you're in Paris making your own Babs Babs reality show."Rachel says

"Reality show? Honey Reality shows are for people with no talent...I'm here because a friend told me about your show tonight and he insisted I watch because you were going to do this role of mine more than Justice."Barbra says

"What is the name of your friend so I can owe them my entire life...you're my idol..this is one of the best moments of my life."Rachel says Barbra turns around and Finn walks behind her holding the bouquet of flowers towards her.

"Finn you know Barbra Streisand?"Mercedes says in shock. Finn nods and smiles at Rachel his eyes not leaving hers.

"He helped me unpack and move into my Pent house this was the least I could do for the young man..you have a keep Rachel...and I can't wait to see what you have in store next."Barbra says

"Uhm Ms. Streisand I was wondering uhm...its always been a dream of mine to sing a duet with you.."Rachel says

"I'd assume you'd be worn out because of the show."Barbra says

"Not at all..we can even use the stage...just please I mean that would make my whole life complete if I could sing with you."Rachel says Barbra smiles

"I'd be honored ...lets think of it as the official handing of the torch The Original funny girl to the New one."Barbra smiles as she walks to the stage Rachel faces everyone

"Make sure you record this!"Rachel says

The two ladies take the stage as Finn Santana Sue and Mercedes are sitting down "Since you're my idol you pick the song."Rachel says Barbra smiles and looks down at Finn and nods.

The music begins playing and Rachel smiles brightly instantly knowing the song.

[Rachel looks out into the audience and smiles at Finn]  
I'm scared  
So afraid to show I care  
Will he think me weak  
If I tremble when I speak  
Oooh  
What if  
There's another one he's thinking of  
Maybe he's in love  
I'd feel like a fool  
Life can be so cruel  
I don't know what to do

[Barbra]  
I've been there  
With my heart out in my hand  
But what you must understand  
You can't let the chance  
To love him pass you by

[Barbra & Rachel]  
Tell him  
Tell him that the sun and moon  
Rise in his eyes  
Reach out to him  
And whisper  
Tender words so soft and sweet

(Santana looks over at Finn and nudges him "Are you okay? You've been very quiet since we got here you look like you're gonna crap your pants."Santana says jokingly Finn does laugh then Santana faces him "Whats going on Finn.."She says

"Im scared I might lose her again...her life has officially changed San she's not small town Rachel Berry anymore..she's a big star now.."Finn says Santana notices a look in Finn's face and she sighs

"You think she'll leave you?"Santana says she gets her answer when Finn doesn't say anything but look down She doesnt know what to say she just wraps her arm around him and lays her head on his shoulder.)

[Rachel]  
I'll hold him close to feel his heart beat  
[Barbra]  
Love will be the gift you give yourself

Touch him  
[Rachel]  
Oooh  
[Barbra]  
With the gentleness you feel inside  
[Rachel]  
I feel it  
[Barbra]  
Your love can't be denied  
The truth will set you free  
You'll have what's meant to be  
[Barbra & Rahel]  
All in time you'll see

Oooh  
[Rachel]  
I love him  
[Barbra]  
Then show him  
[Rachel]  
Of that much I can be sure  
[Barbra]  
Hold him close to you  
[Rachel]  
I don't think I could endure  
If I let him walk away  
When I have so much to say

[Barbra & Rachel]  
Tell him  
Tell him that the sun and moon  
Rise in his eyes  
Reach out to him  
And whisper  
Tender words so soft and sweet  
[Barbra]  
Hold him close to feel his heart beat  
[Rachel]  
Love will be the gift you give yourself

("Enjoy your time with her while you can Frankenteen..Rachel is going places and don't be surprised when she leaves you in the dirt."Sue says

"Rachel would never leave Finn in the dust.."Santana glares at her

"Like she hasn't in the past? If we look back at her Track record something always gets in the way of these two and it's always Stretch over here getting his heart broken...why should now be any different. You want to be a mediocre teacher and she's always ahead in the game for her career...it'll only be a matter of time."Sue says smugly. Finn looks up on the stage and takes a deep breath he stands up and walks out of the auditorium.

"Where's Finn going?"Mercedes asked

"You're a bitch."Santana says to Sue

"Someone has to be realistic here."Sue says)

Love is light that surely glows

In the hearts of those who know  
It's a steady flame that grows  
[Barbra]  
Feed the fire with all the passion you can show  
[Rachel]  
Tonight love will assume its place  
[Barbra]  
This memory time cannot erase  
[Barbra & Rachel]  
Your faith will lead love where it has to go

Tell him  
Tell him that the sun and moon  
Rise in his eyes  
Reach out to him  
And whisper  
Whisper words so soft and sweet  
[Barbra]  
Hold him close to feel his heart beat  
[Rachel]  
Love will be the gift you give yourself

Oooh  
[Barbra & Rachel]  
Never let him go.

Barbra smiles and Rachel goes to hug her "You have a very special man in your life Rachel, he loves you more than anything in this world...just make sure you return those feelings. Finn Hudson is a true gem."She smiles Rachel smiles and watches her idol walk away. She just sang with her idol..all because of Finn she turns and sees Finn isn't sitting with the other she gives Santana and Mercedes a confused look and Santana points to the doors. Rachel quickly runs down the stage to find Finn.

Rachel runs outside and sees Finn sitting down on the steps She sits down Finn doesnt know at her.

"You were incredible tonight..and to think you were so nervous about this yesterday. You were flawless."Finn says softly

"Do you want to know what my secret was?"Rachel asked Finn turns his head and looks at her. "I wasn't paying attention to all of the people there...I didn't even know Barbra was sitting next to you..because I only focused on you...I imagined it was just you in the theater."Rachel says Finn nods and Rachel holds his hands.

"Whats wrong?"Rachel asked "Just forget this is your big night you know...don't worry about me'Finn says Rachel shakes her head "Finn I know something is wrong..what is it.."Rachel says Finn closes his eyes.

"Seeing you tonight and you killing every song every line..you were phenomenal and everyone is gonna want to talk to you..take their pictures with you get your autograph. Your life has changed."Finn says Rachel listens carefully not really understanding where Finn is getting at.

"Im scared that you'll...you know change again...just like you kind of did when you first moved here. "Finn says

"You think..I'll break up with you again?"Rachel says Finn clears his throat and nods "I told you Rach I dont want fame I just want to be a teacher..and now that your life is changing..I can't help but think that maybe you won't want to settle down with just an ordinary guy..because that's all I am Rach.."Finn says

"You're not an ordinary guy Finn...you're extraordinary tonight almost all of my dreams are now a reality because of you...whether you want to work as an Actor, rock star, Teacher, Mechanic, or hell even a Janitor I don't care, because either way whatever profession you choose you'll give it your heart and soul and thats what I love about you. You're passion to strive and do the best you can...I love you Finn Im not going anywhere. I lost you too many times...this is it for me. We're it."Rachel says

Finn smiles at her and kisses her lips slowly Rachel kisses him back and smiles against his lips "You said..almost all of your dreams are a reality...why almost?"Finn asked

"Well I still want to be Mrs. Finn Hudson..but that'll happen somewhere down the line..."Rachel says

"And the other thing?"Finn asked

"I want you to make love to me tonight...you did say you would after the show."Rachel says Finn chuckles and stands up bringing Rachel with him.

"I might as well fix that then...I wouldn't want to make this night any less perfect.'Finn says Rachel smiles brightly and holds his hand as they take a cab back to the loft.

Finn kisses Rachel as he manages to get his door open Rachel smiles against him as she takes off his tie and they stumble inside and see Blaine getting a few DVD's from his bag

"How'd it go?"Blaine smiles

"Almost perfect..."Rachel says looking at Finn she kisses his lips then makes her way to his side of the room Finn looks at Blaine

"Im gonna need you to stay over Kurts tonight."Finn says Blaine laughs and nods "Use Protection and don't be too loud Rachel needs her voice."Blaine says Finn throws his tie at him and Blaine shuts the door Finn locks it and takes off his Blazer and sets it on the back of the chair he kicks off his shoes and makes his way to the room he smiles as he sees Rachel laying down on his Futon while he was talking to Blaine Rachel managed to slip on his #5 football jersey Finn groans as he looks at her legs Rachel sits up and carefully unbuttons his shirt she lets it fall off his shoulders Finn kisses Rachel and they lay down on the bed. Rachel moans then begins unbuckling Finn's belt and pushing down his slacks and tossing them on the ground.

"I want you."Finn whispers as he reaches for a condom Rachel smiles and kisses his lips "I love you with my entire being Finn .."She says Finn shuts off the light and entwines their fingers together as he holds them over her head. They begin to make love, every moan kiss touch pull push everything was perfect. It felt like it was the first time for them all over again.


	14. Chapter 14

**~ I dont own Glee, All stories I write are dedicated to Cory Monteith ~ READ AND REVIEW**

**SO! Since it's almost MAY and since its my birthday month as well as Cory's Ive decided to make another story. Still working out the details but it'll definitely be rated M ...and it's be a supernatural fic. So be sure to check that out when it comes out! Love you guys! **

Finn opens his eyes and sits up he stretches his arms and then looks down at the beautiful woman next to him Finn leans over and kisses her bare shoulder.

"Baby wakey wakey."Finn says nibbling on her shoulder

"Hmm No...Sleepy you wore me out last night."Rachel groans Finn laughs Rachel faces him and kisses his cheek.

"Good Morning Lover."Rachel says Finn smiles and kisses her.

"Thank you for last night...and I was hoping to thank you again for this morning.."Finn says seductively

"Oh no you don't seriously Babe we didn't stop until 4 am I'm worn out.."Rachel pouts Finn gets and idea and reaches over to his phone and begins playing a song.

"What are you doing.."Rachel asked raising her eyebrows Finn smirks and her sits up pulling her along with him so she's on his lap.

_And I guess it's just the woman in you_

_That brings out the man in me_  
_I know I can't help myself_  
_You're all in the world to me_

(Rachel laughs as Finn tickles her side and covers her face and Finn strokes her cheek and he lifts her up and wraps her legs around his waist as he spins her around)

_It feels like the first time_  
_Feels like the very first time_  
_It Feels like the first time_  
_It Feels like the very first time_

_I have waited a lifetime_  
_Spent my time so foolishly_  
_But now that I've found you_  
_Together we'll make history_

(Finn lays Rachel back on his futon and they both smile and laugh)

_And I know that it must be the woman in you_  
_That brings out the man in me_  
_I know I can't help myself_  
_You're all that my eyes can see'_

"Okay you have me convinced...your sexy voice just does things to me..now let me do things to you."Rachel smiles Finn smiles and pulls her into a kiss before he can get things to go further he hears a banging on the door.

"Ahh come on..can I catch a break."Finn groans Rachel laughs "Answer it, it could be Blaine wanting to get some clothes."Rachel says

Finn looks for his boxers and slips them on he looks around for his shirt but and puts that on too so he can answer the door

"DAD?"Finn smiles Burt smiles and hugs him "Hey Kid..do normally answer the door in your boxers anyways, I figured I could stay with you for the time being while Kurt is in the hospital."Burt says

"Uhm Yeah sure you can crash on the couch or even take my bed it's a futon though.."Finn says

"The couch is fine this place looks great."Burt says

"Have you seen Kurt yet?"Finn asked

"Not yet..I just got here...I was hoping you could come with me."Burt says

"Sure I just uhm..gotta..well.."Finn says Burt gives him a confused look

"Babe have you seen my br-..Hi Burt.."Rachel says awkwardly Burt looks at Rachel and sees her in only in a blanket

"Hello Sweetheart."Burt says Finn closes his eyes and rubs the back of his neck.

"I'll be right back.."Rachel says turning back into Finn's room. Burt faces Finn and Finn chuckles nervously.

Finn hands Burt a cup of coffee and then Burt looks at his stepson "You two are...being safe right..look I know this is awkward and we never really talk about this stuff..but it's a serious topic.."Burt says Finn nods

"We're safe..I mean..I used protection uhm..yeah this is weird."Finn says Burt laughs

"Just be careful I know your generation is all about hormones and sexual urges, but You both have dreams you need to accomplish."Burt says Finn nods then Rachel comes back in a pair of Finn's seat pants and his shirts Finn laughs and Burt chuckles shaking his head

"I feel like Im shrinking...HI Burt welcome to Finn's new Bachelor pad."Rachel says hugging him

"I heard you did amazing last night good for you."Burt says

"Yes and I met my all time idol Barbra herself she even sang with me all thanks to this guy."Rachel smiles at Finn he winks at her and she kisses his cheek.

"You know Barbra Streisand?"Burt asked confused

"I helped her move and unpack some of her boxes at her Pent house a few days ago."Finn says

"Nice job, meeting famous people."Burt says

"We should go and visit Kurt...now"Finn says Burt nods

"He called me last night he's more upset that his Marc Jacobs bright teal scarf was stolen from him...and his Silk sweater."Burt says

"He really needs you Dad...he won't really talk to anyone."Finn says Rachel smiles she's never heard Finn call Burt Dad before

"I'm here now..my boys need me."Burt smiles and gets up to use the bathroom Rachel looks up at Finn and he gives her a confused look.

"What?..."He smiles

"I've never heard you call Burt Dad before.."Rachel says

"Im trying it out..."Finn shrugs

"And hows it feel?"Rachel asked Finn smiles and nods

"Pretty great actually.."Finn says Rachel smiles and wraps her arms around his neck and he lifts her up

At the hospital Finn and Rachel are sitting in the hallway waiting for Burt Finn places his hands on her waist and she smiles at him.

"I want to take you out tonight..I know it's your free night since you have shows tomorrow and I start work then too so I figured tonight could be a date night."Finn says Rachel nods

"Yes I'd love that."Rachel says Finn smiles and kisses her cheek.

"I love you."Finn says Rachel lays her head on his shoulder and closes her eyes. Finn runs his fingers through her hair and whispers endearing words in her ear.

~With Burt and Kurt~

"You're safe in the city huh?...it's perfectly safe to roam around at night."Burt scoffs

"Okay I hate that you remember that conversation but can't remember when I tell you not to eat a hamburger."Kurt says

"Kurt you told me you would be safe here."Burt says

"I am safe..and Finn lives here now.."Kurt says

"Yeah but you weren't with your brother he couldn't protect you, you were with Blaine who shouldn't have left you outside."Burt says

"It was my decision to go outside."Kurt says

"And he wants to marry you..he can't even defend you. Didn't you say he was a boxer? Some boxer."Burt says

"Dad enough...Im okay aren't I."Kurt says

"You're okay?...Son you got beat to a pulp...how do you think your brother feels knowing you were attacked and he couldn't save you..."Burt says

"Dad I know..I'll be more careful I promise."Kurt says Burt nods and holds his son's hand

"Don't you ever scare me like that again you got it."Burt says Kurt nods

"Yes Dad."He smiles

Finn walks to the apartment and sees Blaine there with his hands on his head.

"Hey dude you okay?"Finn asked

"Hit me get it over with...I know you want to."Blaine says

"Why would i hit you.."Finn asked

"Kurt is my fiancee I should have defended him...helped and protected him...I did none of that."Blaine says Finn sighs and sits next to him.

"No you didn't but its not your fault..you couldn't have known that that would happen...no one blames you Blaine."Finn says

"The look Burt gave me though..It was horrible."Blaine says

"You might want to clear things up with him..thinking your soon to be father in law is upset with you isn't exactly the road you want to be on trust me I've been there."Finn chuckles

"Speaking of, are you and Rachel ever gonna get married?"Blaine says Finn shrugs "I don't know...I haven't thought that far ahead for us..Im just enjoying the now."Finn says

"That's good, you two seem definitely happy."Blaine says Finn pats Blaine on the back

"Good luck with Dad okay."Finn says

~On the roof~

Finn and Rachel are having dinner and she laughs with him as she tell him a story about her first experience living with Santana

"When you said you wanted to take me out to dinner I didn't think we'd be on the roof."Rachel says

"Why not it's beautiful up here and...I cooked so it's free."Finn says Rachel laughs and leans over to kiss his lips

"So you have a body pillow..with one arm..and named it Collin?"Finn laughs Rachel nearly spits out her drink and nods

"In my defense I didn't name him...Santana did."Rachel laughs Finn shakes his head and he reaches to grab her hand and kisses the back and the palm of it.

"When we weren't together did you ever think of me?"Rachel asked seriously Finn takes a deep breath "I tried not to being it hurt too much thinking of you..and I was good up until Feb. 14."Finn says

"When we slept together at Mr. Shuester's almost wedding."Rachel says Finn nods

"I figured you weren't thinking about me..so why bother you know.."Finn says

"That's not entirely true."Rachel says Finn looks at her confused

"I know Brody lived with me for a few months but..believe me when I say that there wasn't a day that went by that I didn't think about you..and how you made me feel..Brody and I had an open relationship meaning there was never any commitment so I couldn't stop him from flirting or checking other girls out. With you...Just one look from you and I would know that you're completely mine..I was never worried about you straying off...not counting the first time we got together...the way you looked at me just reassured me all the time."Rachel says Finn smiles and then looks at her sincerely with nothing but love and admiration.

"That look right there...that look is reserved just for me."Rachel whispers Finn kisses her lips and she stands up and sits on his lap.

"Make love to me.."Rachel says Finn groans and nods "Let's go back inside then."Finn says Rachel shakes her head Finn's eyes widen.

"Here?..out here on the roof?"Finn says

"Why not it's romantic..look at the view and we have the candle light...plus it's on my erotic bucket list."Rachel says

"you have an erotic bucket list.."Finn says

"When we got back together I started coming up with one, so what do you say? You've already made so many other of my dreams come true."Rachel says Finn kisses her and she smiles

"Your wish is my command."Finn says Rachel laughs and he pushes the chair back and falls to the floor bring Rachel on top of him

~At the hospital~

Blaine knocks on the door and sees Burt reading a newspaper. "Can I have a minute of your time?"Blaine asked Burt nods and looks over at Kurt who is sound asleep.

"Look..I know you're mad about what happened..but I just want you to know I would never put Kurt in harms way...ever.."Blaine says

"You already did Blaine..My son nearly got beaten to death."Burt says

"Yes I know..and I feel horrible about it..Im sorry Burt.."Blaine says

"Look people make mistakes and I get that I do, but when it involves my family's safety.."Burt says

"It won't happen again Burt I swear on my life."Blaine says

"I don't approve of you for my son anymore Blaine...you cheat on him...you didn't do anything to help him when he got attacked..what kind of Fiancee is that."Burt says Blaine closes his eyes and looks down.

"If it were up to me..I'd break off this engagement right now. You need to grow up Blaine. Be an adult. Not everything should be given to you on a silver platter."Burt says and walks into the room.

_**:) Next chapter Finn starts his new Bar job and when Rachel comes to visit she gets very hot headed and jealous. Kurt finds out what Burt said to Blaine and may actually agree with his father..(sorry guys but Im not a Blaine Fan..Glee was much better when we wasn't the FACE of the show)**_


	15. Chapter 15

**~ I dont own Glee, All stories I write are dedicated to Cory Monteith ~ READ AND REVIEW**

**Mainly for Cory and All the Finn fans! :) Love you guys!**

**"**At Waterfalls Bar~

Finn is at the bar doing his first shift of the night he smiles and pours drinks for the females who are all just smiling at him.

"You new around here Kid..you don't look 21.""The older male says Finn nods "Im actually 19..but the Owner of this place is cutting me slack says I could help out when people get to rowdy here."Finn says

"Bought time we got some extra muscle I'm Kenny and it looks like you're the new crowd favorite."Kenny smiles Finn gives him a confused look then Kenny points to all the girls who are gawking at Finn. He chuckles and then turns away. "That should be fun. Different flavor every night "Kenny smiles Finn shakes his head

"I've got a girlfriend man, Im just here for the job...$15 an hour plus tips helps with the college fund and rent."Finn says

"You're 19 and you have a girlfriend you're young kid you've got your whole life ahead of you."Kenny smiles

"Yeah but...my girl is a one in a million."Finn smiles

"Gay...come on..help me bring these glasses to the back."Kenny says Finn nods and they continue to talk about sports and hobbies.

Rachel Santana and Mercedes walk to the bar and Rachel smiles and signs a few autographs here and there. "Did you see that! That homeless man was sleeping on the bench that had my face on it...dreams do come true in New York."Rachel smiles

"Not that guys dream he's homeless."Santana shakes her head

"Not his dream mine...you guys Im now a famous Broadway star!"Rachel says

"Can your famous ass get us into this bar.."Santana says The three ladies walk up to the Host and Rachel smiles

"Im Rachel Berry Star of Funny girl."She says The man looks at her confused

"Huh.."He says

"IM a Broadway Star Im the new Face of Musical Theater...Don't you read the New York Times Reviews?"Rachel says

"No sweetheart I don't I do however read the guest list.."He says and looks over the list

"Ah Okay come on in."He says

"See the powers of stardoms VIP access."Rachel smiles

"No more like The New Bartender Finn put your name on the list I still dont know who the hell you are but you must be Santana and Mercedes go on in."He says letting them in

"Power's of Stardom huh."Mercedes says

"More like your boyfriend put us on the list."Santana laughs Rachel glares at the two and they look for Finn. The Girls walk around and see Finn laughing with an older male and a few females surrounding them.

Rachel raises her eyebrow as they walk over to them "Look what we got here some fresh meat whatcha drinking babes."Kenny smiles Finn walks over to Rachel and he kisses her forehead.

"This one is mine."Finn smiles Rachel lays her head on his shoulder and the girls around the bar glare at them in jealousy

"I'll have a Martini "Mercedes says

"Give me a jager bomb."Santana smiles

"Jager girl I like this one."Kenny says winking at Santana She rolls her eyes and waits for her drink "I dont play for your team Bar boy."Santana says

"How about you Broadway Star what do you want."Finn smiles at Rachel

"Beside all of these girls drooling over you I will have the Pina Colada."Rachel says Finn gives her a cute look and he strokes her hair "I'm not paying attention to these girls who are throwing themselves at me okay..plus..it's good they like hanging over me..."Finn says

"And why would that be a good thing Mister Hudson."Rachel says crossing her arms Finn smiles and points to the bucket on the side of the bar "Because all those tips are for me and last time I checked there's over $100 dollars in there...and I'm only on my first day."Finn says Rachel sighs. "You're mine remember that."Rachel says pulling on his collar.

"I'm all yours."Finn says kissing her lips then hands her the drink she ordered

"Hudson, we need your ass over here."Kenny yells

"I gotta help Kenny...let me know when you girls need a refill okay, Have Fun."Finn says kissing Rachel again she smiles and sips her drink.

While Finn is fixing up drinkings and talking to the customers he looks over the bar and sees Rachel Santana and Mercedes having a great time he smiles

"Hey Hot Stuff you're new here huh."A Blonde says Finn turns his head and sees this blonde clearly drunk woman sitting on the bar her shirt was too tight you could clearly see her bra and her makeup was smudged.

"Yeah tonight's my first shift...you should get down before you fall."Finn says trying to help her off the table the woman takes advantage of the situation and pulls Finn so she loses her balance and he ends up carrying her bridal style

"Woah...okay"Finn says awkwardly Rachel stops whats shes doing and walks over to Finn who's carrying the woman.

"Excuse me."Rachel says crossing her arms Finn quickly turns his head "Rach..I uhm..this isn't.."Finn says

"You're my hero..you're like superman...we should get out of here."The woman smiles up at Finn, Finn hands the blonde over to Kenny and who laughs shaking his head and taking the woman to the bouncer so they can call her a cab.

"Is this what every night at this bar will be for you?"Rachel asked

"Look I won't lie to you the main reason I got hired was because all these women were looking at me..but Like I said I don't care about them. I care about you."Finn says

"Plus you have to kiss another guy on stage 4 nights a week for the next 3 months."Finn says

"Because thats part of my job Finn."Rachel says

"What do you think this is...I don't really want to be here with drunk woman but it's gonna pay the bills for a while."Finn says Rachel shakes her head.

"What happen to us trusting each other..I'd never do anything to hurt you Rach...I just you why can't you just trust me."Finn says Rachel nods and wraps her arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry I do trust you..you're right we're not gonna screw this up this time around..my insecurities got to me.."Rachel says Finn pulls her to his chest and Kenny walks back to them.

"You know Kid it's closing time I say you earned yourself a shot."Kenny says pouring two vodkas, Finn shakes his head "No I'll pass."Finn says

"I'll take it after seeing that woman undress you with her eyes I need another drink."Rachel says and downs it Finn laughs and kisses her forehead

"Could you count these for me? Im gonna help Kenny clean up."Finn says taking off his sweater and wrapping it around Rachel's shoulders. She smiles and then sits on the side of the bar she pulls out the money in the bucket and begins counting the tips Finn had earned along with the cash there were little white notes about 15 of them, with a name and number saying for Finn to call them Rachel rolled her eyes and put them off to the side once she finished counting the tip she counted $215 in cash total and about 20 telephone numbers. Finn finally finished cleaning up then he made his way to Rachel he kisses her head and she smiles at him.

"My place?"He smiles She nods and they both exit the bar surprised by a red head who is leaning against the bar. "FINN"She smiles Finn and Rachel both turn around

"Yes can I help you?"Finn asked

"Im Becca we were talking earlier during your shift Im having car trouble and since you're a mechanic I was wondering if you could help me..I'll treat you to dinner after."Becca smiles

"Uhm no that's okay could you pop the hood.."Finn says Becca nods and does so Rachel crosses her arms and Finn faces her "This will be a few minutes okay."Finn says Rachel nods and glares over at the red head Finn looks under the hood and Becca stands close to him and looks at the hood of her car.

"Ahh Your brake fluid just needs to be adjusted do you have any?"Finn asked

"I do in the trunk."She smiles Finn nods and waits for her to get it he turns over to Rachel and he walks over to her wrapping his arms around her and kisses her forehead.

"You smell like strawberry tequila."Finn chuckles

"I think I taste like it too."Rachel laughs Finn raises his eyebrow then lifts Rachel up so he can kiss her lips he pulls away and smacks his lips together Rachel laughs and cuddles her head in his chest Finn strokes her hair.

"Alright I got it!"Becca says and smiles at Finn he chuckles "You uhm..got brake fluid all over your shirt."Finn says Rachel "oh Please.."Rachel says shaking her head

"Silly me...Im such a clutz"She says taking off her sweater leaving her in a black tight tank top. Rachel glares at her and Finn just nods taking the brake fluid and pouring it into the car.

"Alright you're all set."Finn says handing it back to her.

"Thank you so much..I dont know how to thank you..maybe I can meet you for breakfast? or Lunch."She smiles Finn holds Rachel's hand and then he looks at Becca

"No thanks Im glad I could help have a good night drive safe."Finn says Rachel gives her a fake smile as they walk away together. Rachel lays her head on Finn's arm and kisses the back of his shoulder. It bothered her to think that maybe Finn was checking out that annoying woman.

"Stop it."Finn says

"Stop what?"Rachel asked

"Over thinking...and by the way no I was not checking her out."Finn says

"How did you..know."Rachel says

"Your nose twitches when you get jealous and your eyebrows, go all the way to your forehead."Finn says kissing her on the forehead.

"They do not..but yeh I was jealous...she was standing close to you and touching you I wanted to shut the hood of her car on her."Rachel says Finn chuckles and kisses her lips .

"I love YOU Rachel this is where I want to be for the rest of my life you believe that right?"Finn asked

"I do believe you."Rachel says she kisses him

The young couple walks to the apartment "I have to get some clothes I'll meet you inside your place."Rachel says Finn nods

Rachel walks inside and sees Kurt laying down on the couch "Hey you, how are you holding up?"Rachel asked

"Im sore but Im glad to be home, That hospital was driving me nuts..by the way my Dad is sleeping here so you can Finn and be as loud as you want."Kurt says Rachel take a pillow and throws it at him.

"I'm glad you're alright Kurt..You scared me for a second."Rachel says

"I know but I'm okay now."Kurt says Rachel nods and kisses him on the cheek.

Finn is in his room taking changing into his sweatpants and white tank top he pulls open a drawer and opens the small box inside was the ring Burt gave him it was the engagement ring his father gave to his Mom he smiles and then puts it back into the drawer when he hears Rachel.

"Baby I was wondering if I could leave some clothes here since Burt is gonna be staying with us this week."Rachel says

"Sure no problem..Im gonna go make a little snack Im starving help yourself to the drawers."Finn says Rachel smiles and kisses his cheek. Rachel pulls open the drawer and begins putting a few clothes in them she opens the top drawer to place her blouses in it but she hears a small thud she sees a small box and opens it...it was an engagement ring. "Oh my god.."Rachel says looking at the ring.

Kurt is reading a magazine and sees Blaine sitting next to him but he's quiet "Whats wrong?"Kurt asked

"I dont think I should be here when your dad is here..it's a little weird."Blaine says

"How is this weird exactly..I mean you're my fiancee and hes my Dad.."Kurt says

"He's pissed about what happened Kurt.."Blaine says

"Yes I get that but its not like it was your fault."Kurt says

"He doesn't think Im the right guy for you...he thinks we should call off the engagement."Blaine says

"What..."Kurt says upset "I didn't mean to upset you Kurt lets just forget about it okay..I'll go make some more tea."Blaine says and picks up Kurt's cup.

Kurt shakes his head and rubs his temples "You okay Kid."Burt asked

"No Im not okay actually where do you go off telling Blaine that he's not right for me Dad...you have no right to say that to the man I love and plan on marrying."Kurt asked

"Can you blame me Kurt? I mean you were attacked and the man who's suppose to love and protect you he didn't do that."Burt says

"It was an unfortunate circumstance Dad! Blaine already feels terrible about it why make him feel worse."Kurt says

"BECAUSE YOU COULD HAVE DIED KURT! I'VE LOST TWO WIVES ALREADY I'LL BE DAMNED IF I LOSE YOU TOO"Burt yells Kurt becomes silent and then Finn rushes into the apartment.

"What's going on here."Finn says

"Nothing Im crashing on your couch again tonight."Burt says Before Finn can say anything Burt grabs his hat and walks across the hall Finn looks over at Kurt who is wiping his tears.

"Kurt what happened..."Finn says Kurt looks up at his brother then Finn sits down and Kurt hugs him tightly and sobs. "Its okay man...everything will be fine."Finn says patting him on the back.

Blaine runs his hand through his hair and closes his eyes "I shouldn't have said anything.."Blaine says to himself.


	16. Chapter 16

**~ I dont own Glee, All stories I write are dedicated to Cory Monteith ~ READ AND REVIEW**

**Mainly for Cory and All the Finn fans! :) Love you guys!**

Finn walks back to his apartment and sees Burt watching a football game Finn sits down next to him and Burt shakes his head "That was holding...number 37 is an idiot."Burt says sipping his coke.

"Dad what happened back there Kurt's crying..you and him never argue."Finn says

"I dont approve of Blaine for your brother Finn."Burt says Finn sighs and shakes his head

"What happened wasn't Blaine's fault though"Finn says

"Kurt never should have been alone, Blaine suppose to take care of my son when Im not there to protect him. I trusted him with my boy and what happens...he nearly dies."Burt says before Finn can say anything he looks up and sees Rachel in what seems like panic mode. Finn stands up and walks over to her he gives her a little smiles and rubs her arms to calm her down.

"Whats wrong?"Finn asked Rachel looks at him and shakes her head.

"I uhm..I think Im just gonna sleep at my place tonight..since Burt is here...I should..go..now yeah I need to go."Rachel says Finn looks at her confused

"Are you okay?"Finn asked Rachel nods and quickly walks out of the apartment "Finn is planning on proposing to me...oh my god.."Rachel says as she her back against the door.

"What was that about?"Burt asked Finn shrugs "I have no idea...we were okay a minute ago."Finn says

"Watch the game with me we can order pizza."Burt says

"Yeah, you're suppose to watch the grease intake old man. I'll get you the veggie burrito that you like from the Mexican restaurant they deliver.."Finn says Burt nods and smiles "At least you feed me good kid, your brother just feeds me tofu and rice cakes...what kind of crap is that."Burt says Finn laughs hands Burt a bag of organic chips that Rachel left there. Burt sighs and starts opening the bag.

Kurt is sitting in his room when Rachel walks in she sits down on the bed and Kurt looks at her confused.

"I thought you were gonna be with my brother tonight."Kurt asked

"I needed to get out of there...I found an engagement ring in his drawer today.."Rachel says

"Whoa...that's serious."Kurt says

"Yes it is..and I know we were engaged our senior year but...a lot has changed and we agreed to take things really really slow this time around...Im on Broadway he's in school now..its just weird timing for him to think of a proposal."Rachel says Kurt shrugs

"I wouldn't think that it's a bad thing I mean you two are going to make it work this time around right? Obviously you don't see yourselves without one another so why not just make it official you know? Everything is working out for you both I don't see why you can't have it all. Honestly Rachel tell me do you see yourself saying no to Finn if he asked you to marry him again."Kurt says

"I'd say yes of course...but.."Rachel says

"No buts..you don't have to get married right away but to know that you two are promised to one another thats amazing."Kurt says looking at his own engagement ring.

"I don't know...I love Finn with all of my being.."Rachel says

"Then there's your answer Diva."Kurt smiles Rachel smiles slightly and lays down next to him

The next morning Finn is getting ready to leave for school he knocks on the door and Santana lets him in "Whats up Frankenteen"She asked

"Just wanted to talk to Rach before I go to class."Finn says

"She's not here..she went to the Theater early today something about The Producers needing to do a spot light check."Santana says Finn nods and then looks down

"You two didn't fight did you?"Santana says

"No its just last night she was in full on Rachel Berry panic mode and I don't know why...oh well I'll just see her later tonight."Finn says

"It's probably nothing I wouldn't worry about it."Santana says Finn nods and then walks out the door to head to his class. Santana locks the door and then walks back towards Rachel's room.

"So why did I lie to your boyfriend again."Santana says

"San...do you think Finn and I are soul mates?"Rachel asked Santana rolls her eyes

"Everyone knows you are Rachel."She says Rachel sits up and listens. "He looks at you like you're the most important thing in the world it's sickening sometimes but it's honest and its nothing but love and compassion...not everyone is lucky enough to have someone look at them the way Finn looks at you...whatever you're thinking..I just think that you should be grateful to have him...he's been through hell and back with you and I just think its time that Finn be happy for once he deserves it. And You make him happy."Santana says

"I make Finn Happy.."Rachel repeats what Santana says Santana nods and smiles

"Just remember if you break his heart again I have all reason to break your nose."Santana says Rachel rolls her eyes

Finn is in school actually enjoying all of the classes and he even met some cool people who are also majoring in Education CUNY was the perfect fit for him so far, but he couldn't get his mind off of Rachel what was bothering her so much yesterday that she left...Finn is walking around the quad area the school had and he sits down opening up his school book and taking out his notebook. As he is writing in his notebook another student walks over to him and hands him a piece of paper Finn looks up confused and raises his eyebrow

"Someone told me to give this to you."He says Finn takes the paper "Thanks man.."Finn says and reads the paper

**Meet at Bow Bridge** Finn decides whether or not to go...he didn't recognize the hand writing and he didn't want to get whacked in New York city but he was a pretty tall and muscular built guy so he decides to meet whoever gave him this note.

Finn walks to Bow Bridge and looks around no one was there he looks around and rolls his eyes he waits about 5 minutes and still one one is there.

"Forget this why did I even come."Finn says shaking his head then begins walking away suddenly a man with a guitar starts playing a few strings and then a man with a keyboard on the side begins playing as well.

"What the..."Finn says Suddenly he hears Rachel's voice but he doesn't see her.

Life is a moment in space  
When the dream is gone  
It's a lonelier place  
I kiss the morning goodbye  
Down inside, you know we never know why  
The road is narrow and long  
When eyes meet eyes  
And the feeling is strong  
I turn away from the wall  
I stumble and fall  
But I give you it all

(Finn turns around and looks for the voice he knows very well...but he couldn't find her..)

I am a woman in love  
And I'd do anything  
To get you into my world  
And hold you within  
It's a right I deserve  
Over and over again  
What do I do

(Rachel finally appears behind him Finn turns around again and sees Rachel in a stunning pink dress as she smiles at him singing she walks over to him and takes his hand Finn smiles and wipes away the tears that are falling down her cheek)

With you eternally mine  
In love there is no measure of time  
We planned it all at the start  
You and I live in each other's heart  
We may be oceans away  
You'll feel my love  
I hear what you say  
No truth is ever a lie  
I stumble and fall  
But I give you it all

I am a woman in love  
And I'd do anything  
To get you into my world  
And hold you within  
It's a right I deserve  
Over and over again  
What do I do

"What are you doing?"Finn chuckles Rachel steps forward and kisses him on the lips "I've love you more than I could imagine Finn...being with you makes my whole world complete...we lost our way last year but we came full circle..we found each other again..and now I realized..Im ready..and Im sure.."Rachel says Finn smiles and he pulls her by the waist and Rachel smiles at him.

"Ask me."Rachel says Finn gives her a confused look then looks around seeing a small crowd form.

"Ask you what exactly?"Finn says

"Ask me to marry you."Rachel says

"What?"Finn says surprised rubbing the back of his neck. "I know I ruined the surprise but I found the engagement ring in your drawer last night."Rachel says

"R-Rach baby I love you but..I wasn't going to propose..I didn't plan on proposing.."Finn says

"You..you didn't plan on proposing..so who's the ring for did you buy that ring for someone else?"Rachel panics again pushing Finn off of her Finn shakes his head and pulls her by the waist again.

"NO I didn't buy it..My Mom planned on giving me this ring because she wanted me to give it to whoever I saw my future with...that engagement ring was the ring my dad gave my mom..."Finn says

"So you didn't plan on proposing to me anytime soon.."Rachel says

"Is that why you were freaking out last night."Finn asked Rachel sighs and nods

"I'm not proud that I freaked out but...it did shake me up a little but then I thought I love you...and this is end game for us right..so why not get engaged now."Rachel says Finn leans down and kisses her lips.

"Rach we agreed to take it slow...Im not in a rush for marriage but I do see us heading there eventually...but you know we're 20 years old..we're still young."Finn says

"I know but just so you know I would have said yes."Rachel says Finn smiles "I love you Rach, we dont have to rush into marriage at all..I want our memories to last a life time."Finn says Rachel jumps into his arms and wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him into a kiss.

"DID THEY GET ENGAGED?"A woman asked

"DID SHE SAY YES MAN?"A Man asked

"Whats going on over here?"Someone asks. Finn and Rachel both laugh and smile at one another.

"Im just insanely in love with my girlfriend guys...that's all."Finn smiles Rachel blushes and stands on her toes kissing his lips.

"You really know how to draw attention to yourself."Finn says during the kiss Rachel laughs

Burt is in Finn's apartment flipping through the channels and he hears Blaine come in.

"Mister Hummel."He says

"What is it Kid."Burt asked not looking up from the screen "I know you dont like me very much right now and I dont blame you but I love your son Mister Hummel and Im going to be his Husband...I just dont like you two arguing over me."Blaine says

"Prove me to me your worthy of my boy. Kurt's been through a lot of hell in his life. I need to know you'll be a man and take care of him. No more words Blaine. I want actions."Burt says Blaine nods and then walks away.


	17. Chapter 17

**~ I dont own Glee, All stories I write are dedicated to Cory Monteith ~ READ AND REVIEW**

**Mainly for Cory and All the Finn fans! :) Love you guys!**

Finn is jogging around the park while he is listening to music he stops to take a drink of water from the water fountain as he leans down he feels a slight jab to his side Finn turns around and sees the woman from the bar the other night. Finn wipes his mouth and raises his eyebrow and smiles.

"Hey uhm...Becca right?"Finn says Becca nods "Fancy seeing you here all sweaty."Becca says with a wide smile.

"Yeah I have no work and no school today so I figured why not work out."Finn says

"You must work out alot...your arms are very sexy."Becca says Finn chuckles and shakes his head "I try to but I get lazy from time to time...I do like using my hands though I play the drums at my apartment."Finn says

"So you're tall...handsome..you work on cars...you play the drums..do you sing too?"Becca says Finn smiles

"From time to time I do sing..I'm studying music education actually."Finn says proudly

"Wow...you're like the perfect guy...and you're taken..its a shame really."Becca says Finn blushes

"I was wondering..do you want to grab coffee or lunch?"She smiles Finn looks down at his hands and shakes his head

"I really shouldn't I have a girlfriend.."Finn says

"It's just two friends spending time together Finn come on..I do owe you for fixing my car."Becca says Finn thinks about it for a while then nods "I guess when you put it that way why not."Finn says Becca smiles and wraps her arm around his

"I know this perfect little cafe."She says Finn nods and follows her and he gently pulls his arm away from her grasp.

"So you're not engaged."Santana says while she sits in Rachel's dressing room Rachel takes off her wig and nods "Finn and I decided that the pace we're going right now is just right, and we have a lot of time to think about marriage and our future so why rush it."Rachel smiles

"You two are nuts, obviously you see yourselves together in the end why prolong the inevitable."Santana says

"Because we have so much we need to do and figure out you know..I know Im going to marry Finn but I like the fact that he wants us to find out who we truly are first before we start our lives together."Rachel smiles

"Yeah Frankenteen has matured over the past year and to think he used to always crack up at the sound of a fart."Santana says and laughs herself Rachel rolls her eyes

"You laugh at that too San."Rachel says Santana shrugs "It's just all around funny all the time."She says

Rachel sees a piece of paper slid into her dressing room and the handwriting looks familiar she reads it and she rubs her forehead

"You okay?"Santana says

"Brody wrote this note."Rachel says Santana stands up and snatches the paper from her

"Why the hell would he still want to contact you..I mean Finn kicked his ass to a pulp..you should have seen Brody's face after it was like looking at a lumpy potato."Santana laughs

"He wants to have dinner...why would he want to have dinner we both ended things in a civil mutual matter...he knows I loved Finn throughout our whole relationship."Rachel says then decides to call him.

"Brody what do you want."Rachel says

"I just need to talk to you for an hour Rachel thats all."Brody says

"Alright...one hour..I'll meet you at the Nyada auditorium."Rachel says

"I can't go there I was kicked out by Madam Tibadaux let's meet at the La Freshco cafe on 52nd street."He says

"Brody I won't go on a date with you okay I'm back together with Finn."Rachel says

"It's not a date I promise..please Rachel I just..I want to talk to you...we may have ended things but you were the only real friend I had."Brody says

"One Hour. Not a minute over."Rachel says and hangs up Santana looks at her in shock.

"You're going to see Plastic Gigolo donkey face?"Santana says Rachel sighs "It's just for an hour."Rachel says

"An hour with a Pimp he's gonna charge you Rachel."Santana says

"San not now."Rachel says

"Are you even going to tell Finn about this?"Santana says

"No there's nothing to tell Brody wants us to meet only for an hour and I'll give that to him...please don't say anything to Finn."Rachel says grabbing her coat and walking out of the dressing room.

"So much for your no secrets pact."Santana says

~At the La Freshco Cafe~ Finn and Becca are talking over their ice teas laughing "So you're athletic too?"Becca says Finn sighs and nods "I do love football basketball...and I play whenever I can its just most of my friends don't play sports."Finn says

"I love basketball I could play with you if you want, Central Park has a killer basketball court."Becca says

"You want to play me in basketball you're like shorter than my girlfriend."Finn chuckles

"I'm small but quick I can make it rain 3's."Becca says

"Alright you're on tomorrow we can play."Finn smiles shaking her hand Becca smiles and then points across the room

"Isn't that your girlfriend with another guy?"Becca says Finn turns around expecting to see Rachel with Kurt or Blaine but she was with Brody.

"Talk. Now."Rachel says putting her purse down. "I know you're still mad about the whole...finding out what I do thing, but Rachel why do we have to stop being friends? I mean in Finn that insecure that you can't be friends with me?"Brody says

"Finn's not insecure at all he's not threatened by you I don't speak to you anymore because that's my choice...need I remind you that you lied to me..while we were together you were sleeping with other women for money."Rachel says

"While we were together you were sleeping with Finn so what does it matter."Brody says

"What do you want Brody."Rachel says

"I need help okay, Im in a bind...since your boyfriend kicked my ass and I got thrown out of NYADA I have nothing else to do...no one will hire me..I need you to use your Broadway connections and maybe help me get a gig or something."Brody says

"Why on earth would I help you."Rachel says

"Because you're nice...and you're kind...and you look out for the people that you care about...come on Rachel please Im about to be thrown out of my apartment by my roommates because I missed 3 months rent."Brody says

"I'll see if we have any openings or something but no promises."Rachel says

"Thank you..so where did you tell Finn you were going.."Brody asked

"Not that it's any of your business but he doesn't know. Nor does he need to know."Rachel says Brody looks up and sinks in his seat a little.

"Looks like he knows now."He says Rachel turns around and sees Finn walks towards them she closes her eyes and stands up. Finn walks over to her and smiles slightly Rachel kisses his lips.

"Hi Baby."Rachel says Finn strokes her hair and looks down at Brody

"What's going on here?"Finn asked

"Just two friends hanging out man."Brody says a little smugly Rachel rolls her eyes

"Not Friends, he just needs my help with something. It's no big deal what are you doing here."Rachel asked

"I'm just having ice tea with a new friend."Finn says Rachel is taken by surprise by that.

"New friend who Kenny?"She says

"No Becca.."Finn says then Becca walks towards them "I gotta go but the drinks were on me..and tomorrow lunch will be on you when I wipe the floor with your face...I'll bring the ball see you at 12"Becca says Finn nods and waves.

"Becca...she's your new friend."Rachel says sternly Finn looks at her confused

"Let's go. Now."She says pulling Finn out of the cafe. The walk about two blocks and Finn gets a little annoyed that Rachel is trying to drag him he stops and lifts her off the ground.

"Finn!"Rachel yells

"Hang on...I don't understand and please help me but Im trying to wrap my head around how you're pissed at me right now."Finn says

"You went on a lunch date with that Bar slore."Rachel says Finn gives her another confused look

"What is a slore?"Finn asked

"Slutty Whore...why are you on a date with her."Rachel says

"Im not on a date with her we just got ice tea she saw me running at the park and asked me if I wanted to get a drink of ICE TEA and we did."Finn says

"Why is she going to see you tomorrow."Rachel says

"We're gonna play basketball at the park."Finn says

"What! Put me down right now Finn!"Rachel says dangling her feet Finn rolls his eyes

"Why are you upset now? I'm just gonna play basketball."Finn says

"With a Woman an attractive woman who obviously likes you...and why don't you want to ever play basketball with me?"Rachel yells

"Because you think basketballs are dirty and you hate sports."Finn says

"I do not I love watching you play!"Rachel says

"You love WATCHING ME play you don't like playing yourself you told me yourself on our 3rd date remember."Finn says Rachel crosses her arms and Finn finally puts her down.

"Wait a second..why aren't you pissed that I was with Brody."Rachel asks Finn smiles and shrugs

"Part of me is pissed yes..when I saw you sitting with him I wanted to throw him out the window...but the thing is Rach, I trust you, and I have faith in this relationship..you said you'd never hurt me and I believe you...I'm giving you my whole heart and I would like to think that I have your whole heart too.."Finn says Rachel wraps her arms around him and kisses him.

"Of course you have my whole heart...you have every part of me."Rachel says

"Then trust me..I would never hurt you Rach you should know that by now...and I know things have been rough and will be rough in the future..but whats the point of this relationship if you can't trust me."Finn says

"Im sorry Im sorry...seeing you with her today..and knowing she was probably touching your arm and flirting with you it makes me want to hurt her."Rachel says Finn laughs.

"Did I ever tell you...how sexy you are when you're jealous"Finn says Rachel smiles

"tell me more...at your place."Rachel says in his ear.

"Hmm lets go now Ms. Broadway."Finn says as he lifts up Rachel again and carries her to his apartment.

Kurt is folding his blanket and Blaine walks over to him "You're suppose to be resting."Blaine says

"Im sick of sitting down I need to get out of here."Kurt says

"Kurt...are you mad at me?"Blaine asked Kurt faces him and sighs "I don't know.. things with my dad aren't going well and look Im not upset with you personally Im just mad at the situation."Kurt says

"What do you mean."Blaine asked

"Maybe my dad is right Blaine...what if we're too young to even think about marriage...we can't even take care of ourselves independently how are we going to manage taking care of a marriage."Kurt says

"Kurt what are you saying..you want to break off the engagement?"Blaine asked

"I'm saying I need time to think and you do too."Kurt says walking into the bathroom.

Finn and Rachel stumble into Finn's apartment Rachel moans as she drops her purse on the ground and kicks off her high heels she lifts up Finn's shirt and tosses it on the floor Finn walks Rachel to the couch and lays her down as he climbs over her.

"I love you."Finn whispers in her ear "I love you so much."Rachel says as she reaches into his basketball shorts and pulls them down a little Finn unbuttons her blouse and hikes up her skirt then tosses her underwear across the apartment she laughs against his lips.

"We're gonna need to find those later."Rachel says

"Find Later..need you now."Finn says then stops and sighs

"I have to get...a condom."Finn says

"It's okay I'm on the pill."Rachel says running her fingers through his hair Finn smiles and kisses her lips then slowly enters her.

"Finn.."Rachel moans Finn begins thrusting slowly and starts picking up pace Rachel cries then pushes him off of her she smiles and pushes Finn down on the couch and straddles him and begins to ride him.

"Yes..oh Baby."Finn says as he kisses her neck Rachel cries and rides him faster. Then they hear the bathroom door open

"Yo Finn I was thinking we could toss the old pig ski-Oh my god."Burt says Rachel looks up and sees Burt coming out of the bathroom

"Burt oh god!"Rachel says and covers herself. Finn looks over the couch and sees Burt covering his eyes Finn grabs the blanket thats on the couch and covers Rachel then he pulls up his shorts and Rachel quickly runs to his room.

"Uhm..Hi Dad."Finn says

"Hi..Son...Is uhm...Is Rachel in your room now"Burt says

"Yeah..she's probably waiting for me to go inside so she can yell at me."Finn says

"Let's just pretend it never happened I saw nothing in fact I'm gonna go walk around and get us some hot dogs.."Burt says Finn runs his hands through his hair

"Uhm...can you get Rachel a Veggie dog."Finn says

"Yes..I will do that yes."Burt says and leaves the apartment Finn chuckles and walks to his room and leans against the door he sees Rachel sitting on his futon bed with her arms crossed.

"Babe I didn't know Burt was home."Finn chuckles "This is not funny Finn your father saw us having making love!"Rachel says

"To be fair he just saw you going up and down on me."Finn chuckles

"FINN!"Rachel says throwing a pillow at him Finn catches it and sits beside her.

"Look Burt know how we are and he says as long as we're safe...you know...as long as he doesnt hear it it's cool.."Finn says Rachel pushes him and Finn holds her and kisses her.

"I'm so embarrassed, I should make him cookies..I will make him cookies right now you the ingredients right?"Rachel says

"Well yeah but that's because you said you'd make them for me tomorrow."Finn says

"Too bad I'm making them for Burt..I'll even put caramel in them he loves those."Rachel says getting up and going into the kitchen

"Wait a second so I can't finish getting myself off and I can't have any cookies..Rach...I really wanted some cookies!"Finn says

"TOO BAD!"Rachel yells Finn chuckles and lays down on his bed covering his face with the pillow


	18. Chapter 18

**~ I dont own Glee, All stories I write are dedicated to Cory Monteith ~ READ AND REVIEW**

**Mainly for Cory and All the Finn fans! :) Love you guys!**

At Central Park Becca is walking towards the basketball courts when she is pulled to the side. "Brody what the hell."Becca says slapping him on the arm

"Cool it! Sorry I just needed to talk to you...are you meeting Finn here?...wearing that?.."He asked looking at her up and down Becca rolls her eyes she had on yoga pants and a sports shirt that revealed her toned stomach

"Yes I am, we're gonna play and I plan on scoring more than baskets."Becca smiles

"Look I know you told me that you have a big crush on this guy and I promised to help you but being a skank won't impress him.."Brody says

"I dont need a be a skank I just need to be me."Becca smiles in a flirty way

"Whatever, Im gonna try and run into Rachel while she's a rehearsal she says she talked to her producer and he has some extra spots available as Extras for her show."Brody says

"I told you being a pimp would get you into trouble."Becca says

"You're lucky Im even agreeing to this! Finn kicked my ass so hard last time he nearly knocked my eye out...I can't imagine what would happen next."Brody says

"You dont have to do much just distract Rachel while I get to know more about my dream guy...and you know me I plan on snatching him up."Becca smiles as she spins the ball. Suddenly her cellphone rings

"Speaking of my dream guy."Becca smiles Brody rolls his eyes as she puts him on speaker

"Hi Finn I just got here."Becca smiles

"Im sorry Becca but I dont think it's a good idea to hang out today I dont want to make my girlfriend uncomfortable by hanging out with you so Im sorry."Finn says

"Why would she be uncomfortable she doesn't trust you huh..oh come on Finn we're just playing basketball."Becca says

"I don't want her to get the wrong idea..so sorry for bailing on you. Have a good day, take care."Finn says and hangs up Becca looks at her screen and Brody lets out a laugh.

"This is going to be harder than I anticipated."Becca says

"Good luck with that."Brody says snatching the ball and shooting it.

~With Finn ~ He is making breakfast and he flips the pancake and puts it on the small tray

"What all of this for me son you shouldn't have."Burt smiles Finn chuckles and tosses Burt the low fat pancake syrup.

"Kurt says this is healthier for you..honestly it tastes like crap...but enjoy."Finn says

"You made Rachel Breakfast in bed?"Burt asked Finn nods

"She's got a long day today at the theater and I wanted to do something nice for her."Finn says

"Let me put my ear plugs in then."Burt says Finn laughs then enters the room and places the tray of food over Rachel he smiles and kisses her shoulder.

"Hmm.."Rachel smiles and snuggles closer to the blanket Finn kisses and sucks on her neck Rachel gasps and opens her eyes

"Hi baby"Rachel whispers Finn kisses her nose "Look.."Finn says Rachel looks up and sees breakfast made for her

"Baby you didn't have to do all of this.."Rachel says surprised

"Too bad I wanted to..."Finn says cutting a piece of pancake and feeding Rachel she kisses his cheek and looks at the clock

"Shouldn't you be out playing basketball?"She asked

"I cancelled that I wanted to spend some time with you this morning."Finn says

"Thank You I love you."Rachel says Finn smiles and he lays down next to her as he wraps his arm around her and kisses her forehead.

Kurt gets up and stretches Blaine walks over to him and smiles "I got you a breakfast muffin.."Blaine says

"Im not hungry Im gonna go down to NYADA and try and catch up on the school work that I missed."Kurt says

"I'll go with you..."Blaine says putting down the muffin

"I prefer if you didn't"Kurt says

"Kurt what's going on..you're icing me out if we want this to work we need to communicate."Blaine says

"I have nothing to say I told you Blaine I need time to think about everything...about us...about what happened I Just need time."Kurt says grabbing his coat and walking out the door. Blaine sighs and closes his eyes "Happy Anniversary to you too Kurt.."He says and sits down on the couch.

Finn and Rachel are watching a movie with Burt in the living room and Finn is humming a song as he strokes Rachel's hair she smiles and lays her head on his chest.

"Your Mom would be happy that you two got back together."Burt says Finn and Rachel both look up and Rachel smiles Finn kisses her forehead.

"She always knew Rachel would be the girl to change you Finn and hey look she did. You're in New York pursuing your career going to school..paying for this what I think is crap hole loft but hey you're on your own...and we have you to thank for giving Finn a vision."Burt says pointing to Rachel. She looks up at Finn and he shrugs,

"He's not exactly wrong...because of you, you make me want to be better."Finn says

"You're already the best."Rachel says and kisses his lips.

Kurt walks to NYADA and sits down in the auditorium "You okay?"A young man asks Kurt looks up and nods

"Im just having a dramatic moment you know like those ones in the movies where the guy finally figures out what he wants."Kurt says

"You don't seem so lost."The young man says

"Ohh but I am Im confused lost...scared"Kurt says

"Looks like you just need some fun...how about I take you out."He smiles

"I don't even know you."Kurt says

"Hi Im Elliot and Im going to take you out you can even bring some friends if you want."Elliot smiles

"I'll ask my brother and best friend to come and meet us later..so where to Elliot?"Kurt smiles Elliot shakes his hand

"I think I know a place you may love."Elliot says

Finn and Rachel and exercising on the back terrace of his apartment that was one of the perks with living in that loft Finn's place had a small terrace and Rachel's didn't she's glad Finn put some gym equipment she loved watching him work out and he loved helping her mainly watching her do squats in her tight yoga pants.

"3-2-1."Finn says as Rachel comes up and stands after doing a set of squats. Finn raises his eyebrow and places his hands on her hips Rachel looks at his hands and sees him rubbing up and down her thighs.

"You need to do another set."Finn says Rachel laughs and pushes him gently "You just like watching my ass go up and down."Rachel says

"Hey you asked me to help you work out and I am doing just that."Finn says and kisses the back of her neck Rachel stretches and then turns her head to see Finn get on the ground and do push ups She watches him and smiles as she takes her hand an fans herself Finn looks up and sees Rachel's reflection he laughs and stops.

"Why did you stop"Rachel pouts

"On a scale of one to ten how badly do you want me right now?"Finn asked Rachel laughs and sits down next to him Finn wraps his arm around her and kisses her lips.

"I love you."Finn whispers

"I love you too...I swear it's days like this being here with you at home these are the best days ever us just enjoying each other's company."Rachel says then she sees the look in Finn's eyes change she smiles and recognizes that look very well

"I think...its time we take this work out into the shower."Finn says tugging on her shirt Rachel smirks and kisses his nose

"Burt is here."Rachel says

"He can put on the noise canceling head phones...plus there's a football game thats going to start in 10 minutes he'll be busy yelling at the TV to hear you scream."Finn says

"Me Scream?...you think highly of yourself."Rachel says running her hands up and down Finn's chest

"You don't think I can make you scream?"Finn asked Rachel shakes her head but she knew only Finn knew how to make her scream.

"Well I always love a challenge...Game On Berry."Finn says picking her up and walking her back inside.

Elliot takes Kurt around Manhattan and they stopped for lunch talked about things that made them happy, Kurt thought to himself this was the first time in a long time he actually enjoyed someone's company sometime he had a hard time enjoying Blaine's company they've just been arguing like crazy. It was weird, Kurt had only been attracted to two men in his life...Finn, who in the end became his brother and Blaine...but now Elliot was grabbing his attention and it felt great to feel such a spark with another person.

"So you're from Lima right? Wow I hardly ever hear about gay people from there."Elliot says Kurt nods

"I was the only openly gay person in my school, I was bullied harassed at one point I thought my dad was ashamed of me."Kurt says

"How did you over come all of that?"He asked

"No one should make me feel ashamed of who I am, they have no right I am what I am...and I am WHO I am because I choose to be different...why be like everyone else when we're meant to stand out."Kurt says

"I love your views on life...you seem like a great guy Kurt...so why are you engaged?"Elliot asked

"He was my first love...and I guess when he proposed the right thing at the time to do was say yes."Kurt says

"Right thing at the time...yeah I get that so what about now?"Elliot asked

"I honestly don't know, I feel like I should spread my wings, sounds corny but Im not the same person I was when I was in high school."Kurt says

"Meaning you want broaden your horizons, see other people maybe?"Elliot asked Kurt looks at him and shrugs

"I don't know maybe...Blaine is the only person who's ever really loved me back."Kurt says Elliot sits closer to Kurt and smiles at him.

"You never know Kurt someone could love you just the same...if not that than better."Elliot says Kurt looks down at his lips and next thing he knows Elliot is kissing him.

Finn and Rachel are in his bathroom under the shower Finn has her pinned against the wall and he's kissing her neck Rachel moans and scratches his back Finn groans and Rachel's eyes open wide

"Oh my gosh Im sorry.."Rachel says Finn laughs wraps her legs around his waist as he kisses her lips

"So what is your verdict Ms. Berry Did I prove you wrong?"Finn asked

"Yes you did...twice actually..I just hope Burt didn't hear me."Rachel blushes Finn laughs as she pulls him back into a kiss the young couple drys off Rachel begins brushing her hair.

"Im going to go into my place and change my clothes then we can go meet Kurt and his new friend."Rachel says Finn nods and kisses her cheek Burt looks up at Finn and Finn gives him an innocent smile.

"You two need to control your urges."Burt says taking off his headphones Finn laughs and shakes his head "Did you hear us? I could have sworn we were quiet enough."Finn says

"I couldn't hear you...but I heard her loud and clear."Burt says Finn laughs and rubs his neck

"Don't tell her she'll flip out."Finn says Burt nods and goes back to watching his game

Rachel walks into the apartment and sees Blaine looking down at his hands "You okay?"Rachel asked

"When you and Finn broke up...how did you know you would end up back together?"Blaine asked

"We just always knew how it would be I guess...in our hearts we knew we just needed to figure out what we wanted really."Rachel says

"I think Kurt and I are on a verge of a break up...and I dont know how to stop it."Blaine says Rachel shakes her head and places her hand on his shoulder then she looks up and sees flowers.

"You know Kurt's not exactly a flowers kind of guy."Rachel says

"Those are for you actually uhm the delivery guy brought them in."Blaine says Rachel walks over and looks at the card The flower was an orchid and only one guy has ever given her an orchid...she reads the card "Thank you for letting me into your life again xoxo- Brody Rachel sighs and tears the card apart she knew if Finn saw this he would be furious what the hell was Brody's intention anyways.

Finn walks into the apartment and smiles over at Rachel who is holding the flower and throws it into the trash bin Finn gives her a confused look and Rachel walks over to him and wraps her arms around his waist.

"Why did you throw that plant away it looked nice."Finn says

"It was giving me a bad vibe and you know me I want nothing but positive vibes all around especially for us."Rachel says Finn smiles and kisses her lips. Rachel knew she needed to cut ties with Brody soon she didn't like him constantly texting her and sending her things and it's only been 2 days since she saw him.

**_ALL ABOARD THE TRAIN TO ANGSTVILLE NEXT CHAPTER IT IS A COMING CHOOO CHOOO_**


End file.
